Second World: World At End
by FrostSpear
Summary: Loki, exploring the school that is inhabited by gifted and talented students, tries to make a six-member free-for-all group named Second World; and he will try putting Grim Reaper as a member of that group! A fanfiction of adventures, battles, sudden events and more will lie in this story! The Norse trickster Loki, the death personification Grim Reaper, and more will now meet you!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE (Author's POV)**

_"Since the day of creation, the spawning of giants came, and many of them were slain. As humans arise, many of its fellow human beings also die, and a mysterious magic came to bring the dead back to life. After a giant was slain by a Norse god named Odin, the one-eyed, long-haired god wearing a horned helmet, purple battle-dress and golden cloak, his dead body also gave rise to those others who die. And many dead ones were cursed by the magic that kills any living thing, and these cursed ones will haunt the forces of Asgard, and even Midgard, which gave rise to the town of Birdsville. Thus, the fate that the world will end has come, and gods, giants and elves will now join forces to battle the forces of the dead. The clash just began after the creation of mankind, yet it will end only when victory will be taken."_

* * *

**Future Vision (Author's POV)**

Another Norse god stood up with his long, straight, black hair; and he was tall in height. He carried a scepter while wearing a magical green cloak. He is Loki, the god of mischief, and he confronted a dangerous, lethal, and deathly Grim Reaper, the pale-cloaked skeleton wielding a scythe, riding on a pale horse with a torn, black saddle.

Loki believed that Grim was a traitor to his group he led with four students, since Grim joined his original group that aimed bringing apocalypse to the world.

"Grim! You traitor! You betrayed us, joining the other group without us knowing that! How dare you join that group of four, all riding on horses? ANSWER ME!" Loki called Grim in rage.

"You never know this, but the group of four you mentioned is my original group." Grim replied.

"You… you want us to die? You want this world to be doomed by you? You want an apocalypse? Then you should dare fight me!" Loki argued.

"You gods are doomed to die in the end. Death is inevitable. Death is everywhere, even here." Grim answered. Loki grew more furious as he will use his tricks infallibly.

"Prepare for your loss!" Loki screamed while charging to Grim, with his scepter discharged with magical power. Loki jumped to Grim, attempting to strike him with the scepter.

* * *

This must be expected by you, so start with the first chapter of Second World: World At End!


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's POV**

Loki, standing tall with his long, straight, black hair, disguised as a new classmate that was not yet enrolled in a high school named _International Academy of Science and Performing Arts_, or simply IASPA. He alone went to every building he explored. A short-haired gifted student, in white polo and navy blue pants as his uniform, encountered him in their classroom.

"Excuse me, may I know your name?" the student asked.

"Loki. My name is Loki." Loki replied.

"Loki? I am Khazam, nice to meet you!" the student courteously shook his right hand to Loki. "So by the way, Loki, can you share something about yourself?" Khazam asked.

Loki, not thinking that he was not yet enrolled, shared something to Khazam.

"Uhm... I am... 14 years of age, and I live... near your street..."

"Near my street? The Main Street?" Khazam asked and Loki nodded in agreement. "Then..."

"I have a hobby playing... computer games, I guess... then my favorite color... is green." Loki guessed.

"Okay, mine is this: I was an elementary graduate, a valedictorian, then I love reading books, writing stories, and drawing." Khazam took turns sharing about himself, and again asked Loki. "May I know your complete name? I'm actually curious."

"Loki Senna." Loki replied. "You?"

"Khazam Espion." Khazam answered, but started wondering. "Ehh, where'd you get that name, Loki?"

"Uhm... you mean my complete name? Well, actually from... my... parents..." Loki guessed without knowing.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Actually, I just guessed all what the valedictorian Khazam kept asking, then I will just leave because I want to study here, at least for now.

"Uhm... I'm gonna go now, see you later. Bye!" I bade.

"Bye!" Khazam returned the favor. So I went out of his classroom and ran to a place no one is at this time.

"Oh my goodness! He shouldn't know this thing I actually am!" I secretly said to myself.

A shimmering ray of light appeared, and faded after. I teleported to a place no one, even Khazam, can see. Anyways, I was now outside the school, but I remained unseen by the people. No one else tried seeing me.

Khazam and the students that tried listening to my conversation didn't even know that I have something mysterious, but mischievous. Let me demonstrate it in the latter episodes...


	3. Chapter 2: One Can't Speak

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since they don't know where I am right now, they don't actually know my real identity. You wanna know? Then just wait and keep reading.

I disguised as a formal-dressed man, wearing tuxedo set of clothes and carrying a small bag. I went back to school and met the handsome genius Khazam again, outside the 3-storey building where his classroom was located. But this time, he had an open-minded conversation with a male, profoundly deaf student, as handsome as him and wearing the same uniform.

Khazam suddenly faced me as I walk towards both of them.

"Loki? Is that you?" Khazam asked. "Why are you changing an outfit?"

"I told you that I'm still a new student." I replied, and asked him, pointing to the student. "Who's that guy?"

Since both sat on a bench, Khazam talked to the deaf student by pens and papers. The student showed his name "D.M."

"D.M.?" I asked again.

"Yes, he is D.M. Sloledge." Khazam replied my question. Then he wrote on his paper my name, pointing to me.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his right hand, but he cannot hear me. "Ehh... why can't he hear my voice? Is he deaf?"

"Yes, he is, but even if you are who you are, treat him like your fellow friend in Asgard." Khazam adviced me.

I was shocked that Khazam knew something about me, just because of the word "Asgard", he already knew that I am one of the Norse gods. Still, he cannot prove that I am mischievous enough to trick him.

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I knew much of Loki because I have read books stating that he is a Norse god. But he was not in his original outfit, and he kept disguising like another man. I was also puzzled why he changed outfits, too.

"Do you know much about me?" Loki kept asking me questions.

"Yes, I do. What's something wrong?" I said.

"Since we both know something about each other, then can we be friends?" His right hand raised to me, but I feel that there was something mysterious behind him. I responded by doing the "appear" gesture, and when I did the gesture, he was suddenly gone.

"Loki?" I called him, but he didn't respond. But D.M. showed to me what he wanted to say.

"Can we form a group of good friends and Loki will be the leader?" he wrote. I agreed on what he wrote, but where is Loki?


	4. Chapter 3: The Stalking Dead

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I couldn't find Loki where he is, and D.M. also wanted to be friends with him. I was with D.M. finding him, but instead of Loki, we even met another male classmate in uniform. He was blond, standing taller than us; and comparing our fair skin complexion, his skin was lighter than ours. I was surprised meeting him, as he had a talent- he raps!

"Yo guys, wassup!" the student called while doing his rapping gestures.

"Who are you?" I curiously asked.

"My name is Em!" he said.

"Em? You mean Eminem?" I asked again.

"No, just Em! No other else!" he answered.

"Ok. I'm Khazam and he's D.M." I said.

"You look like twins!" he joked at us.

"No, we don't, he cannot hear and speak, but I can." I replied. "Feels like you're alone Em dude. Wanna join us and teach us how to rap?" I made fun of him but encouraging him to make friends.

"You two are very open-minded, not like those other b****es." he cussed.

"Can you please don't say bad words, maybe other people may be annoyed at you..." I adviced. "But can you accept us to be your friends?" I requested.

"Sure, but we might have different hobbies..." Em said.

"It doesn't matter!" I adviced again.

"YESSS!" Em cheered. But I still wait for Loki in the long run."

* * *

**Loki Senna's POV**

Khazam didn't know where I am now, but his "appear" gesture put me to Alfheim, the bright abode of the light elves. The light elves stood shorter than me, reaching only my chest. They were longer-haired than me, but blond. The male ones have long white beards. They were light-skinned.

A female elf with long, straight hair cordially met me.

"Excuse me, can you state your complete name, master?" she asked me.

I was shocked being called as their master.

"Loki Senna." I replied. "You?"

"My name is Agri No Seimei." she replied, shaking my right hand. "Nice to meet you." she added.

"I originally live in Asgard." I spoke. "And looks like this place is as fascinating as Asgard."

"But Master Loki, we have a problem. The dead corpses... they were back to life by a black-cloaked skeleton... wielding a scythe!" Agri mourned in woe.

"I will try investigating it." I responded, turning myself into my real form- wearing a magical green cloak and a two-horned golden helmet, and carrying a golden scepter.

I teleported into a strange, dark underworld, where I, turning myself into magical hawk, was frightened while I suddenly saw a black fiend of death named Linew of Araxneus. The underworld, Araxneus, was Linew's place of collecting souls of the dead.

And while I explored the place, I saw a dark temple decorated with grey skulls and bones. I went in that dark temple, and I was even shocked when I stared the face of Zerex of Draxedous. Zerex was a grey skeleton wearing a black undead artifact armor that was originally used by the ancient undead. He also carried a large sword.

Zerex teleported from his kingdom of Draxedous to a deathly temple where the cloaked skeleton, scythe-user, ruled.

A black smoke in the coffin was just emitted, signalling his appearance.

"Master, an intruding hawk invaded my kingdom, and my minions were still far away. What shall I do?" he asked.

"I will try facing that..." he paused due to my presence. "It's not even a hawk, it's a strange human intruder."

"But let me-" Zerex tried to suggest.

"I will meet the intruder." the scythe-using cloaked skeleton interrupted in a deathly voice.

I was anxious in fear when the scythe-user walked slowly towards me. We both stared each other.

"Who... are... you...?" I spoke in an nervous voice.

"I am Grim Reaper." he spoke. "Who are you and why do you dare intruding my temple?"

"Ah-I... am... L-Loki... S-S-Senna... and I... a-am... j-j-just v-visit-ting... y-your place..." I replied.

Due to my nervousness, I slowly disappeared while he tried striking me with his scythe. What will happen to me? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: It All Began

**Grim Reaper's POV**

The deceitful green-cloaked Loki suddenly disappeared as I attempted striking him by my scythe. Zerex, the king of Draxedous, knew that a hawk intruded his kingdom, and the hawk that followed him turned out to be Loki in disguise.

Linew, Araxneus' ruler, even met me in my dark, deathly lair just because of the same issue.

"Master, a hawk intruded my territory!" Linew spoke.

"Let me find the deceiver." I decided.

"No, Master, I have a plan!" Linew objected while wearing his monstrous dark-grey armor.

"Then what?" Zerex asked?

"We will destroy the kingdom of the intruder." Linew suggested.

"But Master knows the intruder's name!" Zerex complained.

"Then we need to seek help from Master!" Linew defended his plan.

"Silence! You two will summon your death armies, and I will find the intruder." I interrupted.

I started to disappear to investigate the kingdom where Loki lived.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Agri, the female light elf, came to me in a rush.

"Master Loki! The scythe-user and his comrades! They now came to Asgard!"

"What? NO!" I was shocked in awareness. "Agri! Summon your comrades! NOW!"

"But first..." Agri suggested. "...I will let you transform into a golden light dragon!"

Agri incanted a dragon transformation spell that targeted me, and now I was in the form of a golden light dragon. She even rode at my back!

"Light elves! To Asgard!" Agri called her light elf comrades."

On our way to Asgard, I saw the scythe-using cloaked skeleton Grim Reaper and his two servants Zerex and Linew. In response, I roared loudly that the kingdom of Asgard will hear my voice. As loud as a raged dragon.

"What... was... that?" Zerex pointed me in my dragon form.

Grim summoned his deathly undead legions with the command of Zerex. Linew also summoned his own minions, the armored fiends of death. To their surprise, each ray of light from the grounds where they stand glowed in front of each undead soldier. But Linew never stopped completing his aim.

"DESTROY THIS KINGDOM!" Linew screamed, initiating the first battle.

The light elves of Agri came out of the light rays and attacked the undead. On the other hand, even if I was in my dragon form, I summoned the fire and ice giants to help the elves, by roaring call!

Agri landed on where Linew ran and chased him.

"You can't destroy my master's kingdom! You should DARE FIGHT ME!" Agri screamed on Linew, and both battled with their swords.

Zerex, on the other hand, didn't use his sword. Instead, he used his dark, mystic bow to shoot the giants and elves. Grim alone dared going to the kingdom of Asgard, but I alone chased him.

"YOU CAN'T DARE INVADING THIS REALM!" I screamed, attacking him with magical fireballs of light.

Agri had an idea for me to help her defeat Linew, but I summoned my giants to block and attack Grim.

"MASTER LOKI! SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled for help.

I kicked Grim's skull to blow him down and let my giants smash him. Then, I went to where Agri stood. I screamed like a dragon, since I was in a golden light dragon form, to force Linew to retreat and go back.

"A dragon! A dragon!" Linew screamed in fear, running to get himself back.

Agri used his light magic to Linew, and chased him again. I tried following her but I was suddenly shot by Zerex's bow. I was shocked turning myself back to my original form as a green-cloaked man carrying a golden scepter.

"You trickster! My arrow fired to you has an item of the underworld king Beelzebub!"

"I don't know who Beelzebub is, but you will fall in my hands!" I tried standing up and facing Zerex, but Grim had slain my giants alone! He might invade the kingdom!

"NO!" I ran towards Grim, but Zerex chased me. "MASTER! CALL YOUR COMRADES!"

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I successfully put Loki's giants to death and walked to where Loki lived, the kingdom of Asgard. As I neared the temple, the guardians guarded Asgard, and the kingdom was now like a fortress.

Linew was critically injured by Loki's friend Agri No Seimei, the female light elf. Agri turned to Zerex, chasing him and attacking. Loki confronted me near his so-called home.

"You... you were the one intruding my lair. I will start putting you to death like your giants!" I warned Loki.

While Agri's light elves battle my undead minions, the Asgardian guardians battled Zerex with Agri, summoning her light elves again to help the guardians. I summoned my minions to attack Loki while he defended himself by summoning his fire and ice giants. Loki alone battled me with his scepter and I also battled him by my scythe.

"You made a group, right?" I asked Loki while battling him. "Me, too, and I will let your king be one of my members."

"WHAT?" Loki asked in shock.

Agri battled Zerex while his minions attacked the elves and guardians.

Between the side of Loki and my side, who will have a greater advantage? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Subjected to Death

**Khazam Espion's POV**

Now I had two friends in this school: D.M. Sloledge, the profoundly deaf but handsome student with medium height and short, black hair; and Em Syncoice, the tall, blond and also handsome student that raps. I actually made friends with both; but Em, originally an antisocial man, didn't try to share his own topics to us because he was aware of being misunderstood to his classmates and he was shy telling what he wanted to share.

"Can you share something about yourself, Em?" I asked.

"No, I might be misunderstood." Em replied.

"You feel like you are out of place in saying that, don't you?" I said. "Can you just share something, and we will try to understand it, OK?" I added.

"Yeah, but be warned of some topics that I will tell you." Em warned me.

"Why should I? Is there something bad about that?" I asked.

"Yeah, what if you cannot relate?" he tried to defend his opinion.

"I told you, we will try to understand the said topic." I suggested.

"OK, I was a former gangster of a famous gang Crippin Bloodz. The gangsters there wore white masks, black jackets, and black handkerchiefs. They equipped knives, chainsaws, or pistols. Most of 'em are drug addicts; I attempted to take drugs, but I remembered what my friends said. They said that drugs never solve your problems, they even made 'em worse. But still, I served the gang; I joined the gang because I wanted to avoid the painful punishments of my black-sheep parents. They punished me a lot, even when I was just an infant. They even blamed me for what I haven't done, but they did. S***!"

"Don't your parents love you?" I asked.

"Yes, they never love me. They just concentrate on their f***ing careers in music, but they failed to be famous in their first albums. They f***ing hated failures so much that when they fail to be famous in their music careers, they f***ing quit like s***." Em cussed while telling his story.

"Then what are your parents doing now?" I asked again.

"My dad now worked as a boss of the Mafia. My mom just stayed at home." Em stated. "And I f***ing hate 'em because... look. Mafia, failed career, s***!" he added.

"What about you? What makes you inspired to rap?" I asked.

"I started rapping because I was inspired by my idol Eminem, due to his excellent music career in rapping. I wanted to follow his footsteps, like rapping some of his famous songs." Em answered.

"I have heard from the rumors that Eminem is part of an evil group." I stated.

"Illuminati? I don't give a f***. Those people are paranoids saying that the Illuminati group is real. F*** those paranoid people, they are just delusional without evidences. F*** Illuminati." Em cussed while stating his opinion.

"OK, then can I state my whole story?" I requested.

"Sure, why not?" Em laughed in agreement.

**Loki Senna's POV**

"You'll never take my master out of his throne!" I said to Grim Reaper while battling him.

Agri and Zerex battled each other with their respective minions, while Linew and his fiendish minions were helpless and being defeated. Agri used her light magic to Zerex, and screamed at him in a roaring voice. Zerex was left helpless as most of his legion armies of undead were slain by Agri's light elves and the guardians of Asgard.

The undead minions of Grim and my giants were all slain. Zerex and Linew were teleported by Grim back to their territories. Grim used his death magic to put the guardians and elves to death. He teleported to Asgard and I followed him by the same action.

"Loki started this!" a fellow Norse god said. "And Asgard is destroyed by the undead, not the giants!"

"The undead destroyed Asgard?" my master, the one-eyed Odin Omnipatrus, complained.

My master wore a golden helmet with two white wings. He had a long brown beard, and he wore a blue battle dress and a white cape. He wore brown gloves and boots, and he sat on his throne. He carried a spear.

I hurriedly came to his throne that has two wolves and two birds guarding it.

"Master! A scythe-using black-cloaked skeleton invaded our place! He's going to get you!" I shouted.

"Loki! I won't believe in you, you started this battle!" Master Odin disagreed in me.

"I said he's going to get..." I screamed as I saw Grim appearing on my back.

"At your back!" my master shouted.

Grim tried seizing my master, but I attacked him at his back with my scepter.

"OK, now I believed in you!" my master helped me battling Grim with his spear.

"This kingdom was destroyed because of him! He put your soldiers to death!" I shouted to my master as Asgard was destroyed.

"Are you Odin Omnipatrus?" Grim asked.

"Who are you, and why do you destroy this kingdom?" my master shouted at him, while both of us battled him.

"I am Grim Reaper, and let me warn you. Tell to Loki Senna that if he will intrude my territory, both of you will be subjected to death." Grim warned my master.

"You can't completely destroy this place, and you can't put us to death!" my master shouted.

"YOU. WILL. FALL!" both my master and I screamed as we both battled him.

Who will be seized by Grim Reaper? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Seized by the Reaper

**Loki Senna's POV**

I was warned by my master, Odin Omnipatrus, to get back.

"Loki! Get back! Escape to where you want to go to! NOW!" he screamed, as he used his unpredictable attacks to Grim Reaper that forced him to go back to his lair.

"We're not finished, Loki!" Grim said. "I'll be back!' He suddenly disappeared.

In a frozen Norse underworld named Hel, an ice-manipulating female ruler named Hella, with skeletal appearance shown in the left part of her body and an appearance of a frozen, long-haired girl in her right, was shocked at the sounds from above. Sounding like earthquakes, Hella knew that Asgard was destroyed by Grim Reaper. She cried in mourning and in response to the sounds of destruction.

In a Greek temple of Olympus, Grim invaded secretly and saw Ziri, the handsome, white-haired demigod of thunder. Ziri was suddenly captured by Grim without any Greek god noticing him.

Back to Asgard, a Norse god with long red hair beard, with black armor and red cape, and wielding a heavy-duty iron hammer, visited the destroyed kingdom. He was named Thor Voltres. He was shocked why Asgard was destroyed, and he blamed me for that.

"You... you caused that trouble!" Thor said in front of me.

"What? I don't cause that trouble, and you can't see that I battle the scythe-using skeleton!" I defended. "Look, skulls everywhere, ruined by the darkness. Can't you blame that scythe-user for that and not me?"

"Did Master Odin also battle that scythe-user?" Thor asked again.

"Yes, and the scythe-user caused that grim destruction!" I replied.

"Loki! Get back!" my master Odin screamed again. I teleported back to the school in woe.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

My classmate, the valedictorian Khazam Espion, wanted to see his new classmate in his real form. Khazam's new classmate turned out to be Loki Senna. He told me that Loki, at first, disguised as an unenrolled new classmate wearing uniform. Then, he turned as a formal tuxedo-dressed man. He wanted to see the real Loki like in Norse myths.

Loki slowly came back to school in his real form - a Norse god that has long black hair and wore a magical green cloak, wielding a scepter. But no one still noticed him.

I came to what Khazam told me about Loki.

"His hair is long and black, he stood tall, he had supernatural powers that... I don't know what magic... but he is deceiving me, like he disappeared at my gestures." Khazam said.

With a profoundly deaf classmate named D.M. Sloledge, we three ran to where Loki walked slowly.

"It's Loki! There he is!" I shouted.

"Loki!" both Khazam and I called him.

"Huh? Khazam and his friends?" Loki wondered about them.

We three hugged at Loki, believing that he was in his real form. Suddenly, some of the skeletal minions stalked far away from where we stood recently. Maybe they will target at Loki...

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I cannot capture Loki's master Odin, but I captured Ziri, the demigod of thunder. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed in front of me, indicating that Ziri's "father", named Zeus Jovielectrix, came to save him from danger.

"Master Zeus! Dad!" Ziri screamed.

"I thought you were gone, why are you..." Zeus wondered.

"We will talk later; a scythe-used tried to seize me! I need your help, please!" Ziri pleaded.

I placed Ziri to where I stood, and attacked Zeus. Ziri, on the other hand, ran from me to escape, and attacked me afterwards.

Zeus and Ziri both battled against me. Both use lightning magic which try to combat my death magic.

"You can't put my son into death, scythe-using skeleton!" Zeus warned me while attacking.

"I am Grim Reaper, and I am here to put both of you to death." I warned him also.

Zeus used his lightning magic from his lightning bolt to attack me, while I used my death magic and my scythe to counter-attack him. Ziri helped his master in using his lightning magic also.

I was in a double-team battle against Zeus and Ziri. A battle between lightning and darkness had occurred. Zeus battled me with his lightning bolt, and I also battled him with my scythe. Ziri, without any weapon, solely used his lightning spells using his hands and feet.

I turned to Ziri, seizing him again to my lair, while Zeus followed me and battled me.

My lair had a cage, and I attempted putting Ziri into it. Zeus, on the other hand, kept battling me for intervention.

Who will have a greater advantage? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: IASPA Uprising

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I was in a battle between the Greek thunder god Zeus and his son, the demigod Ziri.

I placed Ziri in the cage in my lair, while Zeus fought me to save him. A strange power from Greek underworld intervened our battle, and Ziri, left helpless, was warped by that power.

"ZIRI!" Zeus screamed, now in rage against me. "Grim Reaper! You came to put Ziri to death! I finally reunited him after years of abandoning, then you let him abandon me! HOW DARE YOU GRIM REAPER! YOU SHOULD FALL ON ME!"

"And I came here to warn you about what you said. Yes, I know that you abandoned him, and it's the reason why I put him into the underworld. You abandoned him for he's unknown to you, and I came to test you if you realize that you still love your children!" I replied.

"YOU SHOULD BE IN THERE, AND NOT ZIRI!" Zeus readily attacked me with his lightning bolt, while I defended him with his scythe.

Zeus used his lightning magic to attack me; and as I counterattacked him by my death magic, one of his lightning bolts hit my skull, while he was almost hit by my curse. I fell down, but still, I didn't die. He was also injured.

"Now find a way to get Ziri back from the underworld! I'm done with you!" Zeus pressured me, teleporting back to his kingdom, named Olympus, in woe.

Ziri, in the underworld, was now trapped in a boat and he saw Charon, the underworld ferryman. Charon looked similar to me, but his face was hidden and he carried a sturdy oar.

"Where am I?" Ziri asked to himself.

"Are you a sinner?" Charon interrupted him.

"Grim Reaper? Why you-" Ziri was shocked as Charon looked similar to me.

"My name is Charon, not Grim Reaper. I came here to transport the souls of the sinners to the underworld. And are you a sinner?" Charon replied.

"No, I am the son of Zeus, and I need to go back to Olympus!" Ziri was anxious.

"You need someone to save you,before that Thanatos will put you to death." Charon advised.

"Is Grim Reaper also Thanatos?" Ziri asked.

"Yes. I called Grim Reaper as Thanatos. And just hide in my boat if you don't want to be seen by him. You're not even a sinner. Go, follow my request." Charon warned Ziri.

Back in my lair, I was still down because of Zeus. But Zeus was not my target, anyway, it was Loki. I teleported to a city where Loki tricked the people, named Birdsville, and I went invisible as I secretly summoned minions to invade a school where Loki was in.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since some undead minions stalked me, I disguised as the fake Grim Reaper. The three students - Khazam, Em, and D.M. - started being afraid of me.

"Grim Reaper! Run for your life!" Em screamed, letting the other two run with him back to their classroom.

The real Grim Reaper secretly came to the school. I, being the fake master of the undead stalkers, talked to them.

"Master!" the undead stalkers called me.

Grim, seeing me, teleported to where I was now. In response, I teleported to where he was a while ago.

"Assemble all the undead. We will go to where the students cannot see us. Follow me." Grim said to the stalkers.

I transformed back to my real form. And I teleported to the Norse abode of giants named Jotunheim.

The ice giants came to face me. Also, series of explosions signal the coming of the fire giants. All giants assemble in front of me.

"We had a new enemy, not a Norse god, but a barbarian scythe-using skeleton, Grim Reaper. He invaded a school full of people. Just follow me!" I teleported to the school with the giants.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

In the school, we three students encountered a new classmate named Raine, a boy that impersonated Pain from Naruto series. Raine, like his idol Pain, was fair-skinned with long, red hair that covered his purple eyes.

I confronted Raine like we were both serious.

"You must be Pain from Naruto, am I right?" I asked in a serious mood.

"No, but before I'll state my name, let me know yours." Raine answered in a serious mood, too.

"My name is Em." I stated my name.

"Call me Raine. Rumors stated that I am Pain because I look like him. Yes, I look like him, but I am not him. Understand, Em?" Raine stated. "And I'm not imitating him, just impersonating him."

"You're like me, Raine, they stated that I am Eminem because I look like him. I can rap like him, but I just impersonated him." I tried to tell the same thing.

Gossiping classmates even murmured each other about my conversation with Raine.

"I guess they both rhymed their statements." a gossiping student said.

"Are they both rapping?" another student asked.

"I think so..." a third student implied.

Meanwhile, D.M. and Khazam went inside our room confronting the so-called Japanese Vocaloid impersonators. They impersonated Japanese Vocaloids like turquoise-haired Hatsune Miku, the yellow-haired opposite-gender twins Kagamine Len and Rin, and the deep blue-haired Kaito Sheon.

It was almost noon, and I told stories with Raine.

**Loki Senna's POV**

A ray of light from the school ground lighted.

"Agri?" I wondered.

It was really the female light elf Agri No Seimei who came from the light ray. Agri asked me what the current issue was now.

"Did the scythe-user invade here?" she asked.

"Yes, and I will defend this school from terror by that scythe-using Grim Reaper." I said.

Meanwhile, Grim met his two death warlords Zerex and Linew.

"We will have an undead wave tonight." Grim implied.

"Where are my undead minions?" Zerex and Linew were aware of the absence of their minions.

"No need to worry. They will come." Grim replied.

My summoned giants suddenly made all students shocked that their rooms might be destroyed. The students were disturbed by the booming sounds of my giants.

"Do it again, Agri. Let your elves be summoned in front of each undead minion of that scythe-user." I commanded.

"Yes, Master!" Agri responded.

Meanwhile, Grim, Zerex, and Linew heard the booming sounds.

"They're coming." Grim said.

"Assemble the undead! Linew, summon your death fiends; I will be the one to summon the skeletons!" Zerex commanded.

"No problem! We will activate the first undead wave in this school!" Linew replied.

Zerex and Linew summoned their respective minions. Grim lead both of them to where the booming sounds originate. Zerex and Linew led the minions to where all of my giants stood. Grim and I confront in a school park that has an archaeology hub near it.

I called Hella, the ice-manipulating girl of her realm Helheim, to join me and to lead my ice giants; as I led the fire giants and other giants from Jotunheim.

Our battle will start in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Conflicted Twins

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I met a boy with long, yellow hair with a small ponytail at the back; and having a voice like a childish boy. His name is Ken Zelliff, who impersonated a Japanese Vocaloid named Kagamine Len. He told me that he had a female twin which was named Cin, impersonating Kagamine Rin from Japanese Vocaloids.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Ken greeted.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Ken Zelliff. Rumors said that I am Kagamine Len but I just impersonated him and followed his voice." Ken said. "How about you, senpai?"

"I am Khazam Espion, and I was a valedictorian in elementary levels." I replied. "And I even saw a girl with the same hair as yours. Is that your twin?"

"Yes, she is my twin, Khazam-sama." Ken agreed.

"Where is she right now?" I asked.

"She went with my classmate named Riku, a girl with long, turquoise-colored hair." Ken replied. "Let's find them if you wish!"

"OK, let's go." I said, and we both ran outside to the canteen.

Meanwhile, after telling stories with Raine, Em decided to go to the room to find me. But I was not there now.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

I kept running to find that f***ing Khazam, but he's not in the classroom; so I decided to get out and run to the canteen.

Still, I cannot see him. So I decided to go back to the classroom and sit on my place.

Meanwhile, as Khazam bought something in the canteen, Ken, the yellow-haired boy, was encountered by the turquoise-haired girl, the Hatsune Miku impersonator named Matzune Riku, and his so-called female twin Cin.

Ken was in a forgetful mood when encountering the two girls in the first place.

"Who in the yellow hell are you?" Ken suddenly asked.

"My name is Riku!" Riku suddenly shouted at Ken in an annoyed mood.

"What?" Ken pretended that he cannot hear Riku shouting at him.

"I SAID MY NAME IS RIKU!" Riku repeated introducing her name, this time, screaming at him. "And I really hate boys! They are as insane as you!"

"You can't accept the fact that you too did something insane!" Ken argued.

It was Cin who interrupted the argument.

"Riku! Let's go back to the classroom." Cin said.

"Fine! Ignore your twin!" Riku requested in an annoyed mood.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Since my twin Cin and the annoyed Riku left me, I ran to the classroom. As I ran my way to the classroom, I saw Khazam also running to the classroom. The bell rang at that time.

"Ken! Go back to the classroom! Quick!" Khazam commanded me.

"Khazam-sama! On my way there!" I replied.

"Good!" Khazam agreed.

In the classroom, I talked to Ken about the real thing.

"What actually happened to you? Were you criticized by Riku?" I asked.

"I actually had a conflict with Cin, we had a family problem." Ken said.

"Wait, wait, wait... Riku Matzune! She's my former competitor in Math Quiz Bee! She didn't accept boys who won first place or lower. She got frustrated when she got fourth place while I got first place. The second and third placers are boys also. Riku even hated men, that's what I don't like about her." I stated.

Since our classroom often had its door closed, Em suddenly opened the door and interrupted our conversation.

"That b****?" Em cussed.

"You mean Riku when you say what the letter B stands for?" I was curious.

"Yes, now where the f*** is she? I will avenge for your sadness. She's your f***ing bully!" Em warned me.

"You leek!" Riku criticized Em. "I don't even criticize Ken! I was just annoyed of you boys! You ruined me!"

"And why the f*** did you scream him, even if he's your groupmate?" Em screamed. "Why? You want a group of girls ONLY? Bulls***! You judged without knowing! You f***ing liar!"

"I judged without knowing? I even knew much about Ken. How dare you said that?" Riku complained.

"F*** YOU!" Em started attacking Riku.

Em and Riku both quarreled until Khazam, Cin and I tried to stop them.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Khazam first interrupted the quarrel by grabbing Riku.

"Em! Can you please stop saying bad words? People there might be annoyed at you. Riku! I know you hate boys, but can you please accept the fact that you encountered boys everyday? Can you please stop criticizing them?

While attacking Riku, I even punched Cin's face.

"CIN!" Ken screamed.

"Ken... I apologize..." Cin forgave him.

"GET OFF ME, KHAZAM!" Riku screamed.

"I won't, unless you will change your attitude! Use your hate in the rigjt way!" Khazam said. "Em, stop quarreling those two girls, that won't help!"

Now that the quarrel was settled, the bell rang signalling that it was lunchtime. I went with Ken, Cin, Riku, Khazam, and Raine outside. On our way to the archaeology park, we encountered Loki in an uprising against Grim Reaper.

"You don't know this, Loki, battling me will cost you your life." Grim said.

"I'm not afraid to die in front of you, Grim. You even destroyed the lives of the people through your power!" Loki replied.

"You only live once; once you die, you will never come back to this world." Grim stated.

"Really? We even faced you. I'm not alone, and acts can be deceiving." Loki disagreed, and his giants started attacking against Grim's undead minions.

We six students encountered my fellow gangster aliased as Share Lungs, or simply S.L.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Em-senpai's fellow gangster, S.L., in school uniform, started the trash-talking.

"F***ing crossdressers!" S.L. criticized Cin and me.

"You leek! Why you call them crossdressers?" Riku complained.

"It's annoying right, but it's f***ing true. Look closely." S.L. replied.

"F*** you! Can't you f***ing understand their genders, S.L.?" Em complained.

"You motherf***ing traitor! I even understood that, but I f***ing dare you to look closely at them!" S.L. argued and punched us.

Em chased S.L. down, while Riku protected us.

"Follow me, for I will follow that blond boy!" Riku encouraged.

Both Em and S.L. ran on their way to an unknown room in the school.

Khazam and Raine also followed where Em ran.

It was almost the start of the afternoon, but Em and S.L. started quarrelling each other.

Khazam, Riku, Raine, Cin and I even encountered S.L.'s thugs.

"The Crippin Bloodz thugs!" Khazam warned us.

We attacked the thugs, but Khazam didn't do so. He walked on his way to the guidance office.

A great brawl of students occurred outside the unknown room, as we attacked the thugs and Em quarreled with S.L.

Khazam went back to where we stood, and he tried to intervene the quarrel between S.L. and Em.

**Khazam Espion's POV**

I was blocked by the thugs, but Riku attacked them with Raine assisting her.

"Show your hatred, leek!" Em said to Riku.

"YOU..." Riku called Em in rage, attempting to attack S.L.

It was Em who finally settled the fight by defeating S.L. No one in our side died. Still, S.L. and Em were injured.

"Em... why are you-" I was pitiful in facing Em.

"It's nothing... it's nothing..." Em said.

"You and your fellow gangster S.L. will go to the guidance office during recess." I said.

"OK..." Em agreed.

With Raine, the Zelliffs and Riku, Em and I went outside and walked on our way to the classroom to take our lunch.

During the afternoon recess, Em and S.L. went to the guidance office. Now that Riku's hatred and Em's quarrel with S.L. were settled, we went home finally in a happy mood. Em and S.L. preferred to stay long in school, as they will watch the battle of Loki and Grim Reaper.

The battle will continue in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Descent Into Darkness

**Loki Senna's POV**

As my giants started attacking the undead minions of Grim Reaper, Agri summoned her light elves to prevent them from attacking my giants. Also, as the undead minions tried to attack my giants, each undead minion was blinded by the light rays that signal the coming of Agri's light elves. Together with my giants, each light elf attacked each undead minion, and Zerex and Linew decided to summon two strong monsters of death: Hex and Tsuchigumo. Agri and Hella, on the other hand, decided to summon Hevadon, the supernatural man that rode a flying horse named Pegasus.

Hevadon was a fair-skinned, black-haired man that wore a white cloak and carried a shining axe. Like Grim Reaper, Hevadon's cloak had a hood for his head; but his handsome face was not seen in his hood, while Grim's hood showed his skull. His pet Pegasus was a white horse with white wings of an angel, which allowed him to fly. He commonly fought alone.

Hex, like Linew, was a fiend of death; but unlike him, he has a hybrid trait. He had a body appearance of both a demon and a magical beast, as Hella had a body appearance of an ice maiden and a skeleton. As a demon, like Linew, he was as black as the shadows; and as a half-magical beast, he was a fierce, monstrous creature. Like Hevadon, he also fought alone.

Tsuchigumo was a strong, muscular man who wore a black helmet, red scarf, and black pants and boots. He was once a rival of Hevadon, and he wielded a black battleaxe.

As my giants and Agri's light elves continue battling the undead, Hevadon came to face Tsuchigumo, Hella came to face Hex, Agri came to face Linew, and I came to face Zerex.

Agri and Linew attacked each other with their swords. Hella used her ice magic to attack Hex. Hevadon and Tsuchigumo attacked each other with their axes, and Zerex and I attacked each other with his sword and my scepter, respectively.

"I came back after 400 years of your capture, Hevadon! Now face me!" Tsuchigumo said.

"You can't destroy this school! Go attack me!" Hevadon replied, and he attacked Tsuchigumo.

Agri used her light magic to attack Linew, as Linew used his dark magic to counter-attack Agri. Hex, on the other hand, was frozen in place because of Hella's ice magic.

I teleported everytime Zerex attacked me with his sword. Also, I counter-attacked him with my scepter as he cannot see me unless being attacked.

Everytime someone in any side died, Grim grew stronger. He harvested souls from anyone who died. Linew, on the other hand, was attacked by Agri's light magic; as he also attacked her by his dark magic. Both Linew and Agri battled with swords.

"You may be weakened by the daylight, Linew!" Agri said.

"Then wait for the coming of the night, Agri!" Linew replied and laughed after.

The battle continued even if the sun set in school, signaling the coming of the night. Still, Linew was initially defeated by Agri by her light magic that blinded him, as Agri forced me to teleport to where Grim stood. Zerex was initially injured by me, and somehow Agri will try to attack Zerex. Linew was not yet dead, as Hevadon summoned his armored light knights to attack him.

Hevadon's light knights had glowing armors and helmets and wielded a glowing sword like Agri's. Also, they had a shield that prevented Linew from attacking Agri's light elves.

I teleported to where Grim stood, as Agri, still without injuries, attacked the tricked Zerex. I chased Grim down while he went to the cave of apocalypse named Calyptus.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Riding on a pale horse, I went to Calyptus; as I was attacked and chased by Loki. In school, both Loki's armies and my armies spread the battlefield outwards to the city of Birdsville. There in Birdsville, even the streets were in a heavy traffic due to the battle; as Linew's death fiends and Agri's light elves battles each other. Also, Zerex's armored skeletons and Loki's giants battled each other in every part of the school. Luckily in school, the students went home; but some students dared to stay there and fight. Linew was attacked by Hevadon's knights, Agri and Zerex battled each other with their swords, Hex was killed due to him being frozen in Hella's ice, and Hevadon and Tsuchigumo battled each other with their axes.

It was in Calyptus that Loki and I battled each other. Loki attacked me with his scepter, while I also attacked him with my scythe. Secretly, he sent his fire and ice giants to Linew's kingdom Araxneus. Agri, in response to the sounds from the distant cave, summoned her light elves to the cave. But still, there were light elves present in school.

In Araxneus, Agri's light elves came to attack Linew's resident death fiends by the light rays. While the elves and the fiends battled each other, Loki's giants started destroying the kingdom. In response, I summoned my undead minions to Araxneus to defend against his giants. Araxneus was under the lowest location of Calyptus.

"Do you think you can beat me?" I asked Loki while battling him.

"Someday, you might be mistaken!" Loki replied.

In Araxneus, Loki's giants crushed all of my undead minions. All of Linew's death fiends were slain.

"You don't know what actually made me stronger, now you will!" I said, and I started collecting souls from the recently dead soldiers in both Loki's armies and my armies.

"What the..." Loki was shocked.

Meanwhile, Araxneus was destroyed by Loki's giants. Agri's light elves killed all of its residents: the death fiends of Linew.

Linew, in school, was defeated by Hevadon's knights. Zerex was defeated by Agri. Hex was killed when Hella broke the ice that froze him. Hevadon defeated Tsuchigumo by a slash of his axe.

Soon, Loki's army in school rushed out from the school to Birdsville. It was evening at that time.

I teleported back to school as Loki advanced to Araxneus.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

S.L. apologized me and formed a temporary alliance that put our fellow gangsters into action. I decided to search for hiding places while S.L. decided to assemble the gangsters.

As I went to the room where I previously attacked S.L., I met a tall, fat, strong, bald, and aggressive boy that stood alone. I was at his back.

I slowly walked towards him.

"Who are you?" I suddenly asked, while I prepared to clench my fist if he will punch me.

He slowly faced me from behind.

"Bou Atlaceps." he said, suddenly charging me.

Both of us attacked each other, since he triggered our fight.

"Hey! My name is Em, and how the f*** do you attack me in your first impression?" I got angry as I counter-attacked Bou's punches.

"I know that you are the son of a criminal." Bou said as we both quarreled.

"Bou, know first before judging! You idiot! You judged without knowing!" I shouted.

Meanwhile, S.L. ran to the same room.

"I do what I want to do, Em. No complaints!" Bou argued.

"F*** you!" I cussed, as I was punched in the left part of my face. S.L. met Bou after the quarrel.

"You big fat monster! You know that this school is in terror!" S.L. shouted.

"I won't believe you!" Bou angrily replied.

"Why the f*** can't you go out and see?" S.L. asked.

"NO!" Bou disagreed.

"You f***ing coward!" S.L. criticized him, and turned to me. "Em!"

I cannot stand a bit.

"It's nothing, boss." I said to S.L. "We will try attacking Grim Reaper or eliminating his minions."

"Are you f***ing serious?" S.L. complained.

"This is no f***ing joke. Look... at... him..." I saw the shadow of Grim Reaper with his scythe.

We three screamed in fear.

S.L. bribed Bou that we three will go out and be on Loki's side.

"If you will go out with us, I will give you 50 dollars." S.L. said in anxiety.

Bou, nervous, decided to go with us. We three ran out, as Grim slowly followed us.

"That Grim Reaper followed us!" S.L. screamed while we ran.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

As I haunt the three running students: Bou, Em and S.L., I teleported to the gateway out from the school.

They thought that I was out of their presence.

"Have you seen Grim?" Em asked.

"I hope he cannot get us..." Bou nervously said.

S.L. faced at his back.

"Grim's not there!" S.L. said, and the three students and an array of gangsters went out to Birdsville. I don't know that the gangsters killed my defeated minions before going home.

I teleported to Araxneus and saw the complete destruction done by Loki. The giants and the light elves faced me as Loki was facing at my back. Zerex and Linew were both fallen.

In revenge, I revived the death fiends and summoned the giant skeletons and skeleton knights. Hevadon's light knights followed to where Loki's armies stood as Agri, with her light elves, attacked the death fiends without the fallen Linew noticing. Loki's giants and my giant skeletons battled each other as Hevadon's light knights and my undead knights also battled each other.

I turned to Loki as he teleported and attacked me in a sudden move. Also, as I attacked him with my scythe, he teleported and counter-attacked me with his scepter.

Loki used his fire magic that exploded all structures in Araxneus. Due to his fire magic, the whole underworld of Araxneus was covered and engulfed in flames. In my revenge, when Loki teleported at my back, I suddenly grabbed his face by my left hand, with my death magic being cast. Now that Loki was in a critical situation that he might die if he made a mistake, I attempted to finish him off by slashing him by my scythe. But I was blocked by Hevadon's axe.

**Loki Senna's POV**

I almost died but Hevadon saved me from Grim's scythe by his axe.

Grim, in revenge, summoned the revived Tsuchigumo. Now that Hevadon was starting to be furious that Tsuchigumo was still alive, he transformed himself into a fallen angel by stripping his hood and growing black wings. His eyes glowed white, and Hevadon attacked Tsuchigumo in a furious move.

Linew and Zerex came back from the school by being summoned by Grim after their revival. Agri, in response, attacked the vengeful Linew. Zerex was frozen by Hella's ice magic, but he broke the ice with his sword.

Hella, with her frozen bow and arrows of ice, shot Zerex's black helmet. Zerex, in revenge, counter-attacked her with his dark, mystic bow and arrows of death. Hex was attacked by an array of Hevadon's light knights, as Agri's light elves attacked the death fiends of Linew again. My giants and Grim's giant skeletons attacked each other.

Half of the number of light knights attacked Grim's undead knights, and another half of them attacked Hex.

It was almost midnight at that time the battle continued. I still battled Grim.

In the end, all of our armies were slain, and Grim and I were in a great one-on-one battle. I tried tricking him by using a deceptive maneuver; but since I was in a deadly situation, I failed to defeat Grim, since he used his magic of instant death to finish me off. Grim alone disappeared from Araxneus and continued haunting the students in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: Voluntary Decision

**Em Syncoice's POV**

It was morning in the school of IASPA. But our teacher-adviser planned about the upcoming event: the school intramurals.

"Who will volunteer to be the Mr. and Ms. Intramurals for this school year?" she asked, but no one answered. No one responded until Ken, Cin, Riku, and the boy with short, blue hair named Zaito raised hands.

"Please stand up if you want to be recognized." our teacher-adviser said. "OK, class! Who do you think will be the representatives of Mr. and Ms. Intramurals? One boy and one girl, please."

It was silent in our classroom but the noise that chose their bets erupted. Some dared to choose their bets, while others commented about the consequences.

"OK, let's have a paper voting. Write your bets in a one-eighth sheet of paper. One representative for boys and another one for girls. Roll it before passing it to me if you're done writing your bet." our teacher-adviser commanded and we kept silent.

After we submitted our bets, the teacher asked me to make a tally.

**Loki Senna's POV**

I was laying down, heavily injured and almost died. Grim Reaper tried to get my soul, but I tricked him by disguising as a skeleton. He just cannot see me because Linew's kingdom, Araxneus, was dark.

"Master..." I said in a skeletal voice.

Grim was puzzled, remaining in silence.

"Will you accept my truce so that we will not have this bloodshed?" I asked.

"OK, I'll give you a chance. I accept the truce." Grim replied.

"Are you really sure, master?" I asked again.

"Of course, why not, mortal?" Grim said, and he released me from his clutches, walking out from the cave alone. I turned back to my normal form and teleported to the cave entrance, playing dead when Grim went out.

Grim picked the contract of truce and signed it, without knowing that I managed to make the truce with him. He walked away from me; and as he was far away, I managed to sign the contract, without knowing that the contract was now planned by me.

I transformed into a saint and revived Agri No Seimei, Hevadon, Hella, and the minions of Agri and Hevadon. After the revival, all of them went to Alfheim, Agri's kingdom.

Hevadon and Agri had a secret plan regarding the coming battle against Grim, Linew, Zerex and Hex in the frozen, ice-cold primordial realm of the ice giants named Niflheim. Hella went back to her frozen underworld.

Outside the cave of Calyptus, I suddenly heard the voice of a female ancestor.

"Remember me?" the voice called.

"Who are you? I am Loki Senna!" I asked in an anxious voice.

"I am your ancestor, Loki. You are the son of the giants! But why did you betray your master?" she said.

"What? Are you closely related to my gigantic parents?" I asked again, thinking that I won't believe her.

"Yes, of course, you are the son of Farbauti and Laufey. I know them, they're giants." she replied. "And how do you come up with Senna as your last name?"

"I want to follow what the humans do!" I shouted.

"If you said to me that you are Loki Senna, your parents should also have Senna as their last name! Am I right?" the ancestral voice said. "And since you have a surname, your fellow Norse gods also follow your manner."

"And who are you? Show yourself!" I angrily asked her.

"Mena." She appeared at my back; and as I faced her, she teleported to me and surprised me with her fire magic in her right hand. I blocked her with my scepter. We both battled each other.

Mena was a female fire giant that was the queen of the primordial fire giants in the fiery, burning realm of Musspellheim.

"I came from Musspellheim, Loki. Now you know me more. You summoned fire giants but you still don't know who their king is. Wanna know who? It's Surter!" she said.

"I know Surter, Mena! He will burn this whole world at the end of Ragnarok!" I replied.

"And you were not a Norse god on your own, Loki! You were originally a jotunn like me!" Mena said. "Most of your minions were from Jotunheim,but you alone lived in Asgard as a fellow Norse god!"

"I want to rule Asgard, and this is my aim! I will let them kneel in front of me, even Grim Reaper!" I proudly said.

"Grim Reaper? He's not even a Norse god or a jotunn!" Mena complained slightly.

"I know, Grim Reaper is a living skeleton, wearing a black hooded cloak and carrying a scythe. His power can destroy the lives of anyone who dared to destroy him!" I replied.

"So you dare to stop that Grim Reaper by tricking him mischievously? Think before you act, Loki. You cannot beat that Grim Reaper by that only! He cannot die, not like you that needs to eat the Apples of Immortality to restore your life." she said.

I transformed into my very true form: being a fire giant.

"I know! Grim Reaper almost killed me! What shall I do?" I angrily asked.

"Since you said that death is the main power manipulated by that Grim Reaper, you need to be careful whenever and whereever you confronted him; for all Norse gods, humans and jotunns are prone to death. You need to find a way to destroy Grim Reaper without letting him risk your whole life, for you can be doomed to die." Mena gave an advice to me.

"Will you help me destroy him?" I asked.

"I'm sure of that." Mena agreed, and we stopped battling.

Mena transformed himself into a maiden with hidden powers. I also turned back to my normal form.

I went to where Grim walked as Mena followed me.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

The tally is done, and the teacher proclaimed.

"The boy with the highest votes is... Zaito!" she said and my classmates cheered. "The girl with the highest votes is... Riku! So both of them will represent the Mr. and Ms. Intramurals in this section!" So the cheering again followed.

Meanwhile, during recess, I met with Ken in the canteen while seeing Loki outside the gate walking.

"Loki?" I called in a low voice.

"Em-senpai! Kon'nichiwa!" Ken greeted me.

"Oh, Ken! What's up?" I replied asking him.

"There were be many contests this week!" he happily said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's have a plan inside the canteen." Ken replied, and we both went in.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since Mena and I were in Araxneus, we both had a secret plan.

"I have an idea for you, descendant Loki. Since you were currently a Norse god, I dare you to do this: to eat the Golden Apples of Immortality for life restoration; to drink the Wells of the Norns in Asgard and Mimir in Jotunheim, for your destiny and wisdom and for the fate of that Grim Reaper. Tell me if you defeated him, and if you do, you will make history of your family." Mena dared me.

"But how? I'm not used to drink the waters of both wells!" I replied in consequence.

"You can also grow a seed from those Immortality Apples and nourish them with the waters of both wells, much like repairing the countless damages taken by the Norse World Tree named Yggdrasil. Let's see if you can be stronger by that dare." she added.

"Oh my goodness..." I replied.

"If you completed my dare and defeated Grim Reaper, then you make the ancient history of your family." Mena said the condition.

"Fine, I accept the challenge!" I accepted the dare.

"I initially gave to you the fire orb from Surter, and the ice crystal from Niflheim. They will buff your magical power." she said.

"Thank you for this, but what will happen if I merged these items?" I cunningly asked in curiosity.

"There will be mysterious power that will occur, and that will be used in battling him." she answered. "But the mysterious power will only activate automatically if you faced a crucial situation, and you are unstoppable if you deceived Grim Reaper while using it wisely."

"Well, this will be great, but I will still do your dares. See you next time." I agreed, and teleported to my temporary house in Birdsville.

In Birdsville, my temporary house had stone walls covered with wood, and a roof out of compiled palm leaves with a wooden ceiling. The floor was covered with wood and dried mud. It had a backyard that was a vacant lot that I owned.

I dug the backyard to start her dare, but what will I do to get the Immortality Apples? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Two Most Talented Boys

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Since the rapping senpai Em and I went in, we both planned about joining contests in school. Em-senpai asked me about the plan.

"Eyo, Ken, wassup! You have a plan to join a contest?" he asked.

"Sure, Em-senpai! I want to join the singing contest!" I replied.

"Nice one dude! Me, I decided to join freestyle rapping contest." he said.

"Can you rap?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." he replied.

"Gomene... I'm not so good in rapping..." I said.

"I also apologize, dude, I'm not so good in singing, too." he said. "But I don't know when this will start."

"I guess later." I replied doubtfully.

"What the! I need to prepare for this! Ken, you should also prepare for your chosen song!" he commanded me, attempting to run.

"Wait, senpai!" I stopped him. "We need to go back to our classroom!" And I ran after, while he followed me.

"S***!" he cussed without me hearing it.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Now, since my ancestor Mena dared me to grow an apple for myself, I had so many tricks for me to succeed that. I put the seeds in the yard, and I transformed myself as a giant as I teleported to Jotunheim, the abode of giants. I found the Mimir well, and sipped 5 gallons of it. Then after teleporting to Asgard, I suddenly turned back to my normal form, and secretly in the Norns' well, I used by scepter to absorb another 5 gallons of water, without them knowing.

I used Mena's fire orb and ice crystal to let the backyard be filled with some air. And as I transformed again to a giant, I vomited the 10 gallons of water, and it was a sunny morning at that time.

The Immortality Apple seeds suddenly sprouted and continuously grew up. Still, no apple was produced yet.

Mena, still in her maiden form, went to where Grim lived, in a dark, deathly underworld where Araxneus, Linew's kingdom; and Draxedous, Zerex's kingdom were found. She met Dread, another black death fiend; and Shanx; which was thought to be Zerex's armored ancestor.

Dread was the first fiend lord of Araxneus. Linew before, in Dread's reign, was just his disciple; and he rose to higher positions throughout the first four reigns until the death fiends decided Linew to be the fifth fiend lord. The death fiends let Linew promise that he will follow the footsteps of Dread and the other three former fiend lords.

Shanx, on the other hand, was a tall, grey skeleton wearing a black ancient armor and wielding a large black sword. Zerex before was one of the undead knights that served him until the undead knights decided Zerex to take Shanx's reign.

After their long absences, Shanx and Dread came again to Grim's lair.

Zeus, in revenge to Grim, also went to the underworld. When he saw the two ancient death warlords, he believed that Grim, Shanx and Dread defeated his brother, the Greek god of the underworld named Hades Thanatovius.

Mena and Zeus met each other suddenly. Zeus tried to put an alliance with Mena in order for Grim and the two death warlords to be defeated, as Mena summoned a giant ancient grey dragon and transformed it into a dragon lord named Drake. Mena believed that Drake was responsible of summoning the ancient ice dragon of Helheim named Nidhogg, which Drake believed that Nidhogg was his brother.

Mena first encountered Dread as Zeus waited for Grim's presence.

"Dread." Mena said.

"Now where is Grim Reaper?" Zeus shouted angrily.

"Grim Reaper? If you try to find him, fight me first!" Shanx replied.

"Drake the Dragon Lord! Attack that armored skeleton!" Mena commanded Drake.

"So you're looking for Grim Reaper, thunder god?" Dread asked to Zeus.

"Yes, and where is he? Let him get my son back!" Zeus charged himself up and wielded his lightning bolt.

"If you die in front of me, then you can see your son." Dread said as he prepared his black sword as Zeus battled him.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

The announcement spoke about the sequence of the event.

"Freestyle rapping contest will start at 10:30 a.m. For those who are interested to join, please register in the Music Complex Room. Singing contest will start at 1:00 p.m. For those who are interested to join, please register in the Stage Hall." the announcer said, and repeated her announcement twice.

"What the f***!" I said to myself in a low voice.

"Em-senpai! Your freestyle starts later!" Ken said.

"I know, but what about our next class?" I asked.

"Don't worry senpai, you will be excused. I'll tell to the teacher or to our classmates. Go to the Music Complex Room!" Ken replied as he ran to the classroom.

"OK, go tell 'em!" I said.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Ken shouted in front of our classmates.

"Let Em-senpai be excused, for he entered the freestyle rapping!" he shouted.

"Freestyle rap? Can he rap?" Zaito asked in curiosity.

"He can rap, Zai. He's an Eminem fan, you know?" Raine said.

"Well, he is. He can rap, he is talented." Khazam agreed.

In the Music Complex Room, I ran and hurriedly registered for the contest. There, with my 11 other competitors, the judges and the freestyle rap announcer chose pairs of rappers that will compete for advancement until the final two rappers compete for the victory.

**Mena's POV**

In the underworld, Drake and Shanx battled each other as Drake transformed into a light dragon. He grabbed Shanx and threw him in the air for his breath of dazzling flames to him.

Meanwhile, Zeus and Dread also battled each other with their magic: lightning by Zeus and death magic by Dread. Zeus also battled Dread by his lightning bolt as Dread counter-attacked him with his sword. I was just watching.

Loki ran to where Grim Reaper's lair was found, but he didn't even see him. Instead, Grim's artifacts were found: the revival scroll, the afterlife gem, 5 soul gems, and the orb of instant death. At the back of the artifacts was a large pale floating orb as a result of the combination of the artifacts' power. Loki secretly got one soul gem while being invisible.

Back in Loki's temporary house in the village of Birdsville, he used the power of the soul gem to his grown plant to grant immortality. Still, the Immortality Apple plant continuously grew but did not bear the Immortality Apples yet.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

It was finally our lunchbreak as my rapping senpai Em went back to the classroom.

"Em! He's here!" Raine warned us.

"Em?" the tall, fat, strong student named Bou wondered why Em just came.

"Yo, Em! How's the freestyle, dude?" Raine asked.

"Got a certificate from it, dude. Wanna know the winners?" Em asked, and many students wanted him to announce.

"Who won?" a student asked.

"Did you win?" another student asked.

"Please tell me the winners." the third student requested.

"OK, fine. I'll just write on a sheet of paper." Em replied to us and started to do so.

"Just say it, Em!" the fourth student commanded.

"Em-senpai is writing!" Cin said, and the list of winners was shown on his seat.

Many students competed for reading Em-senpai's paper. I also read his paper.

"Yes!" Bou yelled.

"Nice one, senpai!" I shouted.

"What? Did he win?" the second student wondered.

"Yes, he did." Raine replied.

"He won? Congrats, Em!" the third student yelled, until all of us were noisy about the same topic.

Meanwhile, the school announcer announced the next event.

"For those students who are interested to join the Singing Contest, please register at 1:00 p.m. at the Stage Hall." he announced and repeated it.

"It's my turn!" I was shocked.

"We'll excuse you, Ken!" Em said.

"I have to go..." I ran out from the classroom as I brought by favorite track songs from Len, my idol Vocaloid.

In the Stage Hall, I registered and faced 9 cometitors. Any song will do, of course, as long as we will sing well.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Going back to my dark, deathly lair, I suddenly noticed that one of my soul gems was stolen. There, I grew furious, as I kept thinking that Loki stole it.

"LOKI!" I furiously yelled.

Outside my lair, my ancestral friends Dread and Shanx battled Zeus the dragon lord Drake, respectively.

Shanx used his dark, mystic bow similar to Zerex's bow, and shot at Drake's dragon form as he was hit by the flames.

"No!" Drake screamed as both fell down to the ground.

"What?" Loki's ancestor, Mena, was shocked.

I ran out from my lair to find Loki, but I was stopped by Mena, using her fire magic to push me back to my lair.

"That maiden... Loki put her there to attack me." I said.

I ran again to Mena and, with my scythe, I attempted to slash her face. But it was missed as she attacked me with her fire magic.

I slid back and charged at her, but Mena used her fire magic again to burn me down. Still, I was able to survive, using my death magic to kill her, but it was still missed. She exploded the area around her, which forced me to teleport back to my lair.

"Is that Grim?" Zeus said.

"There he is!" Mena yelled.

Zeus ran to me but Dread used his death magic to subjue the thunder god. In response, Zeus teleported to my lair, as I teleported to Birdsville without being seen.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Ken ran back to the classroom, with his written paper with list of winners, certificate, and his song piece. He placed his paper suddenly on his seat.

"Ken?" I called.

I read his paper with my seatmates.

"Nice one!" I yelled.

"What?" the other students wondered.

"Ken won the contest?" Cin asked.

"Congrats, Ken-kun!" Riku yelled.

"Did he win?" Raine asked, until many students competed on reading his paper.

"Yes, he did." I replied, and all of us were noisy about the same topic.

**Loki Senna's POV**

I encountered Grim in Birdsville, as he haunted me.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in fear, as Grim attempted to strike me with his scythe.

I teleported to his lair, as Grim missed his attack.

"That trickster..." Grim criticized.

In the underworld where Grim lived, Mena attacked Dread with her fire magic as I teleported at his back and, with my scepter, I attacked him without Dread noticing me.

Dread quickly looked to the left and to the right, and as he looked up, I struck his face and teleported to Mena.

Which between the team of Zeus, Mena, Drake and I; and the team of Dread, Shanx and Grim got a greater advantage? Next chapter is to be read.


	13. Chapter 12: Ancestral Conflict

**Loki Senna's POV**

I tricked Dread by attacking him from behind without being seen, as he tried attacking my ancestor Mena. Meanwhile, Zeus teleported to his lair in Olympus for some situational plans. Grim Reaper teleported to his lair, as Shanx attacked the fallen dragon lord Drake using his bow.

"Anyone who dared to fight me?" Grim suddenly asked the two death warlords.

"The thunder god Zeus! He looks for you, and he will get his revenge!" Dread replied, as he was attacked by Mena.

Shanx's dark, mystic arrows missed many times in attacking Drake, just because Drake fell to the ground quickly after a warning shot by Shanx in his dragon form.

Mena was greatly shocked when Drake landed on the ground unconsciously.

"All of you are in danger, maiden. Both you and the trickster are left." Shanx said.

"NO! YOU CAN'T EXECUTE HIM FAST!" Mena furiously charged to Shanx, as Dread was still attacked by me.

"Death on collision. It's done." Shanx replied.

A flash of lightning suddenly attacked Grim, and as Grim tried to defend with his scythe from lightning bolts, Zeus came at his back and attacked him, trying to electrocute him with his lightning magic.

"GRIM REAPER! DIE LIKE WHAT YOU ARE NOW!" Zeus screamed to Grim, attacking him afterwards.

"That thunder god..." Grim was hit by Zeus' lightning bolt, but easily teleported to his back.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Consecutive victories for both Ken and I, now the awaiting Intramurals will begin soon. Since Zaito and Riku were the representatives of our section for Mr. and Ms., I decided to take a break and wait for the event to end. Haha. They might prepare for the coming event, and booths were now available! Horror, film showing, party booth, many more, wow!

Representatives of the Mr. and Ms. started practicing, and guess what, tickets everywhere! In our section, Raine and I had plans in joining the booths.

"So, Em, which booth will you go first?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try each booth." I replied, and he chuckled a bit.

"Are you serious, senpai? Maybe you feared some." Raine chuckled.

"Of course I am, and I'm not afraid trying something. What's funny?" I said.

"Oh, I think you might be afraid of some booths. Well, if it's your choice, then I won't force you." he replied, and I was a bit annoyed.

"OK fine." I accepted his silly mood.

Ken and Cin both ran to me as Raine saw them.

"Senpai!" the Zelliffs yelled.

"Huh?" both Raine and I responded simultaneously.

"Em-senpai! Let's go to the film-showing booth!" Ken said.

"Sure." I said, and Ken and I both walked, leaving Cin and Raine.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Zeus attacked me with his lightning magic as he choked my bony neck and screamed.

"NOW TELL ME! WHERE IS ZIRI?!" Zeus furiously screamed while asking a question, as he was empowered by electric charges.

"Go to the underworld and find him." I replied.

"YOU SHOULD FIND HIM NOW, OR ELSE I WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! SO WHERE IS ZIRI? WHERE IS MY SON?" he continuously screamed.

"I told you... find him... in... the underworld..." I replied in a choked mood, as Zeus pushed me while releasing me from his grab.

As he walked far from me, I slashed his back by my scythe, and he suffered bloody cut wounds. In pain, he screamed and was forced to get back, but he was almost at moribund, or the point of death.

Meanwhile, as Dread was consecutively attacked by Mena, Loki, her descendant, teleported at my back to use his magical fire push from his hand touching me. I was blown down but as I turned to him, I cast my death magic to counter him, but he teleported to where I almost landed. Loki used his scepter to stab me, but I was not harmed.

"Huh?" Loki was shocked, and I chuckled.

"You think I'm gonna die in that strategy, trickster? You can't kill death." I said.

"I just warned you that if you broke our truce, we will fight again." Loki replied.

"Truce? Are you that skeleton requesting for it?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'll never know why I ordered a skeleton requesting you a truce with me." he replied.

"Now if you try deceiving me again, be warned." I said, as I slowly went invisible while teleporting to the school.

"Grim!" Loki yelled in response to my disappearance.

**Raine Magato's POV**

I left Ken, Em and Cin to go to my first booth, and it's the horror booth. I alone went to the horror booth without any knowledge from friends. Entering the booth room, I suddenly saw a scythe just like the one Grim Reaper equipped. But did Grim enter the room? I just don't know until I was surprised by booth operators dressing up like zombies.

The other students screamed in fear when seeing the zombie-disguised students, but I never did so.

The scythe-user and the zombie-disguising students ran towards me and the involved students in the booth.

I went to the scythe-user quickly to see his face despite the dark ambience.

The scythe-user wore just like Grim, with a black-hooded cloak. He equipped a scythe, and he followed the disguising students to scare the participants of the booth. I followed the scythe-user, and called Grim Reaper's name.

"Grim? Is that you?" I asked without any horrification.

The cloaked scythe-user slowly faced me. Was the scythe-user Grim, or just another student that was also a booth operator? Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Before the Main Event

**Em Syncoice's POV**

As Raine went to the horror booth alone, Ken and I went to the booth he wants: the film-showing booth. His twin Cin suddenly left us alone until Ken asked for a reason.

"Cin-chan! Why you..." he asked.

"I'm so hungry, I need to eat oranges..." she replied and chuckled.

"Haha... GG!" I made fun of her.

Raine, on the other hand, went to the horror booth alone. He saw the cloaked scythe-user in the horror booth room.

On our way to the film-showing booth, Ken and I both encountered four grls who were really updated of current and latest events. They were our classmates, actually, but they had formed a group since their first meeting.

Suddenly, Bou, Khazam and D.M. ran to where we walked. Also, Ken suddenly ran to where Cin was now.

"Ken! Ken!" I shouted. Anyways, we were still far from the four girls. The four girls went to the canteen at that time when Cin went to the canteen first.

"Senpai! Urgent emergency from Cin! I need to come!" Ken replied.

Riku, too, suddenly went out and ran to where Cin was now.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

I rushed to my female twin for urgent emergency: Cin encountered the four same girls Em-senpai and I both encountered. Em tried to meet those girls as Bou followed what he does. Khazam-sama followed Bou, too, as even though we're classmates we even don't know much about each other.

Em started the conversation to the girls.

"Yo gals, can each of you tell us who the f*** are you? We don't f***ing know you much." he said.

"You don't know us, Em? What the f***!" one of the girls replied. "Remember me, again. Ashley Splentice, Ash for short." Ash was a long-haired, fair-skinned girl who was really updated of current and latest popular events. Em tried to speak to each of the four.

"And you, nerdy one?" he said.

"My name is Castina Kaggami. I apologize that my surname is sort of an anime name but that's fine." another girl replied. Castina was also a fair-skinned girl with black hair of medium length, and explicitly, reading glasses that she often wore during class hours.

Bou suddenly interrupted Em's conversation and started talking the girl that was cute, chubby, medium-lengthed hair.

"Scuse me, can you tell me who the f*** are you?" he cussed, but the chubby girl parodied the song "Wiggle".

"You know what to do with that big fat boy?" the chubby girl sang.

"What the f***..." Bou cussed.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE!" the four girls sang, and danced after.

"Stop this f***ing nonsense, you b****es! He's just asking for your names!" Em reprimanded.

"Oh, sorry, Em, we're just having fun of that friend of yours." the chubby girl apologized. "My name is Myca, OK?"

Meanwhile, Riku and I saw the minor condition of Cin.

"Cin! What's the matter?" Riku suddenly asked while running to her.

"This is urgent: After the event we will have a meeting from the Performing Arts guild. Attendance is a must. Tell Zaito and the other vocals." Cin replied.

"WHAT?" both Riku and I were shocked.

"It's in the paper." Cin gave to me the paper that has the letter of announcement from the Performing Arts guild. I read it and Cin was right.

"At exactly 4:45 p.m.?" Well then!" Riku proudly responded. "But wait a minute..." she turned to the four girls as Khazam-sama and D.M. both ran to Em-senpai.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

I secretly went to the horror booth as a red-haired student tried to meet me closely. The red-haired student tried to know who the black-cloaked scythe-user really was.

"Are you Grim Reaper?" he said while the booth was still continuing to operate. "My name is Raine."

I continued being silent until he repeatedly asked me.

"Grim?" he called.

"Yes, I am Grim Reaper. You are Raine, right?" I replied, and he was shocked.

"What the! Grim! How did you come to this booth room? Damn!" Raine now screamed in fear, running with the other scared students.

"Raine! Listen!" I requested.

"Grim! Don't go near us!" he commanded until the booth was done and lights were on. Students that disguised as zombies in the booth were also shocked for they saw the real Grim Reaper. They all screamed in fear.

"I thought it was our booth leader who was in this outfit, but it was Grim Reaper!" a student said in a fearful mood.

"Grim Reaper, I guess, wants to help us booth facilitators!" another student bravely replied.

"But the Grim Reaper in our booth was absent, and that real Grim Reaper took him over!" a third student contradicted him.

The horror booth leader suddenly opened the door. He wore the same cloak as mine, but his scythe was just a toy version.

"WHAT? Two Grim Reapers?" the students asked.

Raine was puzzled. He knew that the booth leader should be the Grim Reaper in the room, but it was me.

"OK, now let that booth leader take my place." I said, as I disappeared.

"Huh?" the booth leader was shocked, as Raine left alone.

"Grim?" another student called me, but it's too late.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Khazam introduced himself to the nerdy girl Castina.

"Hello, eyeglass girl, I'm Khazam, nice to meet you." he said.

"My name is Castina, nice to meet you too." Castina said, and both shook their hands.

"Ayeeeeee!" the other three girls teased her.

"HA? Why you-" Castina responded.

"He's handsome! He's fit for you?" Ash said.

"Sure?" Castina replied.

"YES! WE'RE SURE!" the three girls replied.

"Khaz, just ignore those three other girls, they just annoyed me." Castina said.

"Well, who's that cute, short girl at your back?" Khazam asked.

"It's Lou-anne Biclemets. She really likes your friend that is silent." Castina replied.

"You mean D.M.?" Khazam asked.

"Maybe." Castina replied.

"Hi, genius!" Lou-anne greeted.

"What's your name? Are you Lou-anne?" Khazam asked.

"Ya. How come you know?" Lou-anne asked.

"She said it to me." Khazam replied.

Meanwhile, Riku and the Zelliff twins ran to challenge the four girls to have a dance showdown.

"So these girls knew how to dance, huh?" Riku challenged them.

"Yes, why? You want a showdown? Well then, we'll accept; but first, have tickets for the party booth!" Ash replied.

"Of course we have!" Riku said.

"Well then, LET'S PARTY!" Ash replied cheerfully.

"Ha! I'm gonna join!" I said.

"Me too!" Bou added.

"That big fat boy joined Em's team?" Myca asked.

"Maybe he knew how to dance!" Ash replied, and the four girls walked to the party booth. Riku, Bou, the Zelliffs, and I followed.

Khazam and D.M. decided to go back to the classroom and talked.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

Nine tickets for Party Booth and now we'll do the showdown! Five dance songs to be played, and we'll gonna DANCE!

First off were Riku and the nerdy Castina battling in the first dance-off that involves their signature moves. Next were Em-senpai and Ash in a break dance battle. Third were Bou and the chubby Myca in a tap dance showdown. Fourth, Cin and I were doing an electric dubstep dance with the cute Lou-anne and Ash. Lastly, all of us will aim for the cheering of the crowd and the shot of the confetti.

The songs were in sequence like these: Miku Hatsune's "Ievan Polka", Nu World Hustle's "Fresh", Steve Aoki's "Boneless", Aero Chord's "Mortar", and lastly, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine's "World's End Dancehall".

"Let me show myself off!" Riku said proudly as the first song was tuned in. She danced first, while we were her backup dancers.

"They're ready!" Ash responded. "Castina!"

We took turns who will gonna dance next, since it was all according to our plan. Meanwhile, Ash was not ready with her friends to do the showdown with us.

At the end of the dance-off, our group was cheered by the booth crowd and shot by the confetti. Meanwhile, as I went out with Em, we both saw a man that has long, black hair; dressed in formal black clothes and white -skinned. We faced at his back as he held his top hat and a black stick.

"Could this be Loki?" Em-senpai asked.

"Loki? Who is he?" I also asked him.

Em-senpai alone went near him. Could this be Loki, as he mentioned to me earlier? Next chapter please.


	15. Chapter 14: If His Hatred Ends

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Since I have seen the long-haired man in black, I still figured out if Loki was present. I left Ken as I ran to the man in black.

"Ken! Don't go away." I commanded, starting to run to the man. "Follow me!"

Ken followed my command, but I was puzzled of what Loki had dressed currently.

"Is that you, Loki?" I asked the man. He turned to me.

"Yes, I am." the man said, turning out to be Loki. "Well, I just dressed up like a magician, though. I opened my own booth in your stage."

"Is that so, Lokz? Why don't you-" I stopped saying as he replied.

"I will demonstrate them that I am good in magic. Well, the people, especially you students, will be impressed." Loki said in reply.

"The f***! You didn't even tell it to me earlier!" I said as Raine, in fear, ran to me.

"Senpai! Grim Reaper... is here!" Raine said.

"What the..." Loki was shocked. "That Grim Reaper... he invaded this school twice!"

"Twice?" Raine asked.

"Yes, Raine, twice. He and Loki invaded this school twice, since Grim first invaded here for us to run in fear." I replied, pointing to Loki when I mentioned his name.

"Are you a magician?" Ken asked to Loki.

"Yes, I am. Wanna see?" Loki replied, encouraging Ken to let him show his magic tricks.

Loki showed us a deck of cards, and he did the magic trick of "Mystery of the Four Aces" on a table. He successfully did the trick after 2 minutes.

"Whoa!" I was surprised of what I saw.

"How'd you do that, Loki-sama?" Raine asked.

"Well, it's always a mystery. You'll never know it unless you had an idea." Loki replied, now going to the stage hall.

I pursued going to the stage hall with Ken, as Raine went with me at my back.

**Ken Zelliff's POV**

I decided to follow Em-senpai in going to the stage hall, but as we were there, only Loki, the senpais Em and Raine, and I were in the hall.

"I guess Loki's event wasn't starting, am I right, senpai?" I asked Em.

"Maybe, but his event will start later, so we must be aware of this." he replied.

"Let me just stay in the stage hall. You two are free." Raine said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, I'll just call you if it starts. It will be before the Mr. and Ms." he replied.

"Em-senpai! Let's go to the film-showing booth room! So excited of the movies!" I encouraged Em.

"Oh really? Run!" Em replied, and we both ran to the booth room.

Meanwhile, as Raine and Loki were staying in the stage hall, they saw a dark force outside signalling the presence of a black shadow figure. The figure equipped a scythe, and both saw him in the distance.

"Grim?" Loki said.

"Is he Grim Reaper, Loki? The undead scythe-user?" Raine asked.

"Don't go near the figure, red-haired. You might be in danger." Loki commanded.

"Yes, master." Raine replied, as Loki went near the figure.

To a surprise, the skeletal scythe-user attacked Loki. Loki, in response, defended himself with his golden scepter.

"Your alliance to me as a skeleton... I need it now for the fall of evil..." the scythe-user said, fading suddenly.

"Grim, what..." Loki suddenly figured his previous truce to the scythe-user, which turned out to be Grim Reaper. "That Grim... he might have needed missions to fulfill..."

"What do you mean?" Raine asked.

"It's nothing, red-haired." Loki replied.

The magic booth from Loki will start at noon, which was planned by him.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Dressed in formal black suit with a top hat, I opened up a magic trick booth. But the problem is, Grim warned me again, but this time it was another enemy. Grim didn't mention who, but he remembered my truce to him before the coming of Mena.

In the stage hall, so many chairs and benches dominate the area; and my booth was opened. Since many students will enter the hall for their school event, I initiated the favor by magic tricks before the program.

My first trick was to let the plain-colored handkerchiefs change color. The next was to turn the white handkerchiefs to doves. Then, with Grim's second presence, I turned his dark arrow from where he shot, outside the hall, into a piece of charcoal by my right hand. Since the hall was a closed room with lights on, I pulverized the charcoal which suddenly turned the lights off. And as I rubbed my two hands the dust fell into the stage, which turned the lights on again. Lastly, I gave the students free money bills by shooting them by a deck of playing cards. The students clapped and cheered me after I got the tricks done.

"Guys, his name is Loki." Raine said to some of the students. The students mentioned my name in cheering.

"LOKI! LOKI! LOKI!" the students repeatedly cheered.

"Mr. Loki do the 'Mystery of the Four Aces'!" a student requested.

Because of the demands regarding Four Aces, I did it in a buzzer-beating trick which immediately started the event. The students cheered and clapped.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Loki, for your wonderful magic trick performance!" the female announcer said on microphone. "And calling the attention of Mr. and Ms. Intramurals candidates, please proceed to the stage hall. The program will start after ten minutes." she repeated the announcement and thanked after.

"Intramurals?" I wondered, and the announcer, putting the microphone down, came to me.

"Yes, Mr. Loki, the Intramurals. It was held today." she replied.

"And how did you know me?" I asked.

"A student told me about your magic trick." she replied.

"Uhm... gonna go now; take my place, announcer." I bade, then teleported after.

"Mr. Loki, don't call me 'announcer'!" she shouted as I left already. I actually didn't know her name, though.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

In the film-showing booth room, Cin went late and quickly sat beside Ken's left, with me beside his right. While watching the movie "The Expendables 2", I was easily mesmerized seeing a white-skinned brunette girl wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a short, white skirt. Staring at her face, I patted her left shoulder to get her attention.

"Uhm... your name please. I am... Emmanuel." I introduced myself to the smiling chick.

"My name is Beatrice, nice to meet you." she replied and we both shaking our right hands.

At the back of her seat, a cool, handsome boy named Myron with short, black hair, wearing his school PE uniform (white shirt and blue jogging pants), and holding a PSP, sought me.

"Bea, I guess you might have a crush on Emmanuel." he said.

"Myron! Why did you-" Bea shouted but stopped speaking.

"Haha! I heard you talking to him." Myron replied. "Hey Emmanuel! My name is Myron Loyola, a friend of Beatrice!"

I faced Myron and he had a nerdy friend that also had the same characteristics of him.

"Emmanuel Syncoice. Just call me Em as a shortcut!" I told him.

"Hey Em! On my right is a nerd, his name is Ray Smith. Ray, meet the blond jacket-guy, Emmanuel. You can call him Em for short." Myron said.

"Hi Em, nice to meet you dude!" Ray greeted.

"Ayeeeeeeee! Bea may have a crush on Em!" Myron teased.

"To be honest Myron, Emmanuel is handsome!" Bea truthfully said.

"And so?" Myron asked, and Bea kept silent in shyness. "It's normal, dude! Why? You don't want that?

Covering her face with both hands, Bea was blushed by Myron's teases. On the other hand, Ken cheered on the great fights of the characters in the movie.

"Whooooa! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Ken shouted in front of the screen.

"Hey Ken-kun! Quiet! Many people are watching us!" Cin told him.

It was Castina at Bea's right side. Castina stood and called me for a topic.

"Em! One of our friends also has a crush on you!" she said.

"And who the f*** is that?" I stood and asked.

"Ashley!" Castina replied.

"That Ash brat, I first met both of you in the canteen, then-" I stopped speaking at Castina's additional information.

"Em, I'm f***ing serious!" Castina warned me. "Ashley had a crush on you, so just accept my information I told you just now!" she said.

After the film-showing experience, I was with Ken and Cin at the time where Raine ran to see me.

"Hey senpai! Loki just faded away! I don't know why he did this but..." he warned me.

"Raine, I guess he was with the scythe-user you see in the horror booth room." I replied.

"What?" Raine was shocked as a ray of light shone on him.

"Oh... my... goodness..." I was puzzled of who was in the light; and the black smoke, present in the school ground, became white.

"An angel?" Ken was also puzzled, and Bou ran to where I stood.

"Em, Lokz has commanded me to go with you and him to where the scythe-user was now." Bou warned.

"Let me join!" Raine, Ken and Cin encouraged him.

"OK, this will be our deal. You twins will stay where Loki was now. He was in the light temple. Raine, Em, go with me and side with him in battles." Bou accepted the favor and instructed.

"Did Loki side with the angels?" Raine asked.

"I don't know, but Loki was requested by the scythe-user to stay in the light temple." Bou replied.

"Grim?" Raine and I were shocked if Grim Reaper had a rival rather than Loki.

"Maybe, Grim Reaper may be faced by the demons that became envious of his power: DEATH." Bou warned.

"I guess the demons try to imitate what Grim did." I said.

"OK, enough talks! Let's go now, or Loki may find difficulty in fighting off enemies." Bou instructed.

Bou, Raine, the Zelliff twins and I ran to a strange green portal. Are we trapped in a strange area, or in Loki's current location? Next chapter will decide.


	16. Chapter 15: Sanctity or Sin

**Loki Senna's POV**

Well then, I warned the muscular guy about my current event right now. I was in the light temple, meeting with the god of light named Azenev.

Azenev was a handsome man with white hair, long beard, and light complexion, standing tall, brave, strong, and divine. He wore a white robe and equipped a divine staff. He had a beautiful wife named Uka, which also followed his characteristics, but this time with blonde hair. Both Azenev and Uka were gods and goddesses of light, respectively, and they both had a son named Azalev, which also followed the characteristics of his father, but he didn't have a beard yet and his hair was in between Azanev's and Uka's hair color.

The students who accompanied me went to the same temple: the twins (Ken and Cin), the jacket-guy (Em), the muscular guy (Bou), and the red-haired guy (Raine). Grim Reaper was not there yet.

"Excuse me, divine king..." I asked, but he interfered by saying his name.

"Just call me Azenev." he said.

"OK, Azenev, but I have a question. You know who Grim Reaper is?" I asked.

"Grim Reaper? The black-cloaked, scythe-using skeleton?" he asked me.

"Yeah. You know where he is?" I asked again.

"Well, he was facing our enemies, the demons, but I think he's one of them." he replied.

"What? Grim Reaper is a demon? Answer me!" I was shocked that I asked him.

"Grim Reaper is the embodiment of death, am I right? Then the demons..." Azenev replied but I interfered him by my words.

"He is a living skeleton, isn't he? Why did you say that he is demonic?" I said.

"OK, let me explain. Some of Grim Reaper's minions are death fiends, the spirits that use dark magic to execute the innocents. Am I right?" he replied.

"But he has another job! He's a shinigami!" Raine interrupted.

"A shinigami?" Azenev was puzzled.

"A shinigami means a death god or a god of death, and Grim Reaper is fit for that definition!" Raine replied.

"Grim gained his life by putting someone to death by his power." I added.

"OK, he's in a battle against some of his enemies; and maybe someone here will assist him or assist the enemy of the reaper." Azenev replied.

"I will find him! Right now!" I bravely requested.

"But there will be a danger!" he warned.

"I know, but still, I can do this! I'm not afraid facing Grim!" I broke his limitation and transformed myself into a gigantic undead hybrid; a sharp-toothed skull head and a grey-skinned beast. Having bony wings and tail, I planned to fly quickly to where Grim was now.

"Follow me! Twins, stay in!" I commanded, as Bou, Em and Raine rode my back.

In a barren, grey-colored battlefield where Grim was now, he battled the god of wind named Asxhe. Asxhe has a long beard and a short hair, both grey in color, and he was light-skinned, wearing a grey robe and carried a wind. He used wind magic, especially the disastrous tornadoes he created.

Asxhe was mysteriously in my team before, but was not able to join the battles I had involved recently. He tried to save Ziri from Grim, so he tried to defeat Grim to obtain Ziri from Charon's boat in the underworld. There was a shortcut to Charon's boat since portals dot the area where Azenev was living.

Also in the area the minions of Azenev, the white-robed, white-winged, and bright-haloed angels, also had a battle against the red, fiery, horned demons. The demons were led by Azenev's common rival, Asmudeus.

Asmudeus was a demon with black armor and brown wings, a red cape, and a black sword with a red diabolical aura. He led the array of demons to slay Azenev's angels and invade the temple of Azenev. I contacted Azenev by a grim roar.

In response, Azenev heard it from a distance and landed on the grey field. He saw Asmudeus in a distance.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Being attacked by the wind god Asxhe, I took revenge to him by using my death curse. Successfully, he was at his moribund, or his point of death; but he tried to defend himself and attack me.

"You're the reason why Master Zeus has wrath on you! You'll die like your name states you!" Asxhe shouted.

"Is that your reason why you want to save the thunder demigod?" I asked.

"Master Zeus is very aware of your sin! Now I'll put you to death!" he replied.

He used his wind magic involving tornadoes to blow me down. But still, he never fulfilled what he promised. Surprisingly, I used my scythe to pierce his chest, since I was at his side. But he was not bleeding, since wind was also dominating his soul.

"Wha-" Asxhe was surprised, and was almost killed. Luckily, I revived him but I enslaved him afterwards. "Why did you..."

"I revived you for a reason: to save Ziri. But my minions might recognize you as an enemy, since you're not an undead." I said.

"But I..." he was interrupted by my words.

"Disguise like me for you to save the thunder demigod. The undead may not recognize you as a foreign intruder." I added, and he nodded as I saw the flying undead giant.

"Grim! After you!" Loki screamed, as a demon tried to scare me.

I slashed the demon by my scythe as the demon king Asmudeus suddenly angered of what I did.

"Grim Reaper... you betrayed me!" Asmudeus said in wrath.

"Azenev!" Loki warned him for Asmudeus tried to attack me initially. Fortunately, I summoned Linew and Zerex.

"Both of you, attack your fellow nuisances." I commanded both, and they secretly stalked at the back of Asmudeus' army.

Azenev chased Asmudeus as I teleported to where Linew and Zerex were now, battling the red demons. Azenev almost saw me at a glance; but since I teleported to another location, he turned to Asmudeus and battled him.

Are there other people involved in this great battle? Next chapter is on the line.


	17. Chapter 16: Rivers of Underworld

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Many other characters followed to the portal where I was now. Some of them were students like named Myron, Ray, Bea, and a strange student named Ralph.

Ralph Albuera was, like Myron, a cool, humble gamer; but unlike him, he was just simple. His hair was black and fair-skinned, medium in height.

Loki-sided characters that dared going to the battlefield were Zeus, Azalev, Cathy, Heilev, Ferex, Brax, and Kavel. Azalev was already described by Loki so far, so I will describe the others.

Cathy looks like Bea, for she was also brown-haired with light complexion. The difference is that she had a catlike appearance, and she sometimes acted like a cat. She had clawed hands and feet, catlike eyes, whiskers at the side of her nose, and even a tail.

Heilev looks like Uka, for she was blonde and light-skinned, wearing a white robe and equipping a divine staff. Heilev and Uka were both goddesses of light, but only Uka had a husband which is Azenev.

Ferex looks like Asxhe, due to having a short hair and a long beard; but the difference is that the color of his hair and beard was pale blue, and he was wearing a blue cloak and carrying a water orb.

Brax also looks like Asxhe; but instead of the grey hair and beard, his hair and beard color was brown. He also wore a brown cloak and carried an earth orb.

Kavel, like the gods Asxhe, Ferex and Brax, had a short hair and a long beard; but they were colored reddish-yellow. He wore a red cloak and carried a fire orb.

Also, Asmudeus summoned demonic sages, which wore hooded maroon cloaks and equipped spiked spears. But each sage had powers that came from Hell, and their powers represent either a sin, torment, or malediction. They had faces like demons, but they were disguising like what I wear. Some of the sages were named Vax, Brina, Regvax, and Jaa.

Vax had the power of demonic curses like possessions, evil temptations, and soul claiming. Brina had the power to turn ranged objects into smoke and vapor, and she was also a poison-user. Regvax had the power to rule and to enslave enemies. And Jaa had the power to resurrect for afterlife, like what I seldom did to myself and to my allies.

Linew and Zerex battled the demons of Asmudeus but they both saw the four demon sages. Unfortunately, I failed to summon my fellow minion reapers. It was countered by Heilev, Azalev, Uka, and the sudden intruders Agri No Seimei and Hevadon. I let Linew and Zerex just continue with their death fiends and undead knights to attack the demons; but this time, I let them attack at the left of where the demon army of Asmudeus was now. I alone ventured to the underworld where I saw the boat. Asxhe flew to the boat and seized the passengers inside.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Landing on a grey battlefield, Bou, Em and Raine jumped there. And I used my magic to let them use weapons. Bou used knuckles, Em used two grey chainsaws, and Raine used Pain's purple Rinnegan eye. The three students ran to where Azenev was now.

I turned back to my normal form as a green-cloaked scepter-user and ran to where Grim was now. I tried to help him if he had battles with some unknown enemies.

Grim, now at the banks of what he called the river of woe, was almost surprised that a cloaked trident-user suddenly jumped out of the water and landed in front of him. Still, I was far from him and cannot try to help him in this situation.

Meanwhile, Azenev and Asmudeus still had some internal conflicts on why they battled each other.

"Fallen one, you're nothing but malevolence!" Azenev criticized.

"Someday, you will fall down to hell by me!" Asmudeus criticized also.

Meanwhile, as the three students rushed to Azenev, both Em and Raine had a conversation.

"Raine, do you really have chakras?" Em asked.

"No, but I can transmit some chakra receivers from you or from any other else. Can't you see that I changed by hair color, from red to orange?" Raine replied.

"You really watch Naruto shows, don't you? Maybe you impersonated Pain and you were given a chance by Loki to curse your eye into a Rinnegan eye." Em said.

"But I need you to be warned, senpai. Six or seven paths, dude. Some of it may be similar to Grim Reaper's abilities. They might put any of you to death, like what Grim intended to." Raine warned.

"And what are those paths, Mr. Pain? Can you identify 'em?" Em tried to know about Six Paths of Pain.

"Lemme tell you later." Raine disagreed.

At the underworld's riverbanks, Grim met with the cloaked trident-user. The cloak of the trident-user had fins and the mask completely covered his face with colored water. The cloak and the mask was blue, and the trident had dark grey color.

"Now, time for you to suffer grief, for I am Acheron, the river man of woe and sorrow!" the trident-user said to Grim.

"So you are one of Hades' minions? I'm not alone in killing him." Grim said.

"It's your fault, Thanatos! You killed our master, you captured Ziri, and you attempted to go to this lair and execute us five? Someday, sadness will rule your soul!" Acheron warned.

"Right now, Ziri was in a boat floating the river where you spawn." Grim informed.

"But a wind god tried to seize him and Charon! Due to this, I alone will make you eternally depressed!" Acheron warned repeatedly to Grim, and they both fight and use magics. Acheron had the power to make anyone depressed and woeful, while Grim had the power to make anyone die.

In a boat where Charon was with Ziri, Asxhe attacked Charon using his wind magic. Ziri, feeling hopeful due to seeing the banks, sacrificed himself by being in his tornado, blown away to the riverbank and escaped. Asxhe never noticed him as Charon made a secret plan with Ziri.

Raine, seeing Ziri, used his "Path of Attractive Force" magic to put Ziri into where he was now. Em saw him doing that. Then his "Path of Repulsive Force" pushes the red demons from attacking Ziri, Bou, and Em.

"Are you a force-user? You made my attacks a failure!" Bou asked.

"Talk later. You might threaten my concentration." Raine replied in disagreement.

Again, Grim and Acheron still battle each other, even using their respective magics. Grim used his scythe to battle Acheron, as Acheron battled Grim with his trident.

"When death leads, grief follows!" Acheron said, and their fight continues.

Meanwhile, Hevadon and Zerex battled the demon sages until they both met a sexy succubus named Nemela. Nemela was red-skinned; she was wearing black shirt that showed her back and was above the waist, and black shorts that showed her upper legs and tail. Disguised like a maiden, Nemela tried to challenge Hevadon and Zerex in a battle, but Zerex teleported in shock to avoid being tempted by her. Hevadon was unexpectedly enfeebled by Nemela, dropping his axe. Nemela, taking an advantage, seduced him into attacking Azenev, but it was almost successful until Raine attacked both of them using his path of repulsion.

"Now tempt me instead." Raine warned Nemela, signalling Hevadon's critical condition.

"Fraudulent. I need you to show what's best for you." Nemela temptingly said.

Grim, on the riverbanks, used his death magic to defeat Acheron. Acheron was almost dying, but he bade a last word.

"Grief always follows death, Thanatos. Everyone grieves for their dead relatives..." Acheron said.

"Death is one of the cycles of life, Acheron. All living things die, so do us." Grim said, and left the fallen Acheron to go to the other riverbank.

I was near Acheron when Grim ran again to the next river. I ran to chase him.

"Grim! I'm gonna help!" I screamed.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Raine called Bou, Em, Azalev and Bea to accompany him against Nemela. First off was a sudden fight between Em and the tempting succubus. Em, with his chainsaws, battled Nemela and was cheered up by Bea and the other three men.

The four gods helped Heilev and Cathy, as Zeus rushed to chase the running Ziri and Azalev helped the four students. Raine wasn't in his uniform, he had a black robe with red designs that looked much like in Naruto shows.

Chased down by Loki for help, I suddenly encountered another river man, but this time his color was black.

"Hate lies in me, and my thirst for revenge to you is now starting. I am Styx, the river man of hatred and detest!" the second river man introduced.

"Another river man?" I asked.

"Enough talks, Death, for I'm unworthy talking to mortal sinners like you!" Styx said hatefully as he pointed his trident to me.

"Why should I not talk with an insincere hater like you?" I asked again.

"I SAID I'LL TAKE REVENGE ON YOU! VENGEANCE IS MINE!" Styx shouted as he begun another fight against me. He had the power to make anyone hate.

Meanwhile, it was Azenev who attacked Asmudeus; and both of them fought alone. Uka, on the other hand, attacked one of the demon sages, the poison-using sage Brina. Zerex and Jaa started battling each other, and Linew and Vax dueled each other. Loki, still chasing me for his help, was blocked by Regvax; but Regvax's advance was cancelled by Agri and the running Hella.

"Get him." Loki commanded Hella and Agri to attack Regvax, and continued searching for me.

In a giant rock where Azenev was dueling Asmudeus, they both still exchange criticisms.

"You think evil will rule this planet? A world of humans? Show off, Asmu." Azenev said.

"Heh. You can't be as pure as water, Azenev. Killing somebody is a sin!" Asmudeus replied, igniting his sword into flames and charged to him.

I was cursed by Styx by his power; and since he cast a vengeance curse to me, that gave him a disadvantage to his loss together with the slash of my scythe.

"No..." Styx was shocked.

"You should use your strict anger in the right place, hater; maybe death will be the result of that." I adviced him.

"Sure... people will sometimes... use anger when being annoyed... or being hurt..." Styx bore a last word, as I walked slowly to the flaming river.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

My goodness, I was cursed by that temptress! Luckily, it was cancelled by Raine and Azalev. Nemela was trying to enfeeble Azalev but failed; but by Raine's "Path of Summoning", the curse was sent to his summoned three-headed maroon dog, the ferocious Cerberus.

"Damn... I miscast..." Raine was shocked.

"Lemme beat that f***ing Cerberus!" Bou bravely suggested.

"Go." Raine agreed, while Azalev was chasing Nemela.

Nemela tried to escape from Azalev's divine magic, but she was blocked by Raine's another summoned beast, the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, secretly given to him by Loki before they joined the battle. Accidentally, Bea and Cathy rode on that horse.

"No! This must be my turn!" Nemela miserably said.

"Now challenge me, you possessor!" Bea bravely challenged Nemela.

"You..." Nemela angrily warned.

"You have to get back, brunette!" Azalev warned Bea.

"Is it the demon that possessed you?" Cathy asked.

"Talk later, feline!" Bea said as she wanted to dismount Sleipnir in front of Nemela.

Meanwhile, Myron and Ralph ran to where the Sleipnir horse was now. They both had a conversation about their weapons they brought.

"Did you wield a weapon, bro?" Myron asked.

"A chain." Ralph replied. "You?"

"A broadsword and a shield." Myron replied.

It was the start of the duel between Bea and Nemela when they arrived. Cathy dismounted Sleipnir to let Myron ride it, leaving Ralph alone to attack. Cathy and Myron exchanged places, and this made him attracted to see her.

"That cat princess..." Myron daydreamed as he tried to mount Sleipnir, but he accidentally rolled on the other side and fell down. "Ouch!"

"Careful, swordsman with a shield! Same to you, brown-haired maiden!" Cathy warned.

"You think you'll enfeeble me?" Bea asked Nemela during their duel.

"Seems like you'll take revenge to me after being possessed, huh?" Nemela temptingly said.

"Well, I'll do what you did to the jacket-wearer. Seduction!" Bea knew what Nemela had done to me earlier.

"If you could do it to the second guy I cursed earlier, I will just walk away far from you and leave. That means my loss." Nemela challenged Bea.

"WHAT?" Raine, Myron, Ralph, and Bou were shocked, as I was still suffering her curse and Bou was hit by a headbutt from Cerberus. Nemela laughed due to their disagreement.

"Now my dare to you has started." Nemela said.

Will Nemela lose due to her favor of counter-seduction? Will Grim Reaper and Loki start teaming up against the remaining three cloaked trident-users? Next chapter continues this.


	18. Chapter 17: Demonic Oppression

**Loki Senna's POV**

Chasing after Grim Reaper to the flaming river, he accidentally met an orange cloaked trident-user. The trident-user jumped out of the water and landed in front of Grim.

"Burn for me, for I will also cremate the dead! I am Pyriphlegethon, the river man of fire!" the trident-user introduced.

"Hmmm? I'm not even afraid being burned to death." Grim said.

"Your power must be the result of mine! Many souls were burned, and many bodies turned to ashes; all because of flames!" Pyriphlegethon said to Grim.

"How dangerous you are, fire river man; but you can't be as dangerous as me... yet." Grim said, which made Pyriphlegethon angry.

"You... should... go... down... in... FLAMES!" Pyriphlegethon walked slowly and suddenly battled Grim, but I blocked it by teleporting in front of him.

"You should have battled me rather than this scythe-user!" I shouted.

"Get off me, you trickster!" Pyriphlegethon said and struck me with his trident, and I was blown down near the burning river. "No! Grim!"

"Let me do this. Go back!" Grim warned me as he battled Pyriphlegethon.

"I'm gonna help!" I said as I ran to him.

"Go back!" Grim shouted as Pyriphlegethon missed his fire magic to me, but hit where I stood. Luckily, I dodged.

"I won't!" I yelled as I was hit this time by the fire magic. In this case, I teleported at Pyriphlegethon's back.

"That trickster..." Pyriphlegethon angrily spoke to himself, running to where I stood.

Grim cast a death magic that suddenly put him into danger. Suddenly, as Pyriphlegethon ran to me, he experienced being hit by a mysterious effect, which put him to death when he was almost near to where I was.

"What... have I..." Pyriphlegethon was shocked to his death.

"To dispose the dead, some people use fire to cremate them to ashes." Grim said.

"Ya... the dead... will turn... to ashes... when burned..." Pyriphlegethon agreed as Grim walked slowly to the next river, the river of wailing noises.

"Why am I always followed?" Grim asked to himself.

"I want to help you, Grim!" I screamed, but he walked away from me.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Easily cursed by the seductive succubus Nemela, I was still laying down on the ground waiting for someone to save me. My chainsaws were dropped, and Bea was thinking about what she will do to counter Nemela's seduction.

Meanwhile, Myron and Ralph helped Bou fighting off the three-headed dog Cerberus; as Raine was standing near me. Cathy also tried to attack Cerberus because of the thought that dogs were her mortal enemies.

Cathy shifted himself into a cat, of course, to attack the three-headed dog. There, Cerberus was defeated by Cathy, Myron, and Bou. Ralph chained the three-headed dog to let the other three slay it.

Myron and Cathy ran to where the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, one of Loki's pets, stood now. Bou and Ralph ran to where I was laying. Raine summoned a white cat named Knev, which turned out to be Myron's favorite pet. Cathy was flattered of what Raine had summoned.

Accidentally, Azalev made a secret plan with Bea regarding Nemela's seduction to me.

"My tricks, what if you will try kissing the jacket-guy's cheek? Nemela didn't do that thing." Azalev whispered.

"Huh? Why should I? We're just... uhm... acquaintances!" Bea disagreed in a loud voice, but only heard by Azalev. Suddenly, her face blushed.

"Try that, and Nemela will leave, then I will finish her off." Azalev pursued, preparing his divine magic to aim Nemela and cast it to her.

"OK..." Bea agreed in a confused manner, slowly went to me.

Nemela was still standing, waiting for the counter-seduction.

"Is it your final plan?" Nemela asked. Raine interrupted the question by blocking her way.

"I told you to face me!" Raine said, preparing his "Path of Life Drain" to Nemela's neck. "You can't enfeeble me anymore."

Azalev, Raine and Nemela heard the sound of a cheek kiss.

"CHAKRA MAN! MAKE SURE SHE CANNOT GO NEAR THE JACKET GUY!" Azalev screamed, as Nemela slowly went near Raine, who suddenly drained Nemela's life by holding her forehead.

"ARCHANGEL AZALEV! FINISH HER OFF!" Raine screamed, as Azalev cast his prepared divine magic to Nemela. An explosion occurred, and Nemela was defeated. Azalev and Raine were blown down to where Asmudeus and Azenev battled.

Myron and Cathy both rode the eight-legged horse. Meanwhile, Ralph and Bou ran to follow Sleipnir.

I rose up, but I was suddenly hugged by Bea.

"Emmanuel... I'm gonna tell you something..." she said.

Meanwhile, Sleipnir, with Myron and Cathy, was chased by Ralph and Bou. Cathy, at Myron's back, held his back to avoid falling. This made Myron flattered.

"HEY MYRON! CAN YOU PLEASE LET BOTH OF US RIDE THAT MUTATED HORSE?" Bou screamed in question.

I wanted to know what Bea said to me, as Sleipnir was again chased by the same people, this time at Bea's back.

"What is it, Beatrice?" I asked.

Myron, Bou and Ralph heard Bea's "I Love You" sentence.

"Wew! Mutual understandings!" Myron teased, but accidentally fell down for the second time due to his feeling of being tickled by Cathy. "What... what... WHAT? The f***, not again! Oh my goodness... my head..." Ralph and Bou laughed while running to where Sleipnir was. Cathy slowly dismounted.

"And why are you laughing, both of you?" Myron awkwardly asked them.

"Funny stunts, boss..." Ralph replied.

"Awkward!" Bou teased to Myron slowly.

"I also love you..." I replied to Bea's sentence.

"What? M.U.'s on the loose? Wow, what a nice couple, dude!" Bou complimented.

"I salute both of you, Em!" Ralph said.

"Lemme mount that horse again..." Myron tried to mount Sleipnir but was competed by Bou.

"Hey! My turn!" Bou said to Myron. "Chain-dude! Follow me!"

"Fine!" Ralph replied, going to the other side.

"It is still my turn!" Myron disagreed.

Myron and Bou still competed for Sleipnir, as Ralph followed Bou to where he was now. The white cat Knev followed Cathy, as Myron suddenly chased the white cat, leaving Bou and Ralph mounting Sleipnir. I stood up, seeing Myron chasing Knev as Bea held my right hand, and both of us followed him running to the other direction.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Suddenly seeing another river man jumping from the river of wailing and lamentation, I prepared my scythe in case he abruptly battled me. The river was filled with noises of cries and wails by people who mourned their dead relatives.

As he landed in front of me, the river man in grey walked slowly.

"You see those noises, Thanatos? They blamed you for putting their relatives to death! I will be your fighting judge! Oh, and by the way, the river man of wailing and lamentation, Cocytus, is coming!" he said.

"Am I to be blamed for the things I haven't done?" I asked.

"You think you're not responsible for those, Death? They wailed for your loss!" Cocytus said.

"And you think that death is the cause of their loss." I replied, and this made Cocytus angry.

"You... you should be blamed why they lamented!" he suddenly charged and attacked me with his trident, but I countered him by my scythe. Cocytus had the power to make them wail, cry, and lament their dead relatives. Still, I used my death magic.

Loki, still chasing me, saw our battle.

"Wail and lament for the dead, Thanatos!" Cocytus shouted, and our battle continued.

"Grim! Careful!" Loki screamed, teleporting to my back quickly.

Loki used his fire magic to attack Cocytus, and I also cast my death magic to finish Cocytus off. Eventually, Cocytus was defeated.

"Wailing and lamentation... are some ways... to mourn the dead..." Cocytus made his last word.

"I agree." I agreed what he said, moving on to the last river. "Last one to go, and I will face the devil."

"Grim! Let me help!" Loki repeatedly requested.

A portal to Hell was found between Cocytus' territory and the last river, the river of forgetfulness. Before I went to that portal, I first tried to defeat the last river man of underworld.

Meanwhile, armies between Azenev and Asmudeus spread to where the first four rivers were found. Angels and demons were fighting everywhere in the underworld. Azalev, with Raine, flew to where the Hell portal was found.

The demon sages were finally defeated by Uka, Linew, Zerex, Hella, and Agri No Seimei. Zerex was the last survivor, almost critically defeated by Jaa just because of the resurrection magic he cast. Uka survived the poison after her long battle against Brina, Linew grabbed Vax's souls, and both Hella and Agri were almost enslaved, taking revenge later.

Uka flew to find Azenev, since both of them and Azalev had angelic wings for them to fly.

Asmudeus was blown down by Azenev due to his divine magic. Suddenly, lightning bolts from an ally of Loki slew some of Asmudeus' demons. Loki's thunder ally turned out to be Thor, who was with Odin, the master of both him and Loki. Zerex, seeing the bolts, managed to charge to where Thor stood. Odin summoned his two ravens to find where Loki was, since Loki still followed me. A lance named Gungnir was also wielded by Odin, and he used it to attack whoever got close to him.

Zerex wielded his large sword and a large black shield, since he knew that someone will dare fight him. Thor attacked Zerex with his hammer, Mjollnir. Both Zerex and Thor attacked each other as Odin was also chased down by another black-armored red demon named Hexev. Nemela, blown in her defeat against Bea, Azalev and Raine, landed in front of Zerex.

"Now I dare you to get that hammer before I die in this place." Nemela said.

Thor used his thunderbolts to Zerex and they both teleported to Asgard. There, they still battled each other, with Thor casting his lightning magic and Zerex with his shadow magic.

Linew also charged to the portal both Zerex and Thor created, but was blocked by Nemela.

"And what are you doing, unknown demon?" Nemela asked.

"Leave me alone or I'll finish you off!" Linew said, pursuing to the portal.

Meanwhile, the last splash from the river of forgetfulness spawned the last river man. He landed in front of me.

"Past is past, so forget the past. All people did it to ignore meeting someone evil for them, and one of them is you. Lethe, the river man of forgetfulness and oblivion, at your service." he introduced.

"Sorry, I don't have a forgetful mind, not like yours." I replied.

"Heh! You're easy to be forgotten, like the deceased ones you slay! This time, and time will come, you will realize that you did someting malevolent, but you eventually forget." Lethe said.

"You will easily forget those days, but you won't when I'll defeat you!" it's my time to initiate the battle against Lethe. The river man had the power to let them forget their memories.

"Forget the ones you remembered most, Death!" Lethe shouted, continuing our battle.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Still chasing Grim Reaper, I was followed by the two ravens from my master Odin. I attempted to burn them down using my fire magic, but they both flew back.

"That's the result of your pursuit, ravens!" I angrily said, now running again to where Grim was now. He was in a battle against another cloaked trident-user.

Thor was surprisingly pierced by Zerex's sword after their long duel, but both Nemela and Linew ran to him. Nemela managed to get Thor's hammer Mjollnir, but Linew used one of his death magic, the "Dagger of Souls", to her. Nemela, again, was defeated, dropping Thor's hammer for Zerex to pick it up after unwielding his own sword.

"This hammer will slay my ice-manipulating rival!" Zerex gladly said, and both he and Linew went out from Asgard.

In the underworld, a strange, black horse rider cast his magic to weaken anything or anyone who was hit. The magic attempted to shoot at Zerex, but Thor's hammer blocked it. The hammer no longer had the power of lightning.

"What?" Electric powers gone?" Zerex was shocked.

Zerex didn't even know that the hammer shifted its power, depending on the wielder. The hammer became a sword as black as his sword, with the new power of darkness.

"Betrayal Soul. Now I owned you." he said.

Thor was miserable due to what Zerex suddenly did. Zerex again went to Asgard.

"Now I'm gonna finish you." he said to Thor.

"You... you stole my hammer... YOU'LL PAY!" Thor screamed angrily, unleashing his lightning power, but was slashed by Zerex.

"You almost beat me, though, but not enough power to stop me." Zerex said, leaving Thor helpless. Hevadon, free from Nemela's clutches, teleported to Asgard to attack Zerex, but he was also slashed. Both Thor and Hevadon were in a critical situation.

Meanwhile, Lethe and Grim battled each other; and after their long duel, Grim successfully defeated him. Lethe bore a last word.

"Forgetting is a way of accepting the tragedy..." he said.

"Sometimes, people also remember about their memories, either good or bad." Grim stood as I was now at his right side, tired of running.

Azalev and Raine landed on where I demons of Asmudeus retreated to the portal of Hell, letting Azenev and his angels advance the portal and even going inside it. I let Agri and Hella teleport back to their realms, same as Grim let Linew and Zerex teleport back to their kingdoms. Grim and I also went to the portal, along with Azalev, Raine, the running Myron and Cathy, Bou and Ralph on Sleipnir, and Em, with his hand still being held by Bea, his brown-haired schoolmate.

"Those humans who dare go to this Hell shall be warned." Azalev said.

Myron encouraged Bea and Cathy to go back to where the Zelliffs were. It was Raine who used his repulsive path to let them go to the light temple, and it was Azalev who gave them temporary wings for them to land safely. The three gods Kavel, Ferex, and Brax went to Zeus to follow his command to chase the running Ziri, as Zeus went to Charon's boat to help him attack the cursed wind god Asxhe.

The battle's not over yet, since I was now in Hell with Grim, Azenev, Raine, Em, Bou, Azalev, Ralph, Myron, and Uka. Our battle in Hell will start in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18: Fire and Brimstone

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Now reaching the climax of the spiritual war, Azenev chased Asmudeus and both battled with swords. Azenev's angels, now led by Azalev, battled Asmudeus' demons, which were now led by Hexev. Loki also contributed the battle by temporarily cursing Em, Bou, Ralph and Myron into disguised demons with his "Mirror Image" magic, to let the demons render them allies but were intended to be slain by them. I also ran to where Asmudeus was now; and since Asmudeus revived the four demon sages, Azenev had a bit of difficulty in slaying the demons. It was Uka, Azalev's mother, who allied with Loki and Raine to let them fight the demon sages.

Jaa faced Loki in a duel. Brina, again, faced her previous opponent who was Uka. Raine faced Regvax, and Azalev faced Vax in a duel.

"What? Same opponent? No way!" Brina was annoyed.

"Enslave me now, if you have the power of subliminal slavery." Raine said to Regvax.

"Even you will be enslaved in me." Regvax replied.

"Now, it's time for me, to collect and devour your souls. Offer it to me!" Vax said.

"Oh really? Are you soul-hungry? Try eating demons of your own kind." Loki replied.

"Heh! Beating you will be a piece of cake for me, now die and offer your souls to me!" Vax repeatedly said.

"You ain't a soul keeper, demon. It's the shinigami!" Azalev said to Vax.

"You mean Grim Reaper?" Loki asked.

"Yes, he is. Grim Reaper is fit for a shinigami!" Raine said.

"I am the immortal, no one can execute me!" Jaa said.

"No one? Mistaken." Raine contradicted, which made Jaa angry.

"You... you underestimated me... now die!" Jaa attempted to attack Raine but Loki defended him and attacked the immortal demon sage.

"Challenge me instead, immortal freak!" Loki said, and he and Jaa both attacked each other.

"Bow to me in behalf of my master!" Regvax attacked Raine.

"Suffer poison, and be vaporized!" Brina attack Uka, but was deflected. "What?"

"It doesn't hurt me." Uka said.

"No!" Brina was shocked, as Uka now took advantage.

"You think poisoning can defeat me?" Uka asked.

"Fight me!" Brina yelled.

The demon sages attacked Loki, Uka, Raine, and Azalev. A bloody battle was encountered.

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Charon was helped by Kavel, Ferex and Brax in attacking Asxhe. Ziri still ran to escape.

"Asxhe, why did you betray us?" Kavel asked.

"I won't accept my defeat, so you must get off me!" Asxhe yelled, casting wind magic in rage.

"What?" Ferex asked in shock.

"Did Asxhe turn evil by someone? If yes, I'm gonna kill him!" Brax said in anger.

Ziri hid in a cave not to be seen by Zeus and the three chasing gods. Asxhe was under attack against the three gods as Charon safely escaped to the other side of the riverbank.

Meanwhile in Hell, I tried to find Asmudeus as he and Azenev attacked each other.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Azalev, Raine, Uka and I attacked the four demon sages; but Grim Reaper still moves away from me.

"You need to attack that sage, I'm gonna stop this devil." he said, with the word 'devil' referred to Asmudeus.

"Sure." I agreed, attacking an immortal sage named Jaa.

After the bloody battle, Uka still reigned against Brina, Raine was exhausted in defeating Regvax, Azalev successfully defeated Vax, and I, surviving last due to difficulty, defeated Jaa.

"What? NO!" the demon sages were shocked.

I chased Grim right after the victory against the four sages. Azalev attacked the demon general of Asmudeus named Hexev.

"Need to attack him, I will never bring myself down!" Azalev said to himself.

"I'm gonna help, dear." Uka said to Azalev.

"Sure!" Azalev agreed.

Uka and Azalev both battled the demon general Hexev. Meanwhile, I kept chasing Grim Reaper to where he tried to go.

"Why did that Grim Reaper keep searching for me? Did he try to admit that he betrayed me?" Asmudeus asked to himself.

"It was you who did the betrayal, Asmu, not that shinigami!" Raine shouted to Asmudeus while suddenly running with me.

"The shinigami? Is it him?" Asmudeus asked.

"Enough talks and battle us!" Raine screamed, as Grim came to the other side. Asmudeus was seeing Grim.

"Deceiver! Chakra man! Don't dare battle that demon! He's gonna taint your soul!" Azenev warned.

"Deceiver?" I asked to him.

"You are really the deceiver, Loki! Accept the fact!" Raine said.

At the same time, Grim Reaper confronted Asmudeus.

"Grim Reaper! The rumored shinigami! The traitor! Prepare to face your fate in Hell, prepare to die!" Asmudeus proudly said.

"Die? Maybe you will, because you only put living ones to death by demonic possession and not the recently dead ones, am I right?" Grim replied.

"Chaos and torments in Hell will take you, Grim. Now suffer for eternity by being burned in hellfire!" Asmudeus shouted.

"Demon, you only live once. Once you die, you will never come back to this world. Your end is near." Grim said, which made Asmudeus angry.

"You... YOU SHOULD GO TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND DIE!" Asmudeus attempted to attack him but was blocked by my scepter.

"Fight me instead." I said.

"Loki! Be warned!" Grim warned me, but I ignored his warning and attacked Asmudeus.

"Feel my eternal wrath, deceiver!" Asmudeus screamed, attacking me.

Azenev, still persistent against Asmudeus, also battled him.

Meanwhile, the disguised demons Ralph, Myron, Em, and Bou came to me.

"Get back, students! You might be cursed as true demons!" I screamed. "Chakra-user, get back with those four to the temple! We will be the one to face this demon!" I commanded Raine, with Asmudeus as the mentioned demon.

"But Lokz..." Em tried to help but was intervened by Raine.

"Let's go now, senpai. They will be the one to face the demon Azalev's dad battled. We should go back to IASPA." Raine requested, using his repulsive path to himself and the four other students to the light temple. There, the five met Bea and Cathy.

"Emmanuel..." Bea called.

"Swordsman, you're back!" Cathy said to Myron.

"Just call me Myron, catlike maiden." Myron said.

"Cathy here." Cathy replied.

"Both of you, pretty maidens, call me Bou, and that chakra-user, call him Raine!" Bou introduced.

"Enough talks, fat man. Let's go." Raine commanded Bou, and the seven went back to IASPA through the exit portal.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

"You need to be more careful than it is, Loki! You might be tainted by Asmudeus' demonic curse!" I said.

I helped Azenev and Loki tackle the demon Asmudeus since that demon thought that I 'betrayed' him. But what exactly is his reason?

"Hahahahahahahaha, Grim, careful? Maybe you should be, since you will feel my wrath after I slay these two pesky beings!" Asmudeus said.

"Tell me Asmu, how can you say that Grim is your traitor?" Azenev asked.

"I won't entertain your defiling questions, Azenev. Now suffer!" Asmudeus screamed and cast his demon magic to Azenev, but it was blocked by Loki's second illusion.

"How could you..." Azenev asked but Loki intervened.

"I cursed his slain demons into some sort of my clones, so don't talk about it." Loki whispered.

"Now go..." Azenev said, continuing their advance against Asmudeus.

"Chaos!" Asmudeus screamed, summoning his gigantic chaos demons. The chaos demons were in a form of black-horned red ogre-like demons with three chaotic eyes, and with thin black tendrils encircling their arms and legs; wearing armors out of burnished bronze. They walked on all fours, with their wrists and ankles once tied in chains.

"Azalev! Slay these chaotic demons Asmudeus summoned!" Azenev screamed.

"No problem, dad." Azalev voluntarily obeyed, doing his special divine magic that hits the demons in his targeted area.

Hexev retreated due to Uka's advance against him, and he was attacked by the angels that cast divine magic in a long range.

"Hexev! Slay those light-bringers!" Asmudeus shouted that led Hexev back to battle, but this time it was Azalev, Uka, and another goddess of light, Heilev.

Meanwhile, Asmudeus attacked Azenev while I used my special death magic that kills the demons in a targeted area where Azalev cast.

"Destruction!" Asmudeus screamed while casting his demon magic to let Azenev and Loki suffer from his curse from Hell. On the other hand, I blocked his curse by spreading my arms and dispelling his magic.

"Huh... Grim immune to death spells from another caster?" Azenev wondered.

"How... could this... happen?" Loki asked to himself.

"Now fight me instead, demon." I warned Asmudeus.

"Heh... no match for me, Grim. Better for you to be sacrificed." Asmudeus proudly said.

"Sacrificed? You have nothing but lies, Asmu." I replied.

"Well let me show you how I'll burn these two pesky creatures at your back into ashes in Hell, if you want me to demonstrate how truthful I am to you." Asmudeus dared.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Oblivion!" Asmudeus screamed while casting his demon magic that instantly puts a wounded enemy to death. In this case, Azenev dodged the spell, but Loki blocked my way that instantly put him to his demonic failure. I was raged after the curse.

"Now my turn for you to suffer in this Hell!" I warned as I had the soul gem with the power from the revival scroll and the stone of afterlife, both I created from Calyptus during the battle of the ancestors.

I even remembered the last words of Acheron and Cocytus, and these made me change the color of my cloak, from black to ghastly white, with my skull-face, hands and feet covered with pale armor out of solidified souls I obtained from the damned souls in Hell. The blade of my scythe became crystallized, and Asmudeus was shocked of the light coming from my obtained souls.

"NO!" Asmudeus screamed.

"Grim... do it for the deceiver... and for my family..." Azenev slowly said in woe.

I slowly walked to Asmudeus and we both attacked each other after Asmudeus rushed to me. He summoned his possession demons around me to attack me wherever I go towards him. His sword turned to flames in attacking; and because of his demonic curses, I was critically injured that I met the point of death. Fortunately, I resurrected like what Jaa did against Loki after his first defeat.

"Now this will be your punishment in your own realm!" I said, casting my special death magic I casted earlier during my battle against his chaos demons. Asmudeus was helplessly defeated, and I used one of my souls to revive Loki.

"Thank you... Grim Reaper the shinigami... for saving the angels and Loki the deceiver..." Azalev thanked me."

"No problem... but don't call me... a shinigami... That title... isn't fit for me. I ain't... the god of death." I said to them before fading with Loki."

"But Grim..." Azalev didn't continue his speech, and instead flew with Azenev and Uka to the light temple. There was an earthquake in Hell, but Hexev survived, getting Asmudeus' sword and left the place of torment.

Our battle against Hexev and his surviving demons will begin in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19: A Battle of Flashback

**Loki Senna's POV**

After a chaotic, destructive, and bloody battle against Asmudeus, Grim Reaper and I went to a strange graveyard. The graveyard was so windy; it was due to the restless souls of the dead that infest this place. It was evening at this time.

Grim Reaper, now dressed in his normal black hooded cloak, sat behind one of the tombstones; and he suddenly had a flashback.

**Flashback:**

"Azenev to Me: Grim Reaper is the embodiment of death, am I right? Then the demons..."

"Me to Azenev: He is a living skeleton, isn't he? Why did you say that he is demonic?"

"Raine to Azenev: But he has another job, he's a shinigami!"

"Azenev: A shinigami?"

"Raine: A shinigami means a death god or god of death, and Grim Reaper is fit for that definition!"

"Azalev to Vax: You ain't a soul keeper, demon. It's the shinigami!"

"Me to Azalev: You mean Grim Reaper?"

"Raine to Me: Yes, he is. Grim Reaper is fit for a shinigami!"

"Jaa: I am the immortal, no one can execute me!"

"Raine: No one? Mistaken."

"Jaa: You... you underestimated me? Now die!"

"Me: Challenge me instead, immortal freak!"

"That Jaa... I don't know that he was a demon sage... That Asmudeus, he said I betrayed him; but he himself betrayed me! That defiler! He enslaved Jaa not knowing he's my ally!" Grim said to himself, with me listening to his speech.

"Jaa? The sage of afterlife?" I asked, but he ignored me and went to an abandoned church.

In the church, Grim saw rays of light shining in front of him. Inside, he saw pale-colored wraiths.

"Immortelle? Is it..." he asked.

I shouted to get him attention.

"GRIM! THE DEMONS!" I screamed, until Hexev suddenly rose from Hell. "You... the demon general!"

"Call me Hexev, the demon king, not anymore the general." Hexev introduced.

"What?" I was shocked, as he laughed in an evil mood.

"Tell me who killed my master, or I will invade Asgard." Hexev made choices.

"I won't let you know who killed Asmu! And before you invade Asgard, FIGHT ME!" I alone attacked Hexev, as he summoned his demons. Grim went inside the church to confront the wraiths.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

In the dark inside of the abandoned church, I met Immortelle, a ghost wearing a ghastly pale hooded cloak and wielding a crystallized grey staff. He had the power of invisibility, immunity to some physical and weapon attacks, turning attacks into heals, critical life-stealing, and a chance of resurrection.

"Grim Reaper! My fellow colleague! Where's Jaa?" Immortelle asked.

"He was enslaved by a demon and was defeated." I replied.

"That demon! I will kill him! Where is he?" he angrily pursued, but I stopped him from doing so.

"No, I defeated the demon. But Jaa was killed before him." I said.

"But who attacked Jaa? Answer me!" Immortelle angrily asked me.

"The demon enslaved Jaa into a demon sage, and it was a deceiver who killed him." I replied.

"Deceiver? The demon enslaved him but he didn't kill Jaa, but the deceiver?" he asked again.

"Yes, but it was the demon who initiated his fate." I said.

"Then the deceiver will pay for Jaa's defeat!" Immortelle pursued, summoning the black ghost wearing black hooded cloak with dark blue designs and wielding a purple lightning orb. He was named Morbid Mays.

"Morbid! Attack the deceiver and the demon!" Immortelle commanded.

"As you wish, master!" Morbid replied, going out from the church and suddenly attacked Loki and Hexev.

Loki, while battling Hexev, sought Morbid while both of them were attacked by lightning bolts.

"This must be a triple-threat!" Loki said to himself. "Now my turn!" He used his fire magic to attack both Hexev and Morbid. Then he shifted himself into an ice giant after being covered by dense smoke from his magic.

"Who... is... he?" Hexev asked, but he was suddenly frozen by ice magic.

Loki and Morbid battled each other as Hexev tried to escape the trapping ice.

"Now come and catch me!" Loki taunted both Morbid and Hexev. It was only Morbid who attacked him in this situation.

Immortelle was hit by my death magic, but he countered me by his critically attacking wraiths.

"How can you stop immortality by death alone?" Immortelle gave me a situational question, but I didn't answer and just battled him.

On the other hand, Hexev broke the ice by his demon magic. Loki and Morbid underwent a critical battle.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Thunderstorms suddenly hit the city of Birdsville as soon as Morbid and I battled each other. Meanwhile, Raine, Bou, Myron, Ralph, Bea, Cathy, the Zelliff twins and I rushed back to the school, bringing schoolbags.

"S***! How can the f***ing weatherman announce this bulls*** thunderstorm?" I cussed in a frustrated mood.

"Calm down, senpai, maybe this is the battle between Loki the deceiver and another demon." Raine replied.

"Who's Loki by the way?" Bea asked.

"You don't know who Loki is? Oh my f***ing goodness! He's from the Norse myths like Thor!" Myron replied.

"Wait, wait, wait... the scepter-user?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, Loki the deceiver wields a scepter." Ralph replied.

"Loki the deceiver? You mean Loki Senna?" Bou asked.

"That 'Senna' surname? I guess he assumed being a person; but in fact, he is a Norse god." Ralph answered.

Suddenly, Mena and Drake came to the running students.

"Where is Loki Senna the Deceiver?" Drake asked.

"Loki? He went to a strange graveyard in this city. Grim Reaper the Shinigami went with him still." Raine replied.

"Grim Reaper? He's still confronting Loki?" Mena asked.

"Maybe you'll find Loki in Asgard, he had a battle with a demon." Em said.

"Wait... is Grim Reaper really a shinigami?" Myron asked.

"In my opinion, yes." Raine defended his idea.

"I guess he is the personified Death, and 'Grim Reaper' is not his real name." Myron made his idea.

"Guys! The dormitory!" Bea shouted, pointing the dormitory near the school. There, we met Ray, Khazam and D.M., all in house clothes.

"Khazam!" I called, and we hastened to the dormitory.

"Em! Where have you been? There will be projects to be submitted on Monday!" Khazam said.

"Monday?" Bou and I were shocked.

"Just bring any musical instrument by pair. Any song will do, for our MAPEH grades!" Khazam replied.

"OK, Em, let's pair." Bou said to me.

"Why is it that you call Emmanuel as 'Em'?" Bea asked.

"It's a name shortcut." Myron replied.

"Beatrice! Any projects to be compiled?" Ralph asked.

"Lemme check my notebook in my schoolbag." Bea replied.

"Simple gaming!" Ralph exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Myron asked.

"It now drizzles! Maybe they will sleep in a quiet place again." Ralph replied.

"Does Loki win?" Raine asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Both of you! Ralph and Myron! Come here!" Bea called, and we three read the notebook.

"Myron!" Ray called.

"Hey Ray, how's the gaming?" Myron asked.

"Level 285 in Battle Gems, look!" Ray showed his electronic tablet.

"The f***! You beat me in levelling!" Myron said.

We had chit-chats in the dormitory. When it was time to sleep, we all shared on a single large bed. From left to right in order, Raine positioned on the extreme left part of the bed. He was followed by D.M., Khazam, Cin, and Ken.

In the same bed, Myron positioned himself on the extreme right part; and following the right-to-left order, he was followed by Cathy, Ray, Ralph, Bea, and me.

"Wew! 11 fellowmen fit on this one large bed!" Myron complimented.

"GG's be like!" Ralph agreed.

"Wait a minute, how could this couple sleep beside each other?" Myron was curious.

"You mean Emmanuel?" Ray asked to Myron.

"Maybe Bea wanted to sleep beside him. Same to you and the cat-like maiden." Ralph replied.

"The f***! Cathy's at my right!" Myron exclaimed to Ralph, accidentally falling from the bed.

"We even shared the same blanket." Raine said to Myron.

While Ralph, Myron and Ray were having a conversation, it was Bea who initiated another talk.

"Can I tell you something?" she requested me in an alluring voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait... they're talking!" Myron said to both Ray and Ralph.

"Is it okay for you if I'll place my left arm on your right shoulder?" Bea asked me.

"Sure, it's fine for me." I replied.

"Myron, what if you will do the same thing to Cathy?" Ralph asked.

"Don't ask me that question, Ralph! It makes me tempted to do so!" Myron said.

"That Bea is hot when Emmanuel is there..." Ray said.

"Silence please! They're having a convo!" Myron said to Ray.

"Hey, why do you..." I asked, but my speech was intervened.

"I just wanted to hug, because you are one of them I treated like close friends." Bea replied.

Another thunder boomed, signalling the return of the thunderstorm.

"S***! That f***ing rain!" Myron cussed in response.

"I'm gonna sleep now, Myron. Hey Bea! Gimme a little space!" Ralph said.

"Sure." Bea agreed, and Ralph started sleeping. Ray soon followed.

Khazam, D.M., and the Zelliffs also slept. Cathy followed what Bea did to me, but this time to Myron. Raine and Myron didn't sleep until later.

"Oh men... Cath! Why did you do this to me?" Myron asked while he blushed and shivered his hands.

Bea suddenly kissed my cheek before we both slept. The dormitory lights were turned off and we were quiet, but the thunderstorm still continued.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Already shifted into an ice giant, I battled Morbid as Hexev charged to me. Thunderstorms hit not just in Birdsville, but also in the neighboring cities. They tell the citizens that I battled a lightning mage, who was Morbid.

Grim, on the other hand, battled the pale ghost, who was Immortelle the Immortal Wraith.

Even during Immortelle's battle, Grim had another flashback.

**Flashback 2:**

Even the flashback showed off, the battle between Grim Reaper and Immortelle continued.

"Jaa: Grim Reaper, you were the first disciple of our mentor, right?"

"Grim: Yes, but I still don't figure out who our mentor is."

"Jaa: A scythe?"

"Grim: Yes. It's my signature weapon."

"Jaa: Mine is a spear. Yours, Mort?"

"Immortelle: A staff."

"Jaa: Grim, you and your scythe fits your name; but ours, I still don't know what."

"Immortelle: I really like using staffs. I'm really good at using them."

"Their master: Three of you! We'll begin our dark ritual."

Another flashback stated the creation of the first death fiend out of multiple faceless black wraiths and souls. The first death fiend, named Dread, also created his fellow death fiend comrades and ruled them in a dark kingdom under an abandoned cemetery. Over centuries, after Dread and three succeeded fiendlords resigned or became feeble, another death fiend began to rule as the fifth fiendlord. The fifth fiendlord turned out to be Linew, the current king of the same kingdom which he named Araxneus. Two of Linew's followers were Hex and Tsuchigumo.

Light knights were once the enemies of death fiends. As Linew and his comrades attack a divine kingdom, the king of light summoned some of his loyal light knights to defend it against the fiends. After a long war, many light knights and death fiends died. Linew, Hex, and his surviving minions retreated; but Tsuchigumo was captured by a light knight wielding a battleaxe and riding a white winged horse. This light knight turned out to be Hevadon.

Another flashback stated the beginning of Zerex's rule. Zerex was once a living skeleton until he wore an ancient armor from the death knights and got one of their swords. One of the death knights was Shanx, who was once a heavily armored knight that was killed during a great war. Shanx became the first death knight after being cursed by Grim Reaper's death magic. Zerex was once his apprentice until Shanx became feeble in his rule after centuries, which the fellow death knights and the undead skeletons under Shanx's rule all suggested Zerex to replace their master.

After a reminiscing battle, no one knew who between Grim and Immortelle won; but in my case, I defeated Morbid, but I was in Asgard with Hexev.

"Now it's time for me to convert your citizens into demons!" Hexev said.

"What?" I was shocked, but Mena and Drake came to me.

"Loki! That demon should be defeated by us!" Mena said.

"No! I should defeat him!" I refused, and battled Hexev.

Unfortunately, I was suddenly attacked by Hexev's demon magic that stuns a target. I died in front of Hexev, but Mena revived me using a scroll of revival.

"Mena! Why did you?" Drake asked.

"I want Loki to defeat that demon! I won't let that demon be victorious! Loki should be more cunning." Mena replied, starting to attack Hexev with Drake. Hexev summoned his numerous demons to stop them from attacking him. So far, I was far from Hexev; and Mena initiated the battle on my behalf.

Meanwhile, Grim was critically injured against Immortelle.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

"Why am I called as the shinigami, though I am not fit for that title?" I said in another flashback.

Immortelle took his advantage as we both resurrected after a sudden death due to our critical attacks. In response, I defended myself using my scythe.

"You're the witness, so you'll pay on the deceiver's behalf!" he said, slashing me by his staff.

We both cast our respective magics, my death magic and his immortal magic. His immortal magic will grant immortality to his allies and death to enemies. I suddenly cast a dispel, signaling that enemy death magics had no effect on me.

"What?" Immortelle was shocked, not knowing that I went at his back in an invisible move.

"Think before you say and act, Immortelle! Just blame me if I have faults to you!" I said, subduing him to his defeat.

"Tell to the deceiver... that he must pay... for what he did to Jaa... You should... defeat him... I won't blame you... I'm just... recommending..." Immortelle said his last word before fading as series of pale wraiths.

I agreed and teleported to Asgard all by myself to help Loki. The final battle against Hexev will start on the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 20: Vengeance of Reminiscing

**Grim Reaper's POV**

As I teleported to Asgard, Loki suddenly came to me.

"Who's that ghostlike staff-user you rivaled at?" he asked.

"Don't ask me this question, deceiver. Let's move on." I refused to answer.

I casted my death magic to Loki, and this made him shift into a pale horse.

"Loki, now you were shifted as a horse, move to where Hexev is." I rode on him and let him steer. "Deceiver, now!" And Loki, as a horse, galloped to Hexev.

Meanwhile, his ancient allies Mena and Drake attacked Hexev's demons. His demons were red ogre-like giants with sharp teeth, with their hands and feet fettered and covered with chains. Their eyes were flaming, and their maroon horns on their foreheads and backs were large.

Hexev, with his demonic sword, cast a demon magic that made Asgard's residents possessed by demons.

"Ozh domosh sek alatho; ozh icha groth sa nith omoz! (My reign comes ahead; I will spread this kingdom hell!)" Hexev shouted as he cast his possessing demon magic.

The fallen Hevadon and Thor both saw the demonic conversion Hexev incanted. Loki, as a horse on the other hand, quickly galloped to where Hexev was now. As he went near Hexev, I dismounted to jump to him from where I sat.

"No!" Thor shouted.

As I leaped towards Hexev, I started the battle against him.

"Your master enslaved my colleague, cursing him as a demon sage." I angrily said.

"And you killed my master, so you must pay for his death! You will feel my wrath and face your doom!" Hexev wrathfully shouted.

"Loki! Go attack this demon!" I cursed him back to his normal form using the death magic with my scythe.

"Izh fol icha ozkavosh! Ozh icha ahm'poz Arkosh Asmudeus! (Your weaklings will be demons! I will be more powerful than Master Asmudeus!)" Hexev screamed as he charged both of us for his coming attack.

Asgard was exploded by Hexev's demon magic from his sword; as Mena, Loki, Drake, and I were blown up. In response, Loki cast his fire magic that stuns him.

Meanwhile, Thor and Hevadon escaped Asgard during the clash.

"Loki... I apologize for all things I've done... and I command you... to destroy that demon." Thor powerlessly said while he escaped his home kingdom.

"Ensh izh miskath, Grim Reaper; izh eyik ozh arkosh vo'poz! IZH ICHA SAFRAS! (Learn from your mistake, Grim Reaper; you made my master powerless! YOU WILL SUFFER!)" Hexev wrathfully attacked me, but Loki again cast his stunning fire magic.

Hexev had a flashback while he tried to battle me, but Loki intervened our battle and attacked him.

**Flashback 3:**

Even when the flashback was shown, the battle between Hexev and the tandem of Loki Senna and Grim Reaper continued.

Asmudeus ruled Hell for centuries until Hexev assumed his position as the second demon king. But before Hexev became Asmu's demon general, he served Asmu with loyalty and commitment; as Asmu still ruled as a demon king until ceased by Grim Reaper, Loki Senna, and Azenev.

Asmudeus' greatest rival before Grim was Azenev; and in battles, both he and Azenev made a very destructive war. Azenev ruled the angels and other beings divine, while Asmudeus ruled the demons and other beings evil.

"Asmudeus: Hexev, groth sa fol nith omoz. Eyik izh fol thok ozkavosh. Vo'sol icha domosh vu! (Hexev, spread this peasant land hell. Turn its citizens into demons. No hope should reign there!)"

"Hexev: Arkosh, izh ozh-domosh sa. Ozh eyik ozh poz thok izh. (Master, you demand me this. I will show my loyalty to you.)"

"Asmudeus (attempted curse): Ozh poz icha gluth, eyik ozh izh arkosh! (My power will rise, behold me as your master!)"

"Jaa (not yet a demon sage): I don't understand your language, but I won't bow to you and serve you in hell!"

"Asmudeus: Oh really, then I will force you to serve me! You'll suffer if you defy me! (wields his sword)"

"Jaa: Fight me first, demon, if you surely want me to bow to you! (wields his spear)"

They battled each other, as Asmudeus cast his demon magic while Jaa cast his soul magic. After a long battle, Jaa was defeated and enslaved by Asmudeus, even if he resurrected in the middle of the battle. Grim Reaper, looking for Jaa, sought his defeat.

"Grim: Jaa! (to Asmudeus) What have you done?"

"Asmudeus: You both betray me! I was an ally of your master! You don't know that?"

"Grim: I won't believe you! (attacks Asmudeus with his scythe as the demon tried to retreat)"

"Jaa (now as a demon sage): Grim Reaper! Leave this place, and never come back! I'll serve my new master now. Forget me!"

"Asmudeus: Grim Reaper, vo'sol izh! (Grim Reaper, there's no hope for you!)"

The demon laughs after.

"Azenev: Asmudeus, you will fall and we will dominate this world! Evil shall not reign!"

"Asmudeus: I will fall? Maybe you will fall instead, as your human citizens keep make mistakes to others of the same kind!"

"Azenev: Your impenitence will let you pay, demon! Soon, you and your fellow demons will be exorcized!"

"Asmudeus: Izh sol fek, Azenev! Izh icha vo'chron hedoq sol acha! (Your day is over, Azenev! You will no longer have hope now!)"

Then their battle begun.

"Azenev: You think evil will rule this planet? A world of humans? Show off, Asmu!"

"Asmudeus: Heh. You can't be as pure as water, Azenev. Killing somebody is a sin!"

"Asmudeus: Grim Reaper! The rumored shinigami! The traitor! Prepare to face your fate in Hell, prepare to die!"

"Grim: Die? Maybe you will, because you only put living ones to death by demonic possession and not the recently dead ones, am I right?"

"Asmudeus: Chaos and torments will take you, Grim. Now suffer for eternity by being burned in hellfire!"

"Grim: Demon, you only live once. Once you die, you will never come back to this world. Your end is near."

"Asmudeus: You... YOU SHOULD GO TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND DIE!"

**Loki Senna's POV**

Since Grim Reaper initiated the battle against Hexev, I tried to assist him. Still, I was Hexev's target; and when Grim attacked him, I intervened Hexev's counter-attacks.

"Loki! Careful!" Drake screamed.

Also, I used my instant teleportation, or blink, at his back to counter when Hexev attacked me. Using my scepter, I used series of fireballs to constantly attack him. Grim, on the other hand, retreated.

"Deceiver, it's now up to you. I will go back to my realm right now." Grim said, fading after.

Again, I attacked Hexev; and as I was attacked by him, I blinked at his back to counter-attack him.

"Hollom fek icha ozh! (Nothing can stop me!)" Hexev screamed, as he cast his demon magic to attack me. It was almost a miss when it exploded, but I was hit by the flames.

"Aww, a mistaken dodge!" I said.

Hexev and I both battled each other, and after a long fight, I defeated Hexev by my fire magic that shoots consecutive fireballs.

"Soon, I will be back! I'll never forget you! Ozh poz icha gluth wroth! (My power will rise again!)" Hexev screamed his last words while falling on the ground and turning himself into ashes and smoke.

"Try coming back, demon, and the angels will be the one to slay you." I said, leaving both Mena and Drake.

"Loki!" both Drake and Mena screamed and ran to me. As they came close, Mena captured me using her gigantic hands.

"No... release me..." I said in pain.

A snowstorm suddenly hit Asgard, signaling the coming of Hella. The possessing demons were suddenly exorcized, and it was the light magic from Azalev who cast it.

Azalev and Hella ran to where Hevadon and Thor escaped.

"Now that I had powers from the light, I'm again ready to face anyone who dare fight me!" Hevadon said.

"The thunderstorm... it reminds me... of my power..." Thor said.

"You are free from Nemela's curse now, axe-wielder." Azalev said to Hevadon.

"I'm gonna face the death giant Tsuchi, there will still be coming battles." Hevadon replied.

"Tsuchi? Who is that guy?" Azalev asked.

"Tsuchigumo, the follower of the death fiend that killed the temptress." Hevadon replied to Azalev.

"The heat from Hell shall be cooled down." Hella said.

Azalev, Hella, Thor and Hevadon went back to Asgard. On the other hand, I teleported with Mena and Drake to the school of IASPA. It was the beginning of dawn at that time.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

It was early in the morning in the dormitory when Raine, Khazam, Myron, and Ralph all opened their eyes. Raine suddenly stood up and hurriedly put on his black robe. Myron and Ralph rose up to see the other sleeping students. Cathy also awakened, while Raine sat on the bed.

"Gonna buy some musical instruments, who will go with me?" Myron asked.

"Me." Ralph replied.

"Men... I had my instruments in this dorm." Khazam said.

"This f***ing bed with eleven people sleeping on it, how f***ing large!" Myron said.

"Look at you, you already had your own!" Ralph said to Khazam.

"Always prepared, that's me." Khazam replied.

"S***! I need to buy a drum set!" Bou said while rising up.

"Raine-senpai! We only used human voices, is it okay?" Cin said while rising up with Ken.

"Let me contact our teacher first." Raine replied.

"I don't know why Knev the white cat went with us!" Myron said.

"Don't worry, Myron, I guess that cat belongs to Cathy." Ralph replied.

"Oh s***! F***ing Monday project!" I said after I opened my eyes.

"Hey Em! Why don't you rise?" Khazam asked as D.M. rose up.

"Look, I was blocked by Beatrice's leg. I was even embraced." I replied.

"Are you sure, Emmanuel? Lemme see!" Ray suddenly rose up and lowered the blanket.

"Oh men!" Myron was shocked.

"Ralph, fellow rapper, can you cover us with that blanket?" I asked.

"Oh sure!" Ralph replied as he followed my request, as I slowly fondled Bea's left thigh with my right hand.

"Well, who has instruments? Raise your right hand!" Khazam asked, as Myron, D.M., and I raised our hands.

"Me, guitar." I replied.

"Me, same with Emmanuel." Myron replied, as D.M. showed his violin.

"I think you don't have any instrument, Myron." Ray said.

"Oops..." Myron covered his lips with his right hand.

"Hey Raine! Can you buy some instruments in a musical shop far from Birdsville?" Khazam asked.

"I apologize, genius, but I don't have any idea where it is." Raine replied, hiding his power.

While they were having a conversation, Bea suddenly opened her eyes, still lying down beside me.

"F***ing s***! Where is that shop far from Birdsville?" Bou asked.

"Well then, both of you, Raine and Bou, go with me to that shop." Myron, it's up to your section. Em, guard D.M. and the Zelliffs." Khazam requested.

"Sure, anything you desire." I agreed, as I again fondled Bea's thigh.

"You really treat me like one of your sisters, Emmanuel." Bea said.

"Hey Ray! The instruments! We're partners!" Myron said.

"Senpai! Can you call our music instructor?" Ken asked me.

"Sure." I got my phone from my right pocket in my jacket. All of us sat on the bed.

"Emmanuel, do you have siblings at home?" Bea asked.

"I only have one younger brother; he was far from Birdsville and was taken care by one of Loki's allies." I replied.

"Oh really?" Myron asked. "Did Loki adopt your brother?"

"Actually Loki had a human son, then his three other monstrous children were parented by a giant, and the eight-legged horse was given to his master. In this case, Loki suddenly abducted my brother to be adopted as his second human son." I replied.

"Did Loki have a girlfriend? Maybe you were also confronting Loki often in school!" he asked again.

"Loki the deceiver told me that he had three partners. Two of them were female and the other one was male." I replied.

"The f***! That deceiver is bisexual in my opinion!" Myron ridiculed.

"Actually, Loki shifted himself into a mare, or a female horse, to be f***ed by a stallion, or a male horse. After that, the eight-legged horse was born." I clarified.

"What happened with your parents, Em?" Ralph asked.

"I got f***ed up my them often. My dad? That Mafia boss in Birdsville? He's really a piece of s***! And my mom? She's losing her job after failing her music career with my dad! She didn't even find another! What's this, stick to one? They even quit after their first failure!" I cussed.

"Emmanuel, Myron, can both of you stop saying bad words? It really annoys me a lot." Cathy advised.

"Oh, sure. Anything you desire." Myron replied.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Bea asked.

"And what is it?" Myron wanted to know the favor.

"I apologize, Myron, but I can't talk to you right now. I still have a conversation with Emmanuel. It's much better not to intervene our one-on-one conversation. Is it okay for you?" Bea advised Myron.

"Well then, continue being sweet with him. I'm gonna ask you later." Myron replied, forming a heart with his hands after.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you also kiss me in return, anytime you want?" Bea asked her favor.

"You really wanted me to do the same thing you did?" I reacted.

"I first kissed you because of the command of an angel that looked like Myron. After this, I really wanted to." she replied.

"The angel that looked like me? Azalev? Was it Azalev who dared Beatrice to kiss Emmanuel?" Myron asked, hearing the conversation. "Gonna meet the angels to see Azalev." Myron said to himself and suddenly went out from the dormitory.

"Myron! Where are you going?" Cathy asked, as Knev the cat followed him.

"Remember Azalev? The angel that defeated Nemela?" Myron asked.

"Yes, why? You'll gonna meet him?" Cathy asked again. "I'll go with you!" And she ran to follow Myron, who aims in meeting Azalev.

Meanwhile, Khazam, Bou, and Raine went to the distant city which was named Midgard. In the mall of Midgard, while they find a musical shop, Loki walked slowly to the right of the three students.

"Is it really Loki?" Bou asked in shock.

"If you go near him, then you know if Loki really is." Khazam replied.

"He's at the front of that shop!" Bou pointed the musical shop where Loki straddled with his scepter at his back.

A female voice was also heard by Loki and the three other students.

"Loki? Is that you?" the female voice asked.

"Guys... let's run!" Khazam shouted and the three ran to the musical shop.

"Why? What happened?" Raine asked.

"I don't know, but Loki is involved in this situation!" Bou replied.

Who do you think is the female voice that called Loki? Next chapter is the sequel.


	22. Chapter 21: A Second War

**Loki Senna's POV**

The female voice that called me in a mall found in Midgard turned out to be the voice of my forgotten girlfriend named Sigyn Ferchaster.

Sigyn had a long, black hair with a light complexion. Her hair was curly, and in the mall I've seen her wearing a white gown. She was alone in the mall until I ran to her and we both saw each other. My scepter was at my back, being encased by my cloak.

"I keep finding you in this city, yet you only came here now!" Sigyn worriedly yelled.

"I apologize, but I have to go somewhere..." I replied but outside the mall, it snowed heavily.

"Hella?" both Sigyn and I were shocked of a sudden snowstorm, and Hella's voice was heard.

"Master... I need your presence..." Hella said, but she wasn't in the mall.

Raine, Khazam and Bou heard me talking to Hella and Sigyn.

"Hella! What are you doing in this city?" Bou asked.

"Master... I'll tell you... something... confidential... now!" Hella said to me.

"Hel!" I screamed as Hella's voice faded into the silence of the crowd.

"Hel? You mean Hella? You mean one of your disciples?" Sigyn asked me.

"Hella is my last disciple; my other disciples are so gigantic that someone threw them out far from this place." I replied, but I walked outside after.

"Loki! Where are you going? Tell me!" it was Sigyn who yelled again, starting to feel worried.

"I told you that I'm gonna go somewhere else!" I replied but she chased me.

"Right, I told you... you have to be careful..." Sigyn kissed my cheek later, as I went out the mall.

Meanwhile in Helheim, it was Hella who summoned her frozen mummies and cold banshees. All of her minions rushed out of the icy underworld. The frozen mummies, before they were frozen, were stripped of their wrapping white or grey linen bandages; and they were worn armors out of frozen metal. Rivers of swords were also found near Hella's castle.

Both cities of Birdsville and Midgard were affected by snowstorm. Raine left the mall quickly after buying his castanet gloves.

I alone went to the previous cemetery where Grim Reaper battled his ghastly colleague Immortelle. There I saw Grim sitting next to a dead tree. Surprisingly, he stood up with his scythe already held. I saw him from far away, but I got my scepter and unleashed my fire magic that forms a coil and stuns a target.

Grim Reaper was blown down to the church entrance and he was stunned after.

"What?" he was shocked due to a surprise attack.

"Heh, you were already deceived, Grim. You still don't know why?" I said proudly, casting another fire coil to him but missed. Grim now cast his death magic that greatly affects the enemy's life.

Grim intiated a battle between us, he and I, and this made all our allies shocked.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

As we started the battle, Agri No Seimei, Hella, Linew, Zerex, Mena, Dread, Shanx, and Drake all went to us suddenly.

"I have told you before, Loki, you need to be aware of that scythe-using reaper!" Mena screamed.

"Light elf, dragon lord, my own armed forces were set in Helheim. We must gather our forces before that Grim Reaper will advance. Master, do it now!" Hella obliged.

Zerex, Linew, and I summoned Hex and Tsuchigumo again; as Hella defended her ruled kingdom and Hevadon and Heilev ran to pursue my army's downfall. I summoned my new minions named Uxz and Noxeva.

Uxz, like Tsuchigumo, was gigantic; but this time, his skin was fleshy grey, and his head armored with a giant skull; he was wearing a black lower armor and black metal pads on his arms and legs, with ten crystallized spikes at his back. He carried a large sword, and his wrists and ankles were fettered with chains.

Noxeva was a pale-skinned, grey-haired woman that wore a black cloak and wielded a black katana. Like Hella, Noxeva was also a hybrid of a skeleton and a human. The hybrid appearance was the result of Zerex's curse.

Loki and his selected allies were suddenly met by Cathy, Myron, Azalev, and Raine. Also, Loki summoned a black-costumed blademaster Lax.

Lax wore a ninja suit, a mask, and a hood. He also wore gloves and boots. All of his worn clothes were black, and Lax himself wielded a black katana with black daggers at its pockets.

Loki, now in Helheim with his allies, led the army as he summoned his ice giants. Hella summoned her frozen minions, Agri summoned her fellow light elves, Drake summoned his dragons, Mena summoned her fellow fire giants, Lax summoned his fellow black ninjas, and Hevadon summoned his fellow light knights.

**Raine Magato's POV**

Myron, Cathy, Azalev and I also went to Helheim; after Grim's invasion of that place.

"Azalev? Is that you?" Myron asked when in the cold, bleak, icy kingdom of Helheim with Azalev, Cathy and I.

"Yes. And I'm warning you, disciples. Loki the deceiver will battle his former ally, which is the rumored shinigami named Grim Reaper. If you dare battle Grim's comrades, death will be your outcome." Azalev warned us three.

"Loki? Against Death? No way! I will fight to the death defending my friend!" Myron yelled.

"That Loki is really the deceiver; he tricked Grim by being his ally with a truce, then breaking it by betrayal? Will Grim be deceived at this battle... again?" I asked.

"Grim Reaper told me that he himself cannot be a shinigami. According to Grim, he being a death god is not possible!" Azalev said.

"Loki Senna doesn't even show to us his fact that he deceived any enemy or ally!" Cathy added.

"I guess because of his unstoppable deceit, Loki Senna even deceived himself." Azalev guessed.

"WHAT?" Myron, Cathy and I were all shocked.

"Now tell me the real truth, who really is Loki Senna? How did Loki deceive himself, Death, or even Emmanuel's friends?" Myron asked.

"Only Loki has the answer to your question, Myron. Wait until he has time to speak to us students, even the six-member group Loki attempted to create with Em's friends, to be named as 'the Second World'." I replied.

"The Second World? Interesting. It should have powerful members!" Myron said.

"That group still has five members so far, and the deceiver aimed for Grim Reaper's membership, as the sixth member of that group. Emmanuel and his three friends are included." Cathy said.

"Damn! I should replace Death as the sixth!" Myron yelled.

"But it's too late in your case, fool." Raine said in a low voice.

"Just accept that the deceiver didn't tell you earlier, or you didn't request him earlier." Azalev advised.

"I need to contact that deceiver; you three must stay put in this place and never leave until I'm done. If the shinigami's minions suddenly spawn, the holy knight..." I instructed until Azalev intervened.

"Azalev. Just call me Azalev." he corrected.

"OK, I'm Raine the chakra-user. And back to my instruction: You three, Azalev, cat girl and Myron; stay put in this area and defend. Azalev, be the assumed observer or initiator. Use your divine sword and put the souls of the dead into repose. Cat girl and Myron, help the holy knight battle the invading undead. I'm gonna contact Loki the deceiver." I instructed and teleported to where Loki was now.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

The battle begun in Helheim, and my undead army attacked Loki's alliance.

Hella and Noxeva battled each other, Tsuchigumo and Hevadon again confronted each other, Agri still attacked Linew, Drake faced Zerex, Lax faced Hex, Uxz was faced by Mena. Loki and I still faced each other, as Heilev and Raine helped slay the undead until Dread and Shanx came.

Dread faced Heilev and Raine faced Shanx.

"A black death fiend from the ancients? I never encountered you before, but your consumed souls will be released and reposed, and you will be exorcised by divine power!" Heilev said.

"You angels can be easily tainted by your carelessness. Let's see if you can exorcise me and find my souls rest in your heaven. The darkness will put you to death in this time around." Dread replied.

"In the divine belief, evil never prevails!" Heilev yelled as she started the battle against Dread.

"You just reek of death, you dark knight. We'll go fighting like what Grim and Loki did." Raine said.

"Loki? You mean the deceiver? My master will put him to death, so do me against you." Shanx replied, as he initiated the battle against Raine.

"Now, you will easily be deceived by your mistake, ogre." Lax said.

"If you made that same mistake, shadow assassin, your soul will be collected... directly after you die." Hex said.

"Even giants like you can suffer bone fracture, and I'll be the one to crush you into dust!" Uxz said.

"Really? Now burn yourself alive!" Mena replied.

"Feel the cold that embraces you to frozen death, female revenant." Hella said.

"Well, well, well... let's see if you can be necrotically cursed by the darkness..." Noxeva replied.

In this battle, Hella, Mena and Lax initiated. Linew, Zerex and Tsuchigumo also initiated the battle against Agri No Seimei, Drake and Hevadon.

It was Loki who initiated our battle, which made me have a flashback.

**Flashback 4:**

Even when this flashback is shown, the battle between Grim Reaper and Loki Senna still continued.

Respectively, Loki used his scepter and cast his deception and fire magic, as Grim used his scythe and cast his death and shadow magic.

Loki almost died due to his defeat at the Battle of Calyptus against Grim. After Loki's defeat as Grim almost took his soul in the dark kingdom of Araxneus, a skeleton came to Grim when he was leaving the dark cave of Calyptus, letting him sign the truce so that both of them will no longer fight each other.

"Skeleton to Grim: Master..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Skeleton to Grim: Will you accept my truce so that we will not have this bloodshed?"

"Grim to Skeleton: Of course, why not, mortal?"

Both the skeleton and Grim signed the truce, as Grim now went far from the cave and the skeleton went in. As Grim was no longer in a cave, Loki suddenly went out the cave alive.

"Grim: You think I'm gonna die in that strategy, trickster? You can't kill death."

"Loki: I just warned you that if you broke our truce, we will fight again."

"Grim: Truce? Are you that skeleton requesting for it?"

"Loki: You'll never know why I ordered a skeleton requesting you a truce with me."

"Grim: Now if you try deceiving me again, be warned."

"Loki: Grim! (Grim disappears)"

"Grim to Loki: (in school) Your alliance to me as a skeleton... I need it now for the fall of evil..."

Loki no longer fought against Grim during the battle against Hexev and Asmudeus. The problem is that one of Grim's colleagues, Jaa, became a demon sage. Little was known about the three other sages Vax, Brina and Regvax; but Jaa was once Grim's ally. Jaa was twice defeated in the underworld, one defeat against Raine in the underworld, and another one against Loki in Hell.

Grim didn't notice Loki coming out of the cave of Calyptus, and he didn't see yet the suspect who defeated Jaa. It was Immortelle who blamed Grim for Jaa's defeat, but Grim knew that a deceiver defeated Jaa.

"Immortelle to Grim: But who attacked Jaa? Answer me!"

"Grim to Immortelle: The demon enslaved Jaa into a demon sage, and it was a deceiver who killed him."

"Immortelle: Deceiver? The demon enslaved him but he didn't kill Jaa, but the deceiver?"

"Grim: Yes, but it was the demon who initiated his fate."

"Immortelle: Then the deceiver will pay for Jaa's defeat!"

"Heh! You deceiver! I know now that you had killed my colleague!" I said to Loki.

"What? What's my fault to you?" Loki didn't believe.

"The demon sage of afterlife... is once my colleague!" I told him, as I slashed him by my scythe.

Loki fell down far away in front of me. Still, our battle continued.

"I beat you before, and I almost took your soul; but nothing happened and a skeleton came to me and signed the agreement." I said.

"Still remember why you saw me shifting myself into another being? Because you all will not know that I got the advantage! I made a truce and fought with you, because I had an objective - either to deceive you, or to find a new ally." Loki chattered while battling me.

**Flashback 5:**

Still, Loki and Grim's battle still continued.

"D.M.'s written message: Can we form a group of good friends and Loki will be the leader?"

"Khazam to Em: But can you accept us to be your friends?"

"Em to Khazam: Sure, but we might have different hobbies..."

"Khazam: It doesn't matter!"

"Em: YESSS!"

"Khazam about Loki: His hair is long and black, he stood tall, he had supernatural powers that... I don't know what magic... but he is deceiving me, like he disappeared at my gestures."

"Em to Bou: Have you seen Grim?"

"Bou to Em: (nervous) I hope he cannot get us..."

"Bou: Em, Lokz has commanded me to go with you and him to where the scythe-user was now."

"And you even aimed me for being the sixth member of your group, due to your rampant deception." I said.

"I told you before, you already signed the truce of alliance!" Loki screamed.

"You made it, yet you mischievously broke it in front of me!" I said as I critically slashed him by my scythe. Luckily, Loki defended himself by his scepter; then he summoned his human-like illusions to ambush me. Still, our battle continued.

At the end of the Battle of Helheim, Heilev successfully defeated Dread, but she was critically injured. Raine and Shanx had a dangerous draw. Lax and Hex also had a draw, but Mena defeated Uxz in a flaming attack. Hella defeated Noxeva, Drake and Zerex had a draw, Agri was defeated by Linew, and Hevadon successfully defeated Tsuchigumo.

Unfortunately for Loki and his illusions, they were all killed by my death magic that instantly kills them.

Next chapter is now ready for students.


	23. Chapter 22: Deceiver's Revelation

**Azalev's POV**

"I will take my initiative aimed, but I will never side with Death or Loki..." I said to myself in a woeful voice.

I still didn't forget what my human disciple Myron asked me previously.

"Now tell me the real truth, who really is Loki Senna?" he said in my recent flashback, which made me scream such that Loki could hear me.

"LOKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled. In response, Loki was shocked by the light in front of him as he was critically injured against Grim Reaper.

"Huh..." the deceiver was stilled for a moment.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOUR TRUEST FORM RIGHT NOW! SHOW ME THE REAL YOU! YOU'RE DECEIVING THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU TOO MUCH! NOW SHOW TO THEM THE TRUTH YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" I yelled.

"Azalev..." it was Loki who responded me in pain.

"DECEIVER! THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE! JUST BELIEVE ME!" I yelled again.

"I... should... stay... true?" the deceiver asked, as the ray of light indicating my presence went nearer in front of him.

"Loki Senna... knowing the truth you yourself have will find a way, you still have a chance; so it's much better for you to unleash the truth behind you. Behind the deceiver is the true Loki you always have." I advised.

After giving advises to the deceiver, I went invisible to secretly stalk Grim Reaper. There, Grim was almost shocked of another ray of light coming near in front of him while he slowly walked.

"Grim Reaper!" I screamed while I was far from where he walked.

"A screaming soul?" Death spoke.

"Shinigami! Why did you attempt to destroy the lives of the innocent?" I asked.

"I won't entertain that question unless you show yourself." Grim said.

There, I showed myself and asked the same question.

"I have to, and that's it." Death replied, leaving me slowly after answering.

"Shinigami I'm not done yet!" I shouted and this made him stop at once.

"I'm not even a shinigami, light knight; I ain't fit for it. I just bear my name and what my power means to me, and that's it." he said.

"Grim... I need your deathly presence for just a moment... if you will try to put humans into extinction, I will try my best to call the deceiver's comrades to stop you. I will encourage him to set himself free of mischief and deceit, I swear; I will not interrupt you unless you provoked me to do so." I said as Grim tried to listen while walking slowly out from Helheim.

**Khazam Espion's POV**

"Raine? Where are you?" I said in the mall after purchasing our instruments.

"Hey Raine! Come back here!" Bou added.

Suddenly, a man with a black robe with an orange hair was seen far away from both of them.

"Is it really Raine?" Bou asked.

"Wait a minute... let's check him out."I replied, requesting him in a rush to go with me.

"S***! I'm gonna contact that chakra-using b****! Quickly!" Bou yelled.

"Hey Bou, can you limit your usage of bad words? It might be annoying to people around us!" I advised him.

"OK fine!" Bou agreed in an aggressive mood.

"Hey..." the black-cloaked man called us.

"Can you please face front? We might not familiarize you..." I asked.

"My name is Raine." he said while facing us.

"The Rinnegan..." Bou screamed but I intervened.

"Hey Raine let's go back to the dorm! Teleport us faster!" I shouted in an immediate manner.

With our musical instruments for our project, Bou carried the package that carried them, and Raine used his "Summoning Jutsu" involving a fast tentacled bat which we three will ride to speed us up to the dorm.

In the dormitory, Cathy, Myron and Em sneaked to the outside to expect us going back there.

"Now they're coming!" Em said, leaning the door of the dormitory.

"Let... 'em... come... in..." Myron said while shivering himself inside with the shivering Cathy.

Now that we three were coming, we distributed the instruments to each of the nine other students.

"OK, my drum set!" Bou said while receiving the drum set items.

"Wait, Khaz... what about the instruments I texted you?" Myron asked.

"OK they're there already, just wait." I replied.

As D.M. also prepared his violin and Em with his guitar, I brought an electronic piano, Raine with his chakra castanets, Myron with the same instrument with Em, Bou with his drum set, Ray with his harmonica, Ralph with his ukulele, Cathy with the same instrument with D.M., the Zelliff twins with nothing but the precious human voice, and Bea with the same instrument with Myron.

"Now the time has come!" Myron said.

"Bring it on!" Ralph added, which pursued us to go to school early.

On our way to the school of IASPA, we twelve suddenly met three brown-uniformed boy scouts with red neckerchiefs.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Myron asked them.

"Myron! We'll be having an emergency formation first this morning. I don't know why..." a scout replied.

"Wait a minute... are you... classmates with Myron?" Em asked.

"Of course, blond. Even with that nerd, your fan, and your admirer." another one pointed Ray, Ralph and Bea while replying the question.

"S***! Why you guys don't let us identify them?" Em cussed.

"Blond guy..." the second scout called him but was intervened.

"Emmanuel." Em clarified.

"OK, Emmanuel; we're really classmates with those four. I know you don't know this but... OK I'm Scout Paul Pongasi, the newly-elected internal senior crew leader. You can call me Pong if you want, though." the second scout chuckled.

"And I'm Scout David Pingulla, or Ping for short, the newly-elected external senior crew leader." the first scout added.

"And I'm Scout Jason Labra, or Lab, as the newly-elected assistant senior crew leader." the third scout introduced.

"OK, nice to meet you guys..." Em agreed.

"Hey Em! I'm also a member of the IASPA Scouting Unit!" Bou intervened.

"What the!" Em screamed.

"Yes... it's true." Paul said.

"OK guys, let's go back to our respective classrooms, we might be late." I advised.

"Before you leave, Bou, can you accept our favor being involved in an emergency formation?" David asked.

"Oh sure, but the project, I will still concentrate on it." Bou replied.

"The project will start in the afternoon." David warned.

"AFTERNOON?" we, except Bou, were shocked.

"Yes, I contacted the teacher." David proved.

"YESSSS!" we celebrated the announcement while walking to our respective classrooms. We cheered up at this moment.

**Loki Senna's POV**

Azalev put his deafening advises to me, but I still cannot get up in place. Still, Grim walked too far, leaving the fallen combatants in Helheim.

"Loki... is it... me?" I asked to myself in agony while trying to get my dropped scepter. "Am I... him? Loki... Senna... am I him?" I tried to get up in place. "Am I Loki Senna? I... need to... figure myself out... if I am the deceiver... the trickster they always know..."

"DECEIVER!" one of my allied minions screamed.

"Wake up, deceiver! You still need to fulfill your mission!" Azalev said.

"Loki Senna the Deceiver... is dead?" another minion had a rumor.

"I'm... not... dead. And don't call... me... Loki Senna the Deceiver..." I talked to myself.

"WHAT?! YOU AIN'T THE DECEIVER?!" Heilev, Mena, Azalev, Hella, and Hevadon were shocked.

"Yes... I ain't Loki Senna the Deceiver, I'm just Loki... the Norse god of mischief. Don't ever... try to call me Loki Senna... again." I said.

"You're not Loki Senna but... why did you still call yourself as... Loki?" Heilev asked.

"All I can say is... I just made a pun fit for humans... and even you got deceived by my fake name." I replied.

"WHAT? Deceived?" they were shocked again.

"It's so sad... but true. Yes, you all got deceived." I said my last words while disappearing in Helheim.

"Deceiver..." Azalev yelled after my disappearance.

"Grim Reaper... YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL OF YOUR CRIMES!" Hevadon screamed.

"Loki may use another stratagem against your enemy, I swear. You can still call him as 'Loki' or as 'The Deceiver' but should not be called as 'Loki Senna'. We'll still fight against Grim Reaper, I swear." Mena advised.

Meanwhile, Zeus, Odin and Thor came in Helheim.

"Where's Loki?" Odin asked.

"I don't know, he just disappeared here." Azalev replied.

"But can you offer us his message?" Thor asked him.

"He isn't Loki Senna the Deceiver anymore." Azalev answered.

"So I'm no longer Thor Voltres, and Master Odin can't be Odin Omnipatrus... anymore? We're also affected by his deceit." Thor said.

"I'm no longer Zeus Jovielectrix; just call me ZEUS!" Zeus said.

"Great ones, you will now be called by your first names only." Azalev recommended. "Lemme go to Birdsville to tell it to Loki's allies there." he disappeared; and Loki's forces teleported soon after, except Hella, Thor and Odin.

"Loki is yet to be found. We should go to Birdsville." Odin said.

In Helheim, Hella came back to her frozen kingdom, as both Odin and Thor teleported to Birdsville.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Now, our music project has just begun.

Since our project needs pairs, I paired up with the big fat Bou for this certain project. In our section, D.M. paired up with Khazam; Ash, the rumored admirer, paired up with Lou-anne; Myca paired up with Castina; Riku and Zaito both paired up; the Zelliffs Ken and Cin paired up with each other; and Raine paired up with S.L. Other students also found pairs there.

In Myron's section, Myron himself paired up with Ray; Cathy paired up with Bea; David paired up with Paul; and Jason paired up with Ralph. Others in their section follow.

Any song of choice will do, since our project is actually a "makeup" for the passing grade. In our section, with my order mentioned, some of the songs are Eminem's "The Monster", Johann Pachelbel's "Canon in D", Katy Perry's "Dark Horse", Taylor Swift's "Blank Space", Vocaloid's "Death Shall Not Be Taken Thee" and "Two Faced Lovers", and Celldweller's "Eon".

In Myron's section, some of the songs listed are Linkin' Park's "Faint", One Republic's "Counting Stars", Maroon 5's "Won't Go Home Without You" and Timbaland's "Apologize".

While the project was still going on, Loki secretly visited IASPA, disguising as one of the teachers.

"The deceiver?" Raine was lucky to see Loki while listening to the presentors.

"Raine, what happened?" I asked.

"Loki-sama... I've seen him... but as a teacher?" Raine was shocked.

"Can you tell me where Lokz is?" I eagerly asked.

"Inside the campus, I guess..." he replied. "Lemme check him out later, senpai. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure, I will." I accepted his favor.

In the school ground, Loki shifted back to his normal form and hid himself with his magic - invisibility.

"They should not know that I am here..." Loki said to himself.

In our section, our music teacher evaluated our presentation; and the pair of D.M. and Khazam received the highest points. I don't know with Myron's section since another teacher handled them, until the class had dismissed and Myron and Bou both met.

"Where's Emmanuel?" Myron asked Bou.

"I don't know, but I guess he's with Raine." Bou replied. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Somebody in our section wanted to ask him how he felt after the project. Can you call him?" Ray said.

"Is it Beatrice?" Khazam asked.

"Hmm... maybe. But where's Em at this moment?" Ralph interrogated.

"I guess he's finding the deceiver with Raine." Bou stated his opinion.

"You mean Loki?" Khazam and the Zelliffs were shocked.

"Senpai, can you go with us find Loki-sama?" Cin and Ken asked.

"Let me find your Em-senpai first." Bou denied.

"Why?" Riku and Zaito asked.

"I guess Bea wants to talk to him... about the proj." Ralph replied.

"Loki the deceiver is somewhere in the school ground. Maybe Em is there, too!" Jason warned.

"Are you sure, Mr. Lab?" Ralph asked.

"We have to tell Bea about this: Emmanuel is with the deceiver!" Jason warned again.

"THE DECEIVER?" Myron, Ralph, Ray, and the Zelliffs were shocked.

"Did Emmanuel go with Raine?" Bou asked Jason about my presence.

"Yes, he did. And also, Loki is in the school ground. Maybe Loki is the clue regarding where Emmanuel is; then once we found them in the school grounds..." Jason replied but Khazam intervened.

"Wait... If we find Loki and Em in the school grounds, then you will now call Bea and tell her that both of them are there." Khazam said.

"Agreed, genius." Jason agreed Khazam's request. "So who will find him?"

"ME!" Riku, Zaito, the Zelliffs, Bou, Khazam, Myron, Ray and Ralph raised hands. D.M. also raised his hand in silence.

"Let's roll." Jason led the ten students to the school grounds, and started finding Loki, Raine, and me.

Meanwhile, Loki used his fire magic to himself - three fireballs surrounding him and orbiting him while he's in flames. Loki enraged himself, letting us think that I had vengeance.

Raine and I ran to where Loki was, in the middle of the school grounds. Eleven people ran in the school grounds, too, due to Loki's rage.

Will Loki reveal his truth to us like what he did to his allies? Next chapter is on the line.


	24. Chapter 23: Striking Back

**Loki Senna's POV**

The students ran to me because Em and Raine were also in the school grounds.

"Jason!" Khazam yelled, calling Jason, a boy scout.

"What is it?" the scout asked him.

"I've seen Emmanuel and Raine, they are at Loki's back. It's time for you to call Bea!" Khazam told to Jason about their matter.

"Good." Jason agreed and ran back to Myron's classroom.

As Jason went to the classroom to see his pretty classmate Bea, I was still enraged in powering myself up for I expected the coming of the skeletal undead soldiers summoned earlier by Grim Reaper. It was dusk at that time, but I was still surrounded in flames which the school ground was burned in my presence.

"Would you please come out here Bea? Your love is on the school ground! THE SCHOOL'S ON FIRE!" Jason screamed for a warning.

"Huh? Are you sure?" it was Bea who was shocked.

"I'll prove to you that Emmanuel is with Loki." Jason decided and encouraged her to go with him to the school grounds. They both ran to the burning area.

"LOKI!" Em screamed as he saw me in flames.

"LOKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS OUR SCHOOL AND YOU SHOULD'VE NOT BURNED IT DOWN!" Jason screamed.

"I should have saved Emmanuel from this deceiver..." Bea decided.

"Be warned... Grim Reaper arrives." I warned the students.

"Huh?" the students were shocked, as the undead soldiers ambushed them.

"You can't get me!" I screamed as I exploded with a deafening blast, burning the skeletons down. However, the students were also blown down far from me.

"Loki!" Jason screamed.

"Emmanuel, please stay with me! I don't want you to be hurt by the deceiver! Please..." Bea pleaded.

Zerex came to the school ground with another horde of undead soldiers.

"Another one." I said to myself, as I blinked towards Zerex and struck him with my burning scepter.

"You can't even stop me, deceiver. Death will now initiate the final judgment now. If you dare try to stop this apocalypse by only your wits or magic, you must defeat me or your soul will be tormented for eternity." Zerex said as we both battled.

"Right from this day, I will deceive every student to be with me; they had special magical powers which I know that it will always be useful until the end. All people tell lies, but let me use those lies to buff my magic and stop that rumored shinigami, Grim Reaper." I said to myself in my mind.

A fiery explosion killing all the undead soldiers of Zerex continued our battle. Still, Bea embraced her both arms to her rumored crush Em; and later during my duel against Zerex, Em attempted to kiss her cheek. Jason stalked them both.

"You already deceived me, will you deceive me again?" Zerex asked me while in battle, casting his "Decayed Slash" which when you were slashed by his sword, you were affected by a poison.

It was so close that I was almost slashed by his sword that made me blink further from him.

"Be careful Lokz!" Em screamed, letting Raine and Azalev come to school.

"Loki-sama, I'm gonna help!" Raine said while rushing to the battle, but was sadly hit by Zerex's curse.

"You don't know that this is a duel, a battle between two opposing combatants." Zerex said.

"I don't care, as long as I'm gonna face you!" Raine shouted and directly cast his "Universal Pull" to dismount Zerex from his horse and choke his neck. "You can't get Loki-sama anymore; you now confront your pain." He then cast "Spear Barrage" from the ground and the spears pierce his chest. I cast my "Coil of Fire" to burn Zerex.

"And why are you interrupting my long-lost battle?" Zerex asked Raine as he was blown down in front of him.

"Zerex, the deceiver is nothing without the deceived victim. Death is nothing without life. And you are nothing without your power!" Raine shouted while draining Zerex's power.

"RAINE! CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU'RE CASTING!" I screamed as I blinked again to him and had an attempt to attack while he's channeling his spell.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

"I'm gonna stop that Zerex death b****!" I said to myself, trying to stand up; but my f***ing schoolmate slash admirer, the pretty Bea, held me back.

"Why?" I asked her the reason.

"Please don't go... don't leave me by your side!" the admirer pleaded.

"But there's a critical situation for my friend, the deceiver!" I attempted to refuse.

"I don't say that I'm jealous with your Loki. You can go, but balance my number of kisses!" Bea dared.

"What? Balance her number of kisses? Bea, how many kisses do you throw to that rapper?" Myron asked.

"Excuse me, it's none of your business." she intervened.

"But all of us stalked you both." Jason warned.

"WHAT?" other students were shocked of Jason's saying.

"If that is the case, if Bea will throw three kisses to Em, Em will also throw the same number!" Ralph dared.

"But the problem is..." Myron warned but was intervened by Loki's magic. "You deceiver!" And another explosion from Zerex's magic occurred. "Oh s***!"

"What the f*** are you doing this to us?" I yelled while walking far from the students and near to Loki.

"I'm not your Loki Senna anymore... just call me Loki... only my first name." Loki replied, remembering his defeat against Grim in Helheim as Loki narrated.

"Lokz! Why you..." I again yelled but intervened by Zerex and Loki getting close for an attack.

They both cast magic in front of each other, and this happens: Loki was blown down to where the students stayed on the ground, while Zerex was blown far from the stage.

"S***!" I cussed as Raine rushed to me.

The students sighed of Loki falling down from casting magic.

"Hey! Pull him near you b****! Pull him! Right NOW!" I told Raine to cast his Pull to Loki.

Azalev, tired from waiting, walked towards the students.

"You guys watch out from that Loki, I know you're still friends with him but... HE'S TRYING TO FOOL YOU GUYS!" he warned.

"WHAT?" Again, they were shocked.

"If he's deceiving you guys, just be warned; because any moment from now he will, or he may, recruit you as his last minions for the coming apocalypse!" Azalev again warned.

"But we have friends here that are Loki's so-called 'servitors'." Khazam said.

"Well, I know, but if he's in a critical situation, he will find a way deceiving you. Deceiving you in a sense that he will treat you as his allies, fighting off Grim's undead army." Azalev replied.

"That Grim Reaper is holding the power of death itself!" Bou warned.

"Well, be warned of his so-called 'power', which is as you say - death." Khazam said.

"Grim is dangerous due to his power! He ends our lives! He attempted to end Loki's!" Myron yelled.

"There's no forever in that sense." Jason said.

"F*** you! You think forever doesn't exist? Prove it to me!" Bou yelled at him, also doing his offensive gestures.

"Stop that madness please. If you dare stop this apocalypse, join me. For those who are now with this deceiver, I accept, I'm also his companion but I'm warning you of the consequences of Loki's deceit and falsehood striking you students. Don't ever be deceived by the deceiver, even if he's your ally." Azalev instructed.

"Sir, yes, sir!" both Bou and Jason agreed, and others follow.

We students rushed to where Azalev traveled - to Birdsville. He owned a bright white hub which acts like our dormitory. There, we stayed until Loki comes and announces his so-called "final battle".

The battle between Loki and Zerex continues on the next chapter. So be warned!


	25. Chapter 24: Death's Ambush

**Loki Senna's POV**

Two students Em and Raine tried assisting me in battling Zerex the death knight. On the other hand, Linew, in Araxneus, summoned his two trusted combatants to meet him and Hex in his lair.

"My revenge to Loki Senna and his comrades will begin. Tan! Dex!" Linew said in a dark place. Fire burns under his command, indicating the two newcomers Tan and Dex.

Tan is a fire fiend that looks like a giant black skeleton but covered with thin rocks as his skin and burning in flames endlessly.

Dex is a shadow version of a female light elf Agri No Seimei, and also has the shadow magic which is Agri's inverse.

"Three of you, I have heard an announcement from the rumored shinigami - Grim Reaper." Linew narrated.

"And what is it, master?" Tan asked.

"Grim Reaper will initiate an apocalypse starting in Birdsville and the school. He will have his three fellow harbingers. Dex, be sure to ambush Agri No Seimei by summoning undead elves. Tan, attack Hella and the ice giants of Loki Senna. You, Hex, try ambushing Raine Magato. He's one of the students that have magical power. Tsuchigumo may have no use to me, but I command him to destroy Hevadon the light knight. If any of the deceiver's allies intervene my plan, I recommend you three to assist in putting them to death. Zerex may have no use too, but I will let him decide which his target will be. You two fiends will command my army." Linew informed.

"Linew, maybe Loki Senna has any other plan resisting ours. He's more cunning than you." Tan said.

"Then let him be! For instance, if Hevadon will attack Zerex then it's fine with me. My targets are not final. It will be during the apocalypse." Linew replied.

"Linew, why are you still hungry for vengeance? You already lost twice!" Hex warned.

"Agri No Seimei and Loki Senna are some of my foes during the battle. Those mongrels intervened my soul-reaping duty. Also, Grim Reaper is Loki Senna's greatest enemy. Loki won't stop using his cunning to Grim, until Grim will eventually lose." Linew warned.

"Well then, let's get it going." Dex agreed with Linew and four of them turned to the coming Grim Reaper.

"The undead army will invade Immortelle's cemetery. You death fiends will initiate the battle with the death knights. Dex will assist Noxeva in a massive necromancy session for the final battle." Grim informed.

"So... I'm gonna raise more undead soldiers?" Dex asked.

"Yes, with Noxeva, Zerex's sister. We will prepare legions of undead soldiers for the coming apocalypse." Grim replied. "The undead army will invade Immortelle's cemetery."

On the other hand, I was still in battle against Zerex.

"I thought you were more cunning, deceiver. If you think you are, why don't you use this cunning deceit you have?" Zerex said.

"I'll prove to you, as you say!" I said in rage, preparing for my massive cunning and intense wits.

Still, Zerex and I had a very intense battle, leaving Em and Raine almost stilled.

"What are you waiting for? Let's assist them!" Em yelled.

"Zerex said to us that only Loki-sama and him will only fight, and we won't interrupt them." Raine replied.

"Bulls***! Why the f*** do you listen to f***ing Zerex? He's our enemy, and we should defeat that b****!" Em cussed. "You have the truest definition of PAIN, b****! Then we should beat this motherf***er!"

"Senpai, I'm warning you. Limit your usage of profane words. Or else, I will put you to extreme pain." Raine warned.

"Death will be the one to judge you for eternal life or suffering!" Zerex yelled.

"Someday, I'll be the one defying death!" I said, as Zerex and I continued our one-on-one duel.

Our intense battle still erupted in the school.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

In the school of IASPA, Raine and I attempted to assist Loki again; but because of Zerex's stipulation and Bea's awareness and commitment, I was forced myself to go back to where the students stayed. Exaggerated of Zerex's duel with Loki, Bea didn't hesitate approaching both Raine and me.

"WOW! Loki burned the death knight down in FLAMES!" Paul, rushing to the students, yelled while seeing the battle.

"Oh yeah! I've seen it!" Jason, believing Paul's words, agreed what he saw.

"Emmanuel..." Bea pleaded.

"Don't just think of that guy! Look, Loki's in a critical situation!" Khazam advised.

"Scuse me, Khaz, Em is even involved in Loki's battle. Genius, don't also think of negative circumstances too much." Jason said.

"You know Bea has the point. Loki and Em were both in danger, and so far, there's nothing we can do to stop this f****t Zerex!" Myron said.

"But the problem for her is that she kept thinking the situation of Em, without even knowing yet about Loki." Bou disagreed.

"And then?" Ray asked.

"We will try to let Em and Raine retreat from the clash. Loki and Zerex both agreed a duel." Ralph replied.

"So Loki's really in a critical situation?" Khazam asked.

"Well, in Em's case, Em himself is loaded with important messages from both Loki and Bea. And so, we will try to let him have a chance to think. Let's see if Loki is aware of his situation as he alone had a duel, and let's also see if Bea is aware of her situation as she had an assumed relationship with the blond guy." Ralph replied.

Meanwhile, it was Loki and Zerex again who continuously dueled each other.

"No! That deceiver..." Zerex failed to hit Loki by his cast death magic.

"Hahahahahaha! You got tricked! Get wrecked you damn son!" I attempted to defile Zerex.

Zerex, enraged, tried to counter-attack Loki's very cunning wits.

"Loki Senna, you'll PAY!" Zerex screamed.

"What the f***?" I was shocked, thinking that Loki will still be in danger.

"S***!" Bou even cussed in this situation.

"To this bulls*** and back!" Myron cheered Loki up, and we followed the same thing.

"OK! Cheer up for Loki! Go!" I initiated, and they repeatedly mentioned Loki's name.

"What? The deceiver has his cunning comrades? No way! I'm gonna slay them to death." Zerex said.

"Slay 'em! I'm gonna wait." Loki agreed and secretly cast his flame magic as Zerex went near the students.

The students yelled at Zerex, but saved by explosive flames which blew him down; as Loki stabbed him with his scepter, flames came out from his body, piercing his armor and burning him into flames.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zerex screamed to his torment.

"WWHHHOOOAAAA!" the students were amazed by the flames, as Loki instantly faded in school.

"And where the f*** is Loki?" I asked.

"That Loki b****, where is he?" Myron asked, too.

"I dunno." other students replied with a gesture.

"S***. Let's find him!" I initiated again.

"It's too dark, b****!" Bou disagreed.

"F***!"I again cussed. "OK fine, let's go back home and we will find that deceiver the following day. That b**** why didn't he even meet me back at once?" I suggested as all of us students followed me to the dormitory Azalev owned.

Another battle starts at the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 25: Expect the Unexpected

**Azalev's POV**

"The students again... how blessed that they survived Loki's clash..." I said the night after the battle between Zerex and Loki.

Meanwhile, I alone saw the students walking towards the dormitory.

"Azalev is coming!" Myron shouted.

"What the!" Em suddenly responded.

"Students!" I called them.

"Azalev? Is that you again?" Ray asked, as if he didn't familiarize.

"Yeah, he IS Azalev." Myron clarified.

"By the way, kindly go to your specific places in my very large king-sized bed." Azalev requested.

"Uhm... Sir Azalev... we, the Famous Vocals, got a question..." Zaito, Riku, and the Zelliffs said.

"Granted. Go ask." I requested.

"Where can we find Loki-sama?" the Famous Vocals, as they themselves call, asked me.

"Loki Senna?" I asked.

"Wait a minute, Azalev... Don't. Ever. Call. Him. Loki Senna!" Myron said.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Holy knight, do you remember that Loki-sama confessed to you his true name?" Raine asked me.

"Wait a minute, chakra-transmitter..." I gave my chance to think. ("Myron (to Azalev): Now tell me the real truth, who really is Loki Senna?")

"MYRON!" I yelled at my human disciple and asked him to find Loki with his allies, as thunder suddenly boomed in Birdsville.

"The f***... Azalev, why?" Myron replied to me, and ran from his place in the bed.

**Flashback 6:**

"Loki's servitor: DECEIVER!"

"Azalev: Wake up, deceiver! You still need to fulfill your mission!"

"Loki's servitor 2: Loki Senna the Deceiver... is dead?"

"Loki: I'm... not... dead. And don't call... me... Loki Senna the Deceiver..."

"Heilev, Mena, Azalev, Hella, and Hevadon: WHAT?! YOU AIN'T THE DECEIVER?!"

"Loki: Yes... I ain't Loki Senna the Deceiver; I'm just Loki... the Norse god of mischief. Don't ever... try to call me Loki Senna... again."

"Heilev: You're not Loki Senna but... why did you still call yourself as... Loki?"

"Loki: All I can say is... I just made a pun fit for humans... and even you got deceived by my fake name." I replied.

"Loki's allies: WHAT? Deceived?"

"Loki (disappearing): It's so sad... but true. Yes, you all got deceived."

"Azalev (to Loki): Deceiver..."

"Hevadon: (to Grim): Grim Reaper... YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL OF YOUR CRIMES!"

**Loki Senna's POV:**

"They don't know me... even Grim can't take my dignity!" I said to myself, venturing Immortelle's church again.

Inside where Immortelle spawned with his pale wraiths, I ventured to the dark reaches of the church until I went underground. Under the church is a dusty secret area with walls full of inscribed graves, skeletons, and tombstones.

A soul gem from Grim Reaper was suddenly dropped and I found it as I ventured. Getting the gem, I channeled Grim's trapped souls to my scepter with Helheim ice and powers from my Immortality Apples. While channeling, Immortelle's captured souls were also absorbed, thus making the soul powers merge with the ice inside the scepter. Grim, seeing the light due to channeling, rushed to me and wielded his scythe. We were both alone under Immortelle's chapel, as I shifted myself into a frost lich.

"How could this happen to Loki? My soul gem is channeled!" Grim said as he ran.

Blink.

The splinters of ice barraged Grim, leaving him helpless. On the other hand, I was hit by his death magic. Grim's illusions came in, also attacking the death incarnate.

As the illusions put cover, I shifted back to normal.

"Loki! I'm warning you! Someday, during the apocalypse, one of us will die!" I heard Grim's voice, and I cast a structural spell when the illusions were down. Grim, seeking advantage, attempted to cast a soul portal that had its way to his underworld, trapping the ones caught. The soul portal trapped me just after I imprisoned Grim into my "labyrinth of glass". Immortelle's chapel, the tombstones, and dead skeletons were destroyed by the piercing ice from below.

"Let's see who between the two of us can escape faster." my voice was heard by Grim.

I was in Grim's dark underworld, and all I can hear is the sound of the ghosts, the roaring zombies, and the screaming souls of the dead. A dark place but with a challenge, I realized that this underworld is the same field that the battle between the pair of Drake and Mena and the pair of Shanx and Dread took place; and also the same field I was first defeated by Grim.

As I escaped, I was surrounded by many types of undead monsters that freely roamed the underworld. They chased me as I attempted to battle them all.

Grim, on the other hand, was suddenly ambushed by his double-faced illusions and my giants as he went near the frozen, glassy walls. Sometimes, he even exploded himself in flames or suddenly blinked to a random area of the labyrinth.

As Grim tries to find himself out from the closed labyrinth, the souls he trapped also scream restlessly.

**Khazam Espion's POV**

As Myron was commanded, he requested Cathy and Ralph to go with him. Ray and I, on the other hand, talked to Azalev.

"Regarding Loki, I heard Em talking to Myron that he was once Loki's adopted son." Azalev said.

"Sad but true." I agreed.

"It was according to Norse myths that Loki had three 'wives or husbands': Sigyn, Angrboda, and Svadifari. He (Loki) and Sigyn had one son named Narfi; he and Angrboda had three children: Fenrir, the Midgard serpent, and Hel; then Loki, shifting himself into a mare, bore a foal named Sleipnir." Ray read the books.

"Hel. You mean... Hella?" I asked.

"I guess the name 'Hel' and 'Hella' both refer to the ice-manipulating female ruler of Helheim." Em stated.

"I haven't seen her yet." Raine said.

"Remember, Hella is even one of the famous allies of Loki!" I said to Raine.

"So it means to say this: Let's assume that Loki is what we commonly call as 'Loki Senna'. If he has a Narfi, could this be 'Narfi Senna'? Then, what about Hella, could this be 'Hella Senna'?" Bou asked.

"In fact, his 'Loki Senna' pseudonym is just a deception maneuver that we students thought that Loki really bears that name; so Loki never created the Senna family, it was just a deception. Even if Loki revealed that he isn't Loki Senna, many students still remember him as Loki Senna. In short, we all are deceived." I replied.

"What about Em? Could this be Emmanuel Senna Syncoice?" Bou asked again.

"F*** YOU!" Em suddenly reacted, quickly raising his middle finger in front of Bou.

"Em! Calm down!" I advised.

"Emmanuel Senna Syncoice is f***ing useless! There's something you didn't know yet." Em exclaimed.

"And what?" both Bou and I wondered.

"Remember that my dad is a f***ing Mafia boss s***. By the time I was born, my mom died after; not because of my dad, but because of the sudden case causing her maternal death. And so I live only with my dad, but there was a family problem between two of us. In his last punishment my dad violently forced me to kneel in front of him on thumbtacks. Suddenly, the wind strongly blew the thumbtacks before I actually knelt down. Then a flash of lightning almost hit my dad, and the unknown deceiver seized me for escaping my dad's violence." Em told his story.

"And then..." Azalev asked.

"The deceiver, who named himself Loki Senna, hid me with his cloak and shifted himself into a serpent and turned me invisible. My dad, which I named him Alphon Bruce Syncoice, fired his gun before Loki actually shifted. The serpent quickly moved out from my house as my dad yelled my name. I actually don't have a middle name, but Loki deceitfully placed his 'Senna' name as my middle name temporarily, and intentionally introduced Narfi as my brother. When Loki revealed himself, my middle name fades, but I don't know what will unexpectedly happen to Narfi." Em continued.

"So, Senpai, your name will just be Emmanuel Syncoice but without a middle name?" Ken asked.

"Senpai, you really tried to reveal what true pain is." Raine said.

"I understand what is your temporary relationship with Loki, but how did Loki deceive you students?" Azalev asked.

"He concealed his true name and rarely his appearance." I replied.

"I've never seen Loki, my dear, but how did he abduct you from your harsh father?" Bea asked to Em regarding Loki's deception.

"You still don't know yet about my f***ing backstory." Em answered to the students.

Meanwhile, Myron and his two companions finally led Loki to the dormitory.

"Lokz?" Em called, as Azalev wielded his sword DragonVayne to stop Loki from entering, while Loki wielded his scepter in his counter-attack attempt against Azalev.

A sound of marches suddenly passed through Birdsville, as Loki tried to enter the dorm.

**Loki Senna's POV**

"I told you before, Loki, to wake up and face the truth. But what happened? You even deceived the students." Azalev was frustrated.

"I just came from Grim's realm to escape, due to my clash against him. Then you will do to me like this? What have I done to the students as you say that 'I deceived them'? Is there any evidence from you?" I asked.

"I have recorded the conversation of Azalev, Em, Khazam, Bou, Raine, Ken and Bea." Ray said.

"What the f***!" Em cussed.

"Huh?" Ray was shocked.

"Why the f*** do you record our convo?" Em asked angrily.

"For evidence." Ray replied sincerely.

"Wait a minute, I will explain to Azalev the real truth why." Loki decided.

"Are you serious?" Azalev asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"I'll give you one more chance, Loki. If you dare hurt your students again, you will be banished in Helheim and you will never come back here." Azalev reprimanded.

"Azalev! Give him another chance! He's still changing!" Myron yelled, as Ralph wore his black cloaked armor and hood and decorated it with chains.

"I'm dressing up like an Arthas Menethil death knight set in World of Warcraft." Ralph said.

"And what are you doing, Ralph?" Bea asked.

"Boss, if ever Grim's undead monsters will come, I will stand prepared and ready to face them!" Ralph replied with ease.

"Agreed!" Em agreed at Ralph's statement.

"And that's what I attempted to say to you, Azalev. The apocalypse is fast-approaching. Look, the brown and green scouts and the white teenage soldiers marched in preparation of the final battle." I said to Azalev.

"The tanks, the ambulances, the trucks, the school buses, they all paraded in a single lane." Cathy added.

"The school of IASPA is guarded by the brown scouts with red accessories, the green scouts with orange accessories, and the white soldiers with red caps." Ralph also added.

"They're expecting that Grim Reaper and his undead army will have full invasion in IASPA." I said.

"That's why most of us students were fully trained in some organizations!" Bea concluded with my sentence.

"Paul, Jason, David, Ashley, Castina, Myca, and Lou-anne! They all dressed up like scouts!" Bou yelled.

"It needs briefing." Azalev said.

"Agreed. Let me assemble my comrades." I agreed at Azalev's statement, as I slowly faded in front of him.

I went to Musspellheim to seek Mena.

"Ah, our descendant." Mena said as I came to the burning temple.

"Mena, we need you and your fire giant minions! Please summon Surter!" I requested.

"King Surter! The fire giants need your presence!" Mena yelled in front of the empty throne, as Surter exploded in flames and appeared suddenly. Surter, like her, was a fire giant which his body was flaming and burning endlessly, as Mena also had the same trait.

"Queen Mena, what happened?" Surter asked.

"Loki, our descendant, the Norse god of mischief, wants to speak to you." Mena replied.

"Surter... the abode of humans, Midgard, will be fully invaded by a cloaked scythe-using skeleton named Grim Reaper. The place at the left of the world tree Yggdrasil will be the center of our battle." I stated.

"Grim Reaper?" Surter asked.

"Yes, Grim Reaper, the black-cloaked scythe-using skeleton that brings us death under his hand." I replied.

"OK. Fire giants, half of you will go to Midgard with Mena and me! The other one will defend the whole realm!" Surter commanded.

"YES, MASTER!" the fire giants agreed, as half of them faded with Surter and Mena. I alone teleported to Jotunheim.

In the mountains of Jotunheim, the ice giants followed me to Birdsville with Surter's allies, as a strong wind happened during the union of joint gigantic forces.

Agri No Seimei and Hevadon also summoned their own minions, the light elves and light knights respectively. Drake led his gigantic and devastating dragons to battle. Hella and her frozen undead minions led out from Helheim and united with the ice giants. Lax, Cathy, Heilev, Kavel, Brax, Ferex, Zeus, Thor, Odin, and Raine all walked to me.

On the other hand, Grim's undead minions led by Shanx, Dread, Linew and Zerex invaded Birdsville. Tan, Dex, Noxeva, Tsuchigumo, Uxz, Hex, and Asxhe followed the four death warlords onto battle. Still, Grim wasn't around in Birdsville yet.

An earthquake with flashes of lightning suddenly boomed in Birdsville as my allied comrades neared Grim's undead. Our battle will start at the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26: Now You See Us

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Imprisoned in the frozen, transparent, and complicated labyrinth of glass created by the deceiver Loki Senna, I really tried my best to escape. I have already commanded Linew and Zerex to lead my undead army on my behalf; since because of the deceiver's increasing rage, I need more time to escape, and he alone escaped many times in my underworld.

"Grim Reaper!" a voice called me.

"A screaming soul?" I asked.

"Your undead army is challenging my horde, if you can't come then it will explicitly be your loss!" the same voice warned.

"Loki Senna! What have you done?!" I screamed.

"And don't call me Loki Senna anymore; I'm just Loki, ready to face you and your black armies of death. Grim, expect death as what your power lies!" the voice I heard was from the deceiver.

"Deceiver! Expect your fate and die!" I yelled, as Loki's voice faded.

I tried to run to escape the labyrinth, but my double-faced illusions and Loki's giants ambushed me as I went to any area of the labyrinth of glass. As a result, I cast my death magic to put them to their extinction, and suddenly I broke the labyrinth after staying in it for a few months.

Upon hearing the shattered ice in Immortelle's boneyard, my undead army started attacking Loki's forces.

"Hevadon, take over my lead!" Loki commanded.

Wanna know the opposing pairs in battle between Loki's forces and my army? The pairs of combatants are Agri No Seimei and Dex, Hevadon and Zerex, Hella and Noxeva, Drake and Tan, Heilev and Linew, Surter and Tsuchigumo, Mena and Uxz, Lax and Shanx, Zeus and Dread, and Kavel and Asxhe; and the pair of Ferex and Brax will face the death beast Hex.

"IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" Hevadon screamed, and all of our opposing comrades wielded their own weapons and started to engage in a very furious and bloody battle. While my undead allies attacked the deceiver's comrades, the fire and ice giants, light knights, double-faced illusions, enslaved Hel frost banshees, light elves, dragons, and both angels of light and darkness all battle the living skeletons, zombies, mummies, shadow wraiths, shadow elves, death fiends, death knights, undead giants and undead dragons. All units are fully armored.

The rays of light and shadows both mark the coming of Agri's light elves and Dex's shadow elves. On the other hand, Loki alone went to IASPA. Azalev tried to search for Loki in the school grounds, as the students already set up their own plan.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Khazam led the students according to a united plan.

"OK, listen. Three out of our five organizations in IASPA will make efforts to battle an array of Grim Reaper's skeletons and zombies - first off will be the Boy Scouts Unit, to be led by David Shogun Pingulla or 'Ping'; the Girl Scouts Unit, to be led by Lou-anne Mae Biclemets or 'Lou'; and last but not the least will be the Citizenship Advancement Training Unit, to be led by Shaun Doge Luxembourg, or 'Share Lungs'. Half of your troops will defend the whole area of IASPA, and the other half will attack the army. We should try to subdue Grim's undead soldiers while we don't intervene the comrades of the known deceiver Loki Senna. I know few of you are Loki's allies already, but we must not merge with them since the so-called 'apocalypse battle' is now starting." he stated.

Meanwhile, Azalev started meeting again with Loki.

"Deceiver, your comrades are in battle, and then you don't take part. What are you waiting for? Assist!" he said.

"Holy knight, I'm expecting Grim Reaper himself to come here to the school for our final duel." Loki replied to Azalev.

"You and him? Both of you will battle each other without any ally?" Azalev complained.

"Please give me a chance to decide; someday, he and his powerful comrades will come." it was Loki who expected.

In the dormitory, we students suffer dizziness due to a sudden quake.

"Emmanuel, please come to me for a moment." it was Bea who requested.

"I have to leave, for I might be involved." I denied.

"But please..." she again pleaded me, as I now followed her offer.

"Why?" I asked, as I successfully kissed Bea's right cheek.

"You did as I expected." she said.

"OK, but I have to leave, for I might be called by the deceiver." I warned.

Another quake happened, as Bou yelled at me with D.M. at his side.

"EM! LOKI HAS CALLED US FOUR! HURRY!" Bou said.

"DUCK COVER HOLD, B****!" I yelled at him as the quake was still happening.

An intense snowstorm struck Birdsville for the second time, as the quake had lulled.

"I have to go now, someone's calling me..." I pleaded at Bea.

"OK, but..." Bea tried to warn me but was intervened by a kiss. I ran out from the dorm with both D.M. and Bou. It was Loki who called us three.

"DECEIVER! LOKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bou yelled at Loki.

Raine, outside the dormitory, cast his 'Universal Pull' to let three of us meet with him, Khazam, and Loki. Azalev, on the other hand, prayed a lot for the coming of his parents Uka and Azenev. Odin and Thor suddenly came to the school.

"Time for me to reclaim my long-lost hammer!" Thor bravely said to himself.

"Scuse me, thunder god, your hammer is with the death knight Zerex." Loki warned him.

"That Zerex fool! Who attacked that death knight?" Odin asked.

Thunder and lightning flashed and boomed violently as the battle progressed.

"Hevadon, the light knight, attacked him." Loki replied.

"Just be sure that Hevadon and his allies will beat Zerex and his undead army." Odin requested.

"Let Zerex pay for the theft of my Mjollnir hammer!" Thor agreed with Odin's command.

"We will guard the students, deceiver; and you will do the rest to slay your eternal rival of death, Grim Reaper." Odin said.

Thunder and lightning flashed and boomed again as the snowstorm became more severe. Half of the organization-involved students stayed in school, while the other half ran outside the school to attack the undead.

"TAKE MY COMMAND, ABOUT FACE!" Ping, Lou and S.L. shouted as the students now faced the back of the undead army. "Wield your weapons, lock and load!" they allowed the students to use specific weapons: broadswords and red neckerchiefs for the brown male scouts; orange neckerchiefs, bows and arrows for the green female scouts; and rifles and snipers for white soldiers.

"AIM!" the students now positioned themselves for battle, as Loki used his cunning to make the blades, arrows, and bullets killable for undead monsters.

"FIRE!" and so the students moved towards the undead army. The green scouts positioned at the sidewalks of Birdsville, as the white soldiers moved to the terraces and rooftops of common second-floor houses. The brown scouts were shielded with projectile protection from friendly fires.

Birdsville residents escaped to the distant city of Midgard, to Immortelle's chapel, or to IASPA; as I was still in the back gate of the school with Khazam, Bou, D.M., Raine, S.L., Myron, Ray, Cathy, Ralph, Azalev, Odin, Thor, Uka, Loki, and Azenev. David, Jason, and Paul, the three scouts of Myron's section, ran to the school to meet Loki and us students.

**Loki Senna's POV**

A third quake happened, as thunderstorms and blizzards became more intense. As the quake vibrated the ground, four people on horseback appeared from the distance. Was Grim Reaper there? Let's find out.

Ralph suddenly screamed upon seeing the four people, each riding a horse.

"THE FOUR HORSEMEN!" he yelled, as we all saw them.

As we stood upright and brave, the Four Horsemen came closer to the back gate.

The first and the closest to arrive was a strange man in white, with a hooded cloak embedded with golden designs, wearing a golden crown, equipping a bow and arrow out of precious metals, and riding a white horse with a large golden saddle.

The second to arrive was a man fully armored in red, dressing up like a knight warlord with his helmet concealing his face, equipping a great broadsword, and riding a fully-armored red horse.

The third to arrive was a man wearing in black, dressing an Inuit hood with mask, wearing a simple desert robe, carrying a large balance scale, and riding a black horse with a torn, dark grey saddle.

And the fourth and last to arrive was Grim Reaper, dressing a pale-grey hooded cloak, equipping a large scythe, and riding a pale undead horse with a black saddle decorated with skulls.

"Raine, summon the eight-legged horse, the giant wolf, and the giant serpent." I commanded.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Raine successfully summoned the three.

"The wolf and the serpent will assist my comrades; the eight-legged horse will stay in my side." I said to Raine, as he allowed Fenrir and the Midgard serpent to attack Grim's undead army.

"So, how many of us are here?" Em asked.

"Nineteen." Khazam replied instantly.

"OK, divide yourselves into three groups; the last one will solo one of the Four Horsemen members." David commanded.

"I'm gonna fight against Grim Reaper alone." I said.

"But why?" Odin and Thor asked suddenly.

"I promise... this will be my final chance to beat him... by myself!" I bravely pleaded them.

"Try fulfilling that difficult challenge you give to us now." Azalev said to me.

"Indeed, I will." I ran as I went at the extreme right side of the school ground, casting a coil of fire to Grim. Eighteen students divide themselves into three and choose which one horseman they will face.

To the white horseman named Conquest, he will face Khazam, Azalev, Odin, Thor, Azenev and David. To the red horseman named War, he will face Bou, Ray, Em, Ralph, Share Lungs and Paul. And to the black horseman named Famine, he will face D.M., Raine, Myron, Cathy, Uka and Jason. I alone will face the pale horseman named Death, which was actually Grim Reaper changing the color of his cloak from black to pale grey.

Meanwhile, a very intense, furious, and bloody battle between my comrades and Grim's allies continued.

"Ha! Caught you getting the hammer from the thunder god, right? If I were to remove this curse?" Hevadon said.

"You can't get my Betrayal Soul! It's mine; even Mjollnir is mine for the taking!" Zerex said.

"You are the reason why the thunder god is getting weaker!" Hevadon complained.

"And who I care with it? I already possessed that hammer, so, losers weepers!" Zerex replied.

"Time will come that you death knight will expect the revenge of the thunder god in which Loki had! Both Mjollnir and Chitauri will never be yours now!" Hevadon yelled, as lightning flashed at Zerex while he shifted himself into a fallen angel.

"Paladin! Where are you? I'm not yet done against you!" Zerex, suffering a bit, tried to find Hevadon.

"Oh really? Look at me now, death knight. Does my new form paralyze you? Try looking back, and expect your fate." Hevadon, in response to the thunder, replied in a darker voice; as Zerex saw his two double-faced illusions of himself staring him.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE NOT THE PALADIN I KEEP FINDING!" Zerex screamed.

"I am still a paladin; your problem is that you are just deceived. Get him!" Hevadon said, as Zerex's illusions started attacking him. "Death knight, you yourself are your own worst enemy." he cast his dark magic relative to his light knight powers to finish Zerex, but Zerex cast his death magic to the fallen angel to end their duel.

"MISTAKEN! I AM STILL CHALLENGING YOU!" Zerex said with Hevadon now critically endangered with the death curse. The Betrayal Soul sword dropped in front of Hevadon and channeled it to remove the dark curse of Thor's hammer, Mjollnir. Suddenly, Betrayal Soul exploded as Mjollnir was thrown and landed on IASPA. Zerex now used his Beelzebub bow in an attempt to defeat Hevadon.

"It's the end of your life, fallen. Death will dominate you!"

The Beelzebub arrow closely hit Hevadon but was countered by another arrow that also hit Zerex. Both of them were shot down and exploded.

In IASPA, Thor finally obtained the hammer but was given a warning shot by Conquest. On the other hand, Grim and I went face-to-face with each other.

"So you think that you're ready against me? Well, your fraud is never an option." Grim said.

"Indeed? You just gave me more power after the Battle of Helheim after you beat me!" I contradicted.

"When anyone dies, he will always die. Dying for eternity." Grim spoke.

"You might not know that death isn't always the end of mankind! Even mankind can be deceived, trying to defy the consequences of death by attempting to live with a long life." I argued.

"Nothing beats death, even an oldest person with the longest life dies. Even the last person living in this world will die. For ones who are bitter enough to stop me, death exists forever. Death never specifies what category of person you are. Death doesn't care how evil or good your side is. But there is only one message which people should always know: You only live once. Once you die, you will never come back to this world." Grim again stated.

"I know I will live once, and I'll never come back again; but before you'll expect death from me, I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" I screamed, as Grim initiated the battle against me.

As a result of his initiation, I went invisible when he cast his death magic, and also to secretly summon my double-faced illusions around Grim. As he saw my double-faced illusions and me, Grim tried to find out who the real Loki was by attacking them one by one. I alone and my other illusions went invisible, while one of my illusions attacked him. My illusions move independently, as I alone went secretly to Birdsville for the great war between my comrades and Grim's undead army.

Agri No Seimei and Hella both confronted Dex and Noxeva. In this case, the Alfheim female elf warlord will face the Svartalfaheim female shadow elf warlord. And by the way, Agri No Seimei and her light elf comrades were part of Ljosalfar race of Alfheim, while Dex and her shadow elf comrades were part of Dokkalfar-Svartalfar shadow race of Svartalfaheim.

In Dex's case, Grim Reaper selected only a third of the whole Svartalfaheim population of shadow elves to aid him in battles against me; as in Agri's case, I also selected a third of the whole Alfheim population of light elves to aim me in battles against Grim.

Hella, off from Helheim with her own Hel frost banshees and spectral knights, faced Noxeva and her shadow wraiths and undead knights.

"Dex?" Agri No Seimei just saw her for the first time.

"Agri?" Dex was also shocked of the same matter.

"You traitor Dex! You and your Dokkalfar elves made alliances with the soul-reaper! What have you done, Dex? You were supposed to aid your fellowmen in Svartalfaheim!" Agri yelled in anger.

"Agri No Seimei, your Ljosalfar elves are now no match for my Dokkalfar elves. Just accept the fact, that because of Grim Reaper, Loki Senna will have a chance of defeat against him. I alone voluntarily offered him devastating shadow magic, but I don't care if my other Dokkalfar shadow elves became undead because of Grim. Loki will be more powerless, Agri. Your Ljosalfar light elves will be wiped out even if some of them will replicate themselves or deceive us." Dex stated.

"Oh really? Dex, you think that my Ljosalfar elves have no match for your Dokkalfar elves? Seriously speaking, Grim just put you into a necrotic trouble and he will find a way that the world will be destroyed by death and decay. Darkness is becoming rampant in every world both Odin and Loki conquered, and you think that Grim Reaper is more powerful than Loki Senna and his other Norse comrades? Mistaken!" Agri said.

"I know your fate, Agri No Seimei! It's time for me to defeat you and your elves!" Dex yelled, as rays of shadows surround Agri, thus summoning the shadow elves. In response, Agri summoned the light elves by rays of light that surround Dex. Instead of attacking Agri herself, Dex's shadow elves attacked Agri's light elves. With this, Agri initiated the battle against Dex. The initiation accompanied a sudden explosion resulting the fall of Zerex and Hevadon.

In IASPA, Grim's explosive death magic shifted my attacking double-faced illusion into a dragon. Grim tried to get back and went near the main campus of the school, as the dragon consecutively shot him explosive fireballs while pursuing the flight against him. Rifles and arrows were also shot by the involved students, trying to target Grim and his pale horse.

The dragon my illusion shifted destroyed the front walls of the main building as Grim ran on walls. Grim was repeatedly burned while running, as he repeatedly cast his death magic to the dragon.

Battle continues at the next chapter. Expect more features.


	28. Chapter 27: Surpassed Dominion

**Loki Senna's POV**

The walls of IASPA's main campus were abruptly destroyed in an effort to burst out rage against Grim Reaper and his pale horse. The truth is that I wasn't destroying the campus but the manipulated double-faced illusion I summoned earlier. As Grim fell, he cast his death magic to my illusory flying dragon, but it instead killed the students and worsened the wall destruction.

When Grim landed on the school grounds, a fireball exploded directly behind his back. As a result, he jumped and tried to find the illusory dragon. In the illusory dragon's case, Drake, the ancient dragon lord, never summoned it; but the dragon was the same as the golden light dragon Agri No Seimei shifted me. Grim repeatedly cast his spectral skull fireballs as his death curses to the dragon, but all of them were missed and the dragon instead blinked to the front of him.

The dragon exploded as it neared at Grim, casting the death magic.

Grim Reaper, hit by the blast radius, didn't see the illusion coming, but another double-faced illusion of mine came and suddenly blinked in front of him.

The blink strike against Grim was a mere success as the illusion initiated a melee combat against him. The illusion rode on an eight-legged Sleipnir clone as Grim rode on a pale horse. The tactic is that whenever Grim gets close to the illusion, the illusion will blink behind the back and cast a single coil of fire. After the explosive coil, the illusion again engaged in a melee-ranged combat.

Another coil of fire against the soul-reaper partially defeated him in a melee combat. But, the battle between Grim and me is not yet over.

A third illusion shifted into a fire giant while the previous illusion summoned two fire giants to assist the battle against the soul-reaper. The previous illusion went invisible while burning Grim alive because of its devastating aura. The problem is, Grim also had his own aura, that disabled any healer from healing, or the aura has negation of healing spells; as a death curse applied to Grim Reaper himself just healed him instead of taking damage. For this, no heals will be applied in our battle.

"Deceiver, your tactics are still useless against me, though they deal me great impact for my loss." Grim said.

"Wait and expect, for I still have another one. Useless? You just wasted your death spells and that made you useless." he heard my voice.

A fourth illusion made his own double-faced illusions against Grim. This time, Grim had his double-faced illusions, but they were hostile to the soul-reaper. The shifted fire giant was even cloned with double-faced giant illusions. The fifth illusion ambushed Grim by a blink strike.

In summary, the second and fifth illusions were assigned to do melee combat against the reaper. The first and third illusions were assigned to be shape-shifters, while the fourth illusion was assigned to manipulate own illusions of himself, his ally, or his enemy.

Because Grim was now ambushed by double-faced illusions, he cast his mass-extinction death magic against them. The problem is, I alone was not hit this time by the second mass extinction. The smoke from his explosive death magic just obscured Grim's sight a bit as I went visible now.

"Now, that's all you've got, deceiver?" Grim asked, not knowing that I was visible at his back from the distance.

"Not quite, Grim." I abruptly cast a coil of fire to him as he just looked back.

Meanwhile, Hella and Noxeva both challenged each other in a battle.

"Ah, my fellow undead maiden... your necromantic spells may be no match for my cold penetration against you." Hella said.

"Oh really, cold-hearted Hel? You can't win this battle against me without any proof." Noxeva replied.

"So what will be it, forsaken witch?" Hella now asked.

Noxeva summoned her undead monsters as Hella was shocked that she alone faced so many undead monsters with Noxeva on the lead. Hella, in return, cast her ultimate spell, which was actually a severe blizzard, rained heavily with snow and blown strongly with winds, accompanied with hail. In short, a combination of hailstorms and blizzards rained down Noxeva's minions by a single spell manipulated by Hella.

"Im-IMPOSSIBLE!" Noxeva yelled, as Hella used her frost bow and arrows in an attempt to shoot her.

"Not yet my time, but your ambush is over." Hella stated, as Noxeva tried to counter-attack using her bewitched staff.

"You..." Noxeva angered.

"Be ready, for I will end your life; not in plagues, but in ice." Hella calmly said, as she tried to shoot her frozen arrow.

"Enough talk! Let this battle be finished!" Noxeva cast her ultimate spell, which was summoning her shadow replicas to critically attack Hella and her banshees. This time, a frost arrow pierced Noxeva to frozen death, while a shadow orb cursed Hella to die.

The blizzard of hail ended when the shadows of Noxeva faded away and all her undead monsters ended up frozen, and broken to pieces by falling ice. Hella's banshees also faded, but this time by the shadows of malediction.

**Azalev's POV**

Conquest made the initiation by shooting his arrows that either poison us or convert us to serving only him. Two students, namely Khazam and David, used their respective weapons - Khazam with a mistletoe bow and arrows, and David with a sword. Conquest rode a white horse fit for pure nobles; as he believed that if nobles can face him, nobles can beat him; the rest will be explicitly converted or died if they can't heed his order. His aim is to rule Birdsville beyond the position of any dictator, general, pope, king, emperor, president, prime minister, or any other high-ranking ruler.

Khazam did the first move in battling the Conquest as they both did ranged combat. David interrupted the concentration and humiliation of Conquest by slashing him repeatedly with his sword. Thor and Odin, both allies and even enemies of Loki, also interrupted Conquest by using magical powers. My father and I both assisted them in battle.

"Are you going to fulfill your name and your role, white horseman? Conquering the area and ruling over all?" David asked.

"All of you, defeated or victorious, must follow what I ordered to you. Those who defied me will so surely die." Conquest said.

"Oh really? You're not even a deity here! You're just a horseman willing to forcefully succeed any leader! And we can't follow your orders IF your orders themselves are actually evil. Even rules have limitations, ruler. We will follow what is good and right, and we will defy what is evil and wrong." Khazam informed.

"Make up your mind, fool. This is not exactly what the people want like you. Nothing is free in this world, so you MUST serve me and you will be rewarded with honor and glory. Fail me, and suffer for eternity." Conquest forced.

"Genius! Don't believe in him, all of his words are false!" I yelled at Khazam.

"Fallacy. Don't try to jump to explicit conclusions, Conquest. You can be a leader or a ruler, but your tyranny will put you down and let someone overthrow you." Khazam said.

"So it is said, but your words are clearly violating my rule. I now conquer your world, six of you. Now be defeated and serve me!" Conquest started the clash.

"Conquest, your rule starts to fall." Khazam replied the offer, as Odin, Thor, my dad Azenev, and I started the battle. David assisted us four, while Khazam intervened the strategy of Conquest by shooting Loki's deadly mistletoe arrows.

"Your government and opposition are insignificant; if I were you, you must follow the one who heeds the great rule! And that is always me!" Conquest denied.

"You can't rule or even make us sick! We're even immune!" David shouted.

"Immune? I'll show you the punishment of defying orders!" Conquest cast an intensely pestilent fog that makes the enemy sick of diseases.

"KHAZAM! DAVID! GET BACK!" I yelled.

"Sickness and pestilence will take you all!" Conquest yelled.

"Heal, p-p-please!" David shouted at me in a painful mood due to the venomous gale of pestilence.

"You can NEVER stop me! I am ALWAYS the ruler!" Conquest yelled again.

"A tyrant ruler conquering a village of justice? Midgard is not yours to conquer, fool. Not even Birdsville, as this village is part of Midgard realm itself! And I, with my fellow gods and goddesses, will guard this place and even make relations with people. Not even you can do the same, you only crave an empire!" Odin said.

"And I will surpass all of your kings! So no one can stop me!" Conquest said.

Thunder and lightning flashed, clapped and boomed the whole Birdsville as the plague still infested the village. Thunderstorms surround the battlefield of Conquest, while the plague outbreak also began there in the same place: now in the archaeology park of IASPA.

Lightning over diseases, thunder over human cries. Arrows flying everywhere between Khazam and Conquest, as the holy light made the Birdsville residents immune to the white horseman's plague.

The light blinded some of Grim Reaper's undead minions to death while boosting the cunning magical powers of Loki's elves and giants. On the other hand, the plague boosted the deadly magical powers of the undead while poisoning the elves and giants. Still, Loki was still able to fight off against the shinigami.

Due to the presence of the conflicting light and plague, the fiend lord Linew and the holy mistress Heilev began the battle of angels and demons. In the same conflict, the ancient dragon lord Drake summoned his strong array of mischievous dragons to initiate a clash against the undead fire fiend Tan and his flaming undead demons.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

"No one... can stop... DEATH!" I said as I tried to get revenge to the Norse deceiver.

"Of course no one can stop death, but, I ALONE... CAN STOP... YOU!" Loki replied me, as he advanced to battle against me.

The battle still continued as the destruction of Birdsville got rampant.

"Death is inevitable, deceiver. You can't escape from it." I said to him.

"Just watch me." the deceiver said as he cast his aerial barrage of fireballs.

The repeated explosions of fireballs made me barely dodge them. Successfully, I was hurt; but that doesn't mean that death comes to me.

"HA! You think no one can stop YOU? My show isn't done!" Loki said.

"Death is unstoppable!" I started to shout in rage, while covered in a fog of smoke.

"I agree, death is unstoppable; but you alone aren't! Now, just enjoy, for I alone am defeating you." Loki proudly stated, instantly blinking at my back and stabbing me. I, turning back, tried to counter his moves with my scythe, but it was always a repeated miss.

On the barren deserts of Birdsville, the flocks of dragons successfully burned Tan's fire death fiends alive. The dragon lord Drake alone initiated a clash against the fire fiend.

"Fire demon of death? Now you can never conceal me. Let your flames of death be extinguished, and let your true demonic self be revealed... Tan!" Drake cast his fire-breathing dragon magic to Tan.

Tan, blown by the flames, still stood after the fall, knowing that flames cannot kill him.

"The long conflict between Loki and Grim ends here, dragon lord. And by the way, flames can never hit me." Tan stated, while the dragon lord summoned the Niflheim ice dragon Nidhogg to aid him in battle. Nidhogg rose from underground, creating fissures and frozen mist that blow the flames of Tan's minions.

Drake started to ride with the Niflheim dragon to attack Tan from above. The freezing breath turned Tan's fiends to harmless smoke. After the easy defeat of Tan's flame fiends, Drake's minions flew around Tan and simultaneously shot explosive, but frozen, fireballs.

"Not yet finished!" Tan screamed as he cast explosive fireballs to the dragons in one shot, leaving only him, Drake, and Nidhogg.

"My turn." Drake said as Nidhogg flew above Tan and repeatedly shot explosive ice spikes to him.

The ground strike from Nidhogg's claws sent ice spikes from below. The tail stunned Tan when hit. Tan, in furious revenge, exploded himself with flaming souls attacking Nidhogg and Drake, burning them alive.

"Ha! Your frost dragon and you will die! For a few moments." Tan said.

"Not quite happening." Drake extinguished the flames by Nidhogg's frost breath. "Are you ready, soul-devouring dragon of Niflheim?"

The dragon roared and roared that the Birdsville residents heard his voice.

"Drake?" a student wondered.

The dragon lord jumped and slashed Tan with his dragon-staff, accompanied by Nidhogg's icy spikes. Nidhogg, in return, devoured Tan alive while descending to Hella's realm.

On the other hand, Conquest was still affected by lightning strikes of Thor and the critical strikes of Odin. Again, Conquest sent his pestilent epidemic fog to Thor, Odin, Khazam, David, Azalev, and his father, the god of light Azenev.

"AGAIN, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Conquest screamed while the fog of diseases is in progress.

Sacrificing lives, Khazam made a successful arrow shot to Conquest before getting sick. It was accompanied by Azalev's sword stabs with holy magic imbued, by Azenev's blinding light magic, by Odin's backstab with his spear, and Thor's repeated lightning bolts. David sacrificed his health for the fall of Conquest by appearing to be truly ill. Azenev and Azalev carried the two students to dormitory.

"Ha! DragonVayne!" Azalev proudly stated his sword's name while raising it, accompanied by thunderclaps.

"Gungnir and Mjollnir!" Thor also did the same thing, but this time with his hammer and Odin's spear.

Still, the diseases still infect Birdsville while Heilev's light angels and Linew's death fiends clash in the air. Again, Loki and I still continue our one-on-one duel, as Birdsville and IASPA were starting to collapse throughout the battle.

The blinding light from Conquest exploded, releasing souls from the ground. Thor, Odin, Azalev and Azenev covered their faces. Still, the overall clash isn't over.

The battle still continues in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 28: Rampaging Clash

**Azalev's POV**

While the soul releases from Conquest blinded us, my father suddenly died when accompanying the explosion right after the releases.

"God of light! Why did you go too close?" David screamed, while we unexpectedly saw his sudden death.

The diseases still infected Khazam and David as Odin, Thor and I carried the three dead bodies to the students' dormitory.

"Father... why did you..." I said in a woeful but low voice.

"We must know and accept the fact that we all did well, but there is always a casualty during a war." Odin said to me.

"Let the others do the rest to have this town peace." I replied.

"Loki is still in battle against the soul-reaper. This will be the climax of this clash." Thor added.

Appearing in Birdsville was the red horseman called War. This horseman rode a red armored horse, wearing in red cape and full armor of a red elite knight slash warlord and carrying a large, sharp sword. The armor protected all of his external body - such as the head, trunk, back, chest, groin, shoulders, arms, legs, hands and feet.

The six students of IASPA, namely Bou, Ray, Em, Ralph, S.L. and Paul; confronted and challenged War.

"In every battle, there's always a winner and a loser. The winner will be reigned, and the loser will be judged! No draws will be decided in this match now!" War quoted.

"And you made your own f***ing battle rules, huh?" S.L. judged.

"You six may be no match for the great red horseman of war!" he shouted.

"We're not even too weak or too strong for you, motherf***er; but with this number, can you even fulfill what your bulls*** sentences mean?" Emmanuel cussed.

"ENOUGH TALK, YOU MONGRELS! LET THIS BATTLE BE INITIATED!" War initiated his own clash against the six students by cleaving towards them by his sword.

"What the f***!" S.L. unexpectedly dodged.

"We have to decide a f***ing strategy, b****es!" Em said.

"And I will attack that red horseman head-to-head, you all will assist me!" Bou requested.

"Oh really, so let's bring it on then!" Em agreed and other students helped.

The red horseman attacked Bou in a direct duel, while all other five students interrupted the clash and battled War.

"And seems like you all dared to fight me..." the red horseman War stated.

Bou, with brass knuckles worn on his fists, approached War and punched him within an inch.

Ralph, Paul and Ray attacked from the back; while Em and S.L. assisted Bou at its direct combat range.

"It's even my first time battling with real swords I received from slain warriors." Paul said as Ray and Ralph agreed it.

**Loki Senna's POV**

"Every slash of your scythe counts, Grim. You can't even end me in an instant."

I said it as the battle continues between the incarnate of death Grim Reaper and me. Right now, I haven't seen that reaper from the distance and stood straight, until the incarnate stood far at my back and his scythe blade slowly aimed my front neck.

"Deceiver..." I heard the deathly voices of Grim.

A very little portion of my soul is channeled until I blinked at his back. The scythe still missed the expected target hit.

"IT'S OVER!" Grim said as he slashed with his scythe just after the blink.

Unexpected, the death incarnate turned back and searched for me. A fire coil hit him, spawning my double-faced illusion.

"It's over? It's even your miss." he heard my voice.

The illusion attacked Grim Reaper while I found places to cast deceitful magic without him seeing it.

The angels of Heilev and the fiends of Linew clashed each other as the death fiend lord initiated his duel against the mistress of the light.

"Remember my master, you light-manipulator?" Linew asked to taunt Heilev.

"Dread..." the mistress thought of a flashback of her battle against Dread, one of the fiend lords.

Linew laughed as Heilev unexpectedly popped her mind in a flashback against the first fiend lord.

"Hah! It's not Dread who faced you anymore! It's ME, Linew!" he said and immediately attacked the light mistress.

"I must find a way... to beat this Linew I face now, not anymore Dread." Heilev thought of a lucky chance.

"You're not going anywhere, maiden!" Linew said while casting his fiendish death magic, but was dodged and given a miss.

"Let fate embrace you now, fiend!" Heilev replied as she cast her holy magic against the death fiend.

"Seal my fate then, but you can't do!" Linew countered the holy magic by casting his death magic again.

The battle between angels and demons still continued as the king of Musspellheim, the fire giant Surter, led his fellow fire giant minions in a war against Tsuchigumo and his gigantic undead corpses. The fire giants and the giant undead clashed one another as Surter initiated the rumbling clash against the armored undead giant. In a similar way, the Musspellheim fire giant queen Mena challenged another living giant corpse Uxz in the same gigantic uprising. In other words, the fire giants Surter and Mena will face the giant corpses Tsuchigumo and Uxz respectively.

Winds and fires clash through Birdsville as the evil wind god Asxhe initiated an elemental duel against the good fire god Kavel.

"Hah! That Grim Reaper tainted you to this! Traitor, you must pay for all the disaster you've started!" Kavel said.

"Not now, but this time, the winds of death will extinguish your flames." the wind god criticized.

"Oh really? The fires of mischief will always make the air hotter!" the fire god refuted.

"You other three elemental gods are now useless against me alone, Kavel. Now, you'll never win against me, for wind is the eternal foe of fire!" Asxhe said as he initiated the elemental duel against the fire god.

"Now tell me, who can you trust in? That reaper or us?" Kavel yelled during the battle.

Kavel's fire magic created firestorms and large wildfires, while Asxhe's wind magic created tornadoes and strong gales. Both elemental gods invoked series of magical powers in order to attack each other. Conflagration or tempest? Let's find out later.

The destruction spread a larger area affecting many towns in Birdsville and Midgard.

Back to the angel-demon clash, Heilev and Linew both slew countless numbers of crafty angels and ghastly fiends.

"Linew! Your tainted death will put you down! I will seal your fate to attain my victory at last!" Heilev said, as she and her fellow angels exorcize Linew and his fiends.

"So it is said, but there is nothing you can..." Linew replied while being hit my Heilev's magic.

"Hah! On my way!" Heilev cheered as the angels and demons clash again. Linew was injured but counter-attacked when Heilev cast her final move.

They both fall down in an explosion.

The souls captured by Linew were set free, but Grim just captured them again to get stronger.

"GRIM REAPER! NOOOO!" I screamed as he heard my wailing from far away.

I rushed to Grim Reaper and attacked him directly with my scepter. I went invisible when I rushed, then I blinked directly to the front for a surprise attack.

The skull of Grim collided with the fire magic coming from the force of my scepter, exploding the incarnate of death and blowing him further from me. Grim fell down in this surprise magic.

Grim became more furious as I was not seen by him.

"Let death feel your presence, Loki Senna!" he said.

"I told you before; I'm not 'Loki Senna'. Don't you get it, Death?" I asked.

The soul-reaper turned to find me, but there's no appearance of any illusion or myself.

"Loki... WHY DID YOU DECEIVE ME?" Grim started to scream, matching the cry of doomed souls.

Frightened, I again went invisible as I stalked the soul-reaper. With his scythe, Grim was once again prepared for our duel.

A second blink was successfully perceived by Grim, which I was behind him attacking. He defended himself by his scythe from a pierce from my scepter.

**Em Syncoice's POV**

In a six-man team against that red horse-b****, I was assisting my fellow student comrades in battle. The f***ing problem is that War has the power to slash multiple enemies in front of him. He also has the power of sword massacre.

Bou, my classmate, repeatedly punched the horseman's armor to bend through its weak point.

"S***! That f***ing armor is too tough and durable by punches alone. Let weapons bend it!" Bou said.

"Want more war? WE'LL GIVE YOU WAR!" S.L. and I shouted at War, as we were repeatedly affected by his sword cleaves.

"These cleaves are dangerous, so it's much better to dodge when War slashes us sixfold!" Ray said.

"Agreed!" we other five followed his suggestion, but War attempted to slaughter us with his slash of massacre.

"You fools are useless! You can't even surpass the battle cry of raging fury!" War said.

"Heh. Your rage and fury will even make you weaker, for you used them even too much in this battle alone!" Paul said.

"You're the incarnate of war, yes, but you're NOT the god of war we must know!" Bou shouted.

A cleave from War was just blocked by my own chainsaw.

"Not surprised." I said without worry.

The sword forcefully pushed my chainsaw and I was blown down near him, but Bou punched the helmet in his critical chance.

The helmet fell down at War's right. The red horseman, in furious rage, sought revenge by repeated cleaves of massacre.

The students, shocked, ran out from IASPA to seek evacuation and refuge.

Paul, Ralph, and Ray stabbed the red armored horse through its weak point and War slipped down. Bou again punched to War's red head.

The flames of war suddenly ignited and burned the area surrounding the red horseman and six of us. Blood constantly flowed from War and eventually boiled to our skins. In this case, we were forced to leave, but Bou just stayed in. In the end, we six were heavily wounded.

"Let peace await your end, red-blooded b****." he said in a low voice, stealing War's sword and prepared to stab him.

The boiling blood made Bou enraged and eventually beheaded War by his own sword.

"Massacre awaits us from you. Expect it to happen." he said and left War alone. Bou, now crippled, was almost burned in the school grounds.

An explosion from War's area happened as the flames of war grew hotter and hotter, eventually burning War itself. Bou was blown away but was suddenly caught luckily by one of the Trenders, our classmate Myca.

"M-Myca? Is that... you... again?" Bou said.

"This time, I won't call you the name Bou as I heard it earlier. I will call you as 'Saturn'. Is it okay for you?" the chubby Trender asked, but was responded in silence.

It was Myca and I who carried Bou to the dormitory. As I saw the scene, Loki again had a battle against the death incarnate Grim Reaper.

"Death, be not proud!" Myca shouted to Grim but was left no responses.

"Bou must not suffer more! You alone will care for him temporarily! Is it OK for you, motherf***er?" I cussed in rage, concerned for the intense pain both Bou and I suffered.

"Hey Emmanuel! Let my friend Ashley do the same thing with me! I'm gonna call her..." Myca warned me but I denied her request.

"No, b****, I'm fine, nothing else!" I said.

I even sought in IASPA that many students seemed to be 'mummified' by the wrapping bandages. Frightened, I was far away from the campus and even the dormitory.

"S***!" I cussed as the fallen Bou was far away. I suddenly sobbed in agony and punched the ground angrily.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

The death fiends of Linew and the angels of Heilev still clashed, as the mistress of the light and the fifth fiend lord of death cast projectile magics of light and darkness.

Meanwhile, the giants of death and the fire jotunn giants rumbled the town of Birdsville, as Surter destroyed the legion of undead giants with his own fire magic against Tsuchigumo, Linew's follower. Mena, on the other hand, dueled with Uxz in the same clash.

Kavel, the god of fire, battled with Asxhe, the god of air.

Loki, the god of mischief and deceiver, had a surprise attack which I alone was almost burned to death.

Kavel and Asxhe cast all of the powers as they can, as Birdsville was destroyed by firestorms and tornadoes. Surter, Mena, Tsuchigumo, and Uxz all used their strength, cunning, and magic of fires and shadows. And Heilev and Linew used the power of light and darkness to battle each other.

The destruction of Birdsville was getting worse and worse. Loki decided to attack me in a face-to-face battle, which we must use all powers of either mischief from him or death from me.

"This... isn't... over..." I said to the deceiver, as we both clashed again in Birdsville. The flames and deception from Loki, and the shadows and death from me, were all manipulated and used in this battle.

War was defeated by the six students of IASPA. Still, all of them were critically injured.

In the end, Heilev and Linew killed each other, with Linew being the first to be defeated. Kavel was blown away while Asxhe got burned alive, making his wind powers go hotter. Surter destroyed the whole armies of undead as he defeated Tsuchigumo. Uxz and Mena were both clutched to a draw.

Surter also destroyed some villages of Birdsville which was invaded by my undead forces.

Two mysterious light knights rode on sapphire-coated and ruby-coated horses. On the other hand, Zerex summoned another undead giant which can slay any deity that comes to his place.

The final group of six populated by D.M., Myron, Raine, Uka, Jason, and Cathy will face the black horseman of Famine. Battles still continue in the next chapter, so be warned.


	30. Chapter 29: Satisfied Hunger and Thirst

**Azalev's POV**

The holy knights that newly came to Birdsville were actually my allies, and the undead giant attacking them is actually a god-slaying undead titan. The holy knights dressed up like me, but their armors were imbued with gems according to their ranks.

The holy knight imbued with blue gems was Valeron, which is a sapphire class holy knight wearing armors which were like mine, but also wore a golden knight's helmet that has a white wing decoration and a sapphire gem imbued at the forehead. The armor was also decorated with sapphires at the upper arm, chest, and waist. They wielded golden swords imbued with gems in their hilts.

The holy knight imbued with red gems was Vexaler, which is a ruby class and twin brother of Valeron. He also wore the same outfit, but this time decorated with ruby gems.

The undead titan was Harval, a grey giant ghoulish zombie wearing a black helmet covering the sides and back of his head, black arm guards, and black shorts. Harval wielded a large black axe.

A bit of a flashback, Harval was an ancient undead giant that had the power to easily slay deities. A few were part of my angelic family, which is my grandfather, great grandmother, and even my youngest sibling. Harval killed 12 gods and 34 demi-gods until his death when he was taken vengeance from deities.

In the town of Birdsville, Zeus, the ruling god of thunder and lightning, faced his deathly and ancient fiend lord Dread. The ancient death knight Shanx faced the deceitful shadow assassin Lax. The hybrid beast of death Hex will now face two elemental gods Ferex and Brax. My two holy knights assisted the students to a dangerous battle against Famine, whose curse weakened the bodies of mankind and put the men to starvation and intense thirst.

The students D.M., Myron, and Jason; the feline maiden Cathy; my mother, the goddess of light Uka; and the chakra-user Raine all faced the black horseman.

"A never-ending need for thirst and hunger to be satisfied? But what if scarcity happens in this place right now?" Famine initiated.

"Humans have satisfied their hunger and thirst for their lifetime, yet you are there to make their needs more complicated." the goddess of light replied.

"They, the people, need to stay as healthy as they are, yet you are there to disrupt their conditions." Raine said.

"So I am to be blamed of my presence alone. The truth is, the resources in this area cannot be boundless and therefore be subjected to scarcity. And I alone will do it in my decision." the black horseman said.

"WHAT?!" Myron and Jason were shocked as they scream in disagreement.

"You people will always suffer upon living in this material world, by your unending needs and wants. With this, scarcity becomes inevitable." Famine added.

"We will never give up finding a way to satisfy what we need! YOU ARE WRONG!" Myron initiated the clash against Famine.

Myron and D.M. suddenly allied each other as Lab, or Jason, consecutively attacked the black horseman with my mom and Raine.

"I don't expect famine to happen in Birdsville, but we should stop this curse before the deaths of residents come!" Lab shouted.

"Exactly." Raine agreed.

"Be warned! Famine has the power to make us suffer chronic malnutrition and asthenia!" Lab again shouted.

"This severe deficiency must be stopped! Famine himself must be eradicated!" Raine said.

"Death should not be proud of this Birdsville massacre." Myron complained.

"You'll endure this suffering forever." Famine denied.

The battle against the black horseman began. Famine used his balance scales to measure even the combined strength of the six opponents he faced.

"You're all weak." the black horseman said.

"S***!" Myron was hit by Famine's curse. "A f***ing attempt to weaken me!"

"Hahahaha... it's just the beginning of your suffering, swordsman." Famine laughed.

"No worries, Myron... we will just assist and heal." Uka comforted.

"I will channel my powers to my chakra transmitters! Be ready!" Raine shouted.

Famine, enraged of the determined plans of the six, cast a shadow fog that quickly spread Birdsville. The fog put all food products to rotten state, and all beverages to a state of spoilage.

All foods and beverages to be supposedly given to Birdsville refugees were useless due to Famine.

"Now they will suffer like you!" Famine yelled as all plants withered and all animals in Birdsville died of starvation. The black horseman laughed during his shadow magic came to effect.

**Grim Reaper's POV**

Every scythe slash from me was just parried by Loki's scepter, but this was not yet my tactic. I cast another death magic which greatly affected his soul. He also cast his flame magic to burn me alive.

Dread, one of the first fiend lords before Linew, was confronted by Zeus. Lax faced Shanx, one of the first death knights; and Hex will face the double team of elemental gods Ferex and Brax.

Loki never stopped attacking me, but I just deflected his scepter and counter-attacked. He blinked once I countered.

Zeus initiated the conflict against Dread in a lightning bolt.

"Ha! A death fiend! Face me before your fate comes!" Zeus said.

"You must suffer and die before I will." Dread replied.

"Enough talk! Let this battle be finished!" Zeus initiated the battle by a flash of lightning.

On the other hand, a black assassin Lax confronted the ancient death knight Shanx. Daggers over swords? Let's find out.

"And so this assassination will put me to death, even if I am already dead in your perception?" Shanx asked to the assassin.

"Let death be defied by the actions and mindsets of someone, even you which I think you are in a state between life and death." Lax said.

"Hmmm... commit a death-defying skill that can surpass me, or you alone will die in your own hands." the death knight requested.

"I alone, not my skill, can defy death; not even you though you are a death knight like Zerex." Lax replied to Shanx.

"You... you MUST be mistaken in your words, and you will END yourself in your deeds!" Shanx initiated the clash, summoning the skeletons. Lax summoned his own double-faced illusions and they all went invisible.

"And what the hell just happened..." Shanx unexpectedly saw the maneuver of the shadow assassin.

Thunderstorms once again struck Birdsville, but this time stronger because of Zeus.

Hex was suddenly or unexpectedly attacked by giant waves of water and falling boulders initiated by Ferex and Brax respectively.

"Darkness within you will be purged." both elemental gods shouted.

As the waves and boulders attacked Hex, the elemental gods attacked him behind the back.

"This can't be!" Dread said as he was also affected by the flood and the boulder barrages. Zeus sent lightning bolts to Dread in-tune with the flood.

Hex was forced to move back with the overflowing flood and the rolling boulders.

Dread was repeatedly hit by the bolts of lightning. Nonetheless, he dodged the bolts while being attacked by Zeus.

Lax, on the other hand, was under attack by Shanx. But nevertheless, he blinked once the death knight attempted to slash him.

"Hah! You think I might die in your hands, death knight? Well, expect it." Lax said.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces, assassin." Shanx insisted, while there battle continued.

"Death to the undead, fiend." Zeus said to Dread during their battle.

"Die in front of me, thunder god." Dread replied.

Lightning bolts from Zeus critically endangered Dread, yet the fiend lord cast death magic from below to blow him away.

Explosions happened in the battlefield between Loki and me. But, our close combat still enraged and continued our great clash.

"Do you think your mischievous deceptions can defy death, Loki?" I asked while in battle.

"You will never know, Grim, unless you'll be hit!" Loki replied, casting his fireball barrages, but those never hit me even once.

"A morbid miss for you, deceiver." I said, but he blinked at my back and suddenly slashed me with his scepter.

"Miss? Even just a stare will kill you." Loki said to me.

"Why did you even steal my power?" I asked in rage.

"Did I?" Loki asked, still casting his fiery coils to me.

I was down, far from him, and still found my way to get up in place.

"How can I steal your chill-to-the-bone magic of death, yet that magic just killed me instantly?" Loki walked slowly towards me.

"Instantly you say?" Then I cast my spectral death magic. "Now die in an instant."

Loki just blinked right after the curse attempted to hit him right in front of his weakest point.

"What... the..." I was shocked at my missed attempt.

"Peekaboo." I heard Loki's low voice, and as I turned back, I was exploded by his coil of fire.

**Azalev's POV**

"Residents suffered diseases, hunger and starvation! They must be evacuated!"

These words came from Jason, who also battled Famine alongside Raine, my mother Uka, Myron, Cathy and D.M.

"Healing spell." the goddess of light said as she healed the affected residents. Still, the six were in battle against Famine.

"Useless." A direct curse was unexpectedly hit by D.M.

"NO!" Myron screamed, as he was worried of the silent Class A prodigy.

A sinister laughter by Famine enraged Myron and that made him vengeance to avenge his schoolmate.

"You... even my friend you mercilessly weakened him..." he said in growing rage.

"Why must I pity on him? A curse is always and will remain a curse." Famine said.

"SHUT THE F*** UP AND BE DEFEATED YOU PATHETIC BULLS***!" Myron screamed and battled the black horseman alone, while Famine laughed at him.

Raine summoned his Rinnegan monsters and aided Myron, while Lab assisted him in battle. My mom used her divine healing spells again to D.M., why Cathy summoned her ferocious feline minions.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Raine invoked.

D.M. obtained a large bowl and rushed to the feeding station of the evacuation center to get porridge.

Thunderstorms still boomed the school of IASPA.

In the dormitory, students fatally wounded rested there, but only one left the dormitory again.

"My dear?" the brunette student, turning to be Bea, called.

A student walked through the stormy weather of Birdsville, now full of dead bodies scattered everywhere.

As D.M. advanced to Famine with half-full porridge, the other five ambushed the black horseman. Raine used his "Almighty Push" to force the black horseman to dismount his horse.

D.M. grabbed the bowl of porridge to the fallen Famine, throwing it right in front of his head.

Three lightning bolts forced Harval, Vexaler and Valeron to teleport far from Birdsville.

Drowned, Hex was stunned by barrages of boulders from Brax. Zeus successfully defeated the fiend lord Dread, who was critically injured of his lightning bolts. On the other hand, Lax was stabbed by Shanx to death, while the assassin pierced his armor and stabbed him.

The final battle will begin in the last chapter.


	31. Chapter 30: The Last Ride

**Loki Senna's POV**

"Now it's only me... and you." I pointed to Grim Reaper using my scepter. "Your three fellow horsemen are defeated, but my fellow allies are also defeated, including yours too. Both of us will be left. Nothing else assisting me, and nothing else assisting you."

Grim stood up, and we both looked around; the school was also dotted with dead bodies.

"But you alone cannot stop death itself. Your fear makes you weak." Grim replied, pointing me using his scythe.

"Do I have fear in you?" I asked.

"Yes, and death itself." he replied.

"How can I fear death if I never fear you?" I again asked, now discharging my scepter with magical power.

"You will, if you experience death." Grim said, now collecting the souls of the dead bodies.

"NO!" I was shocked that some of the souls were from my fallen allies.

That forced me to have a flashback.

* * *

(_"I told you before; you already signed the truce of alliance!"_)

* * *

"Grim! You traitor! You betrayed us, joining the other group without us knowing that! How dare you join that group of four, all riding on horses? ANSWER ME!" I called Grim in rage.

"You never know this, but the group of four you mentioned is my original group." Grim replied.

"You... you want us to die? You want this world to be doomed by you? You want an apocalypse? Then you should dare fight me!" I argued.

"You gods are doomed to die in the end. Death is inevitable. Death is everywhere, even here." Grim answered. I grew more furious as he will use my tricks infallibly.

"Prepare for your loss!" I screamed while charging to Grim, with my scepter discharged with magical power. I jumped to Grim, attempting to strike him with the scepter.

"Again, a miss." Grim said as he cast his death magic in front of me. I was down, far from him.

I again blasted a coil of fire to the death incarnate, but he defended it using his scythe. Another death magic from him made me suffer.

"Embrace death, deceiver." Grim again cast his death magic to me, which hit my chest that blew me down further from him.

"No..." I said to him in pain and anguish.

Grim walked slowly towards me.

"G-Grim... p-pl-please... d-don't-t..." I cried in great agony.

He grabbed my cloak and choked my neck with his right hand, channeling my soul with his scythe on the left.

"G-G-Grim... w-why...?" I asked as he started channeling.

We both remained in silence as I tried to escape his bone-chilling clutches.

"It's..."

Grim attempted to kill me in an instant when my soul became part of his power.

"...over."

But I still had remaining power to escape his clutches by a blink.

I became exhausted and almost unconscious due to the channeling power of that soul-reaper.

"Grim... what have you done...?" I asked him.

The reaper walked slowly towards me, semi-conscious, laying down and exhausted.

"I tried to execute you." he said, as I grew angry.

"You... you are the reason... of the deaths of the residents in this village! You will pay... for all of the souls you have taken!" I screamed.

"Seriously speaking, I collect souls from those who die, and no one can stop this duty." Grim replied.

"But honestly speaking, the souls you collected are endlessly trapped and imbued in your body." I argued again.

"It's because of what I do every single moment one dies. And when you die, I can claim your soul starting now." the reaper replied, charging his scythe with ghastly power from the collected souls.

"GRIM! THIS IS DANGEROUS! EVEN INNOCENTS DIE ON THAT MANEUVER!" I screamed.

"Deceiver, there's nothing you can do to save them. You just deceived them, and deceived me as well. You must pay for every trickery and mischief you have towards them. In short, they hate being deceived, so do I. You just claim that I am a traitor, but you alone initiated the favor." Grim uttered.

"Grim Reaper! Even they FEAR death but NOT ME! They fear you, but I DO NOT!" I did the same charging maneuver with my scepter. The scepter was imbued with flames of deception which became my power so far.

Still, our battle continued as I initiated the favor with an attempted slash of my scepter.

* * *

**Em Syncoice's POV**

Leaving the dormitory injured, I alone went to the school grounds slowly. On the other hand, my beloved brunette Bea rushed to the school grounds finding me.

Loki sought Bea's presence and denied her offer while in battle against Grim Reaper.

"Lokz? This is Beatrice." she called.

"I don't need your presence here at this time only. Look, I'm in a critical situation now!" Loki said.

"But Loki I need your help now!" Bea encouraged.

"What? Finding the blond guy named Emmanuel?" Loki asked.

"Exactly!" the brunette agreed.

"I apologize, but there is another way! Do not just let me call Emmanuel, you alone must find a way to see him again!" the deceiver denied.

"Loki please..." Bea pleaded repeatedly.

"Can't you see, Beatrice? I am in battle with death! Just run away and find Em!" Loki denied again.

"I won't run, Loki!" she sobbed in denial. "I just want Emmanuel to come to me..."

"Go ahead and expect his death to come! Grim Reaper will leave no trace in this war now! He will curse Emmanuel to death! Do you want that to happen to both of you? If you really treat him as your admirer, why can't you follow my instructions?" the deceiver warned.

"If you insist!" and the brunette started to sob and ran away from Loki.

As I neared the battlefield of Grim and Loki, Bea started to approach me.

"Emmanuel? Is that you, my dear?" she asked as she saw me from the distance.

At the back of the great combatants, I saw the brunette from afar, and I ran towards her. But the problem is...

"Emmanuel!"

* * *

**Loki Senna's POV**

An explosion occurred after a death magic cast to an innocent target. The black smoke blotted the gate of IASPA.

"Bea! Stop right there!" I said.

"Loki, but I have to see him!" the concerned student denied.

"I, too, will have to see him." I replied her denial.

"Be with me, then!" Bea insisted me.

As the smoke faded, both Bea and I saw a fallen body right before Grim Reaper.

"Is that... Emmanuel?" I asked.

A moment of silence occurred after I mentioned Em's name. The silence suddenly broke after Bea started to scream and cry.

"LLLLLOOOOOKKKKKIIIII!" she shouted.

I was unexpected why she blamed me, without knowing who the fallen body really was.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she again screamed and cried.

I, being offended by Bea's questions, also sobbed a little bit. Because of Bea, I grew more and more furious against Grim.

I blinked at Grim's back and suddenly cast my flaming coil to him.

"Grim Reaper... you are the reason why the brunette is in trouble. You are the reason why her beloved student was fallen to death. And you are the reason why I lost an ally!" I said in a low voice at first and gradually increasing my tone while pointing the incarnate with my scepter while walking slowly.

"On behalf of the deadened lives you've stolen..." I ate a sparkling golden apple mysteriously obtained from the tree I planted in Birdsville, the descendant of our Yggdrasil tree. "YOU WILL ANSWER FOR YOUR MORBID CRIMES!" I suddenly charged up with full force after the apple has eaten whole.

Grim also charged himself up with full force as myriads of souls whirled around him and were channeled by his power.

Suddenly, the school grounds were only populated by the running Bea and the fallen body.

"EMMANUEL! WHY DID YOU DIE? PLEASE STAY ALIVE FOR ME! I'M BEGGING YOU!" the brunette screamed, knowing that the fallen body was Em in black jacket.

Strong winds dominated IASPA as the battle between the death incarnate and I resumed.

"BEATRICE! BE CAREFUL..." I screamed as the sound of both our weapons deafened her.

Series of minor explosions boomed around Bea and the fallen Em, forcing me to blink them far from the school grounds.

"Grim, I have something for you to unravel." I said, as I cursed him to shift to an undead shadow dragon while I also shifted to a flaming golden dragon.

Both of us breathed flames and clashed through tails and claws, as a sudden tremor attempted to collapse the buildings around the clash.

"Loki please... end this battle for now..." a student trapped in the school grounds pleaded in woe.

Fireballs destroyed every part of IASPA into ruins, as the clash was about to end when we suddenly shifted back to normal forms and Grim was pierced below his rib cage by my scepter, falling like broken glass. The last cast of Grim's death magic also hit my chest, and I fell back to the ground with Grim defenselessly trying to get up in place.

The reaper and I both found difficulty to get up, but I again pointed to him with my scepter.

"NOW... KNEEL!" I yelled, forcing him to kneel while he still tried to get up in place. The scythe was dropped at his left.

Instead, Grim dropped his body like a log, exhausted and scratched by every slash of the scepter. I dropped my scepter and walked slowly to get his scythe. A final explosion occurred right in front of me, as the final curse of death from Grim's scythe instantly killed me. Souls whirled out from Grim, fading as soon as we both fell to casualty. The smoke faded, and what remained is the resurrected Em, two fallen bodies, the scepter, the scythe, and the very concerned Bea.

As soon as Emmanuel opened both his eyes, the beautiful visage of Beatrice flashed his sight.

"Emmanuel... can you hear me?" the brunette admirer asked again.

"Hi." the blonde jacket-guy greeted for the last time.

Screaming with tears of joy, Bea tightly cuddled her crush and repeatedly kissed every part of his face, while my spirit resided in my scepter as Grim's spirit also resided in his scythe.

In Birdsville, series of ambulances carrying lots of fully-bandaged survivors were prepared for transportation to Midgard. The red-shirted students rushed from IASPA to the ambulances.

As the scepter and the scythe stood tall in the school grounds of IASPA, the students formed a circle and prayed for the souls of the dead to find tranquil rest. But, both weapons still discharge with magical power of flames and shadows.

A minor explosion occurred and the smoke blotted the area with the residing weapons.


	32. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE (Author's POV)**

_"IASPA in ruins, the whole Birdsville affected. The Four Horsemen were defeated, but many casualties were recorded. The clash between Loki's jotunns and Grim's undead was over, yet another clash will begin when no one has expected."_

Two horsemen invaded the school grounds the night after the destruction. One wielded an axe, the other a sword. Suddenly, a thunderstorm brewed as both horsemen neared Loki's scepter and Grim's scythe. With their right hands down upon the ground, they obtained the weapons and charged up with full force. At the distance from the campus, a student saw the shadows of both horsemen jumping from their mounts and started fighting.

A loud thunder boomed the whole campus right after the first impact of their newly-obtained weapons, and the whole Birdsville was in a state of a temporary blackout.


End file.
